Not Impossible, Merely Improbable
by Charliedq
Summary: Post 'The Truth' Scully has been abandoned by Mulder but can a twist of events bring about a reunion?
1. Default Chapter

Not impossible, merely improbable!  
  
1  
  
8am.  
  
Scully's car crunched up the gravel driveway to the George Washington University. It was too early to be here considering she didn't need to be here until ten thirty but she had a mountain of marking that, thanks to an extremely hectic weekend, had not been completed. It was so unlike her to be unorganised! But, over the last year she had completely abandoned her FBI efficiency and indulged in a lack-lustre academic attitude. The building was buzzing with activity this Monday morning as she made her way down numerous corridors to her office on the first floor. Scully wasn't feeling her best as she clutched a pile of unmarked papers to her chest. She was the teacher and yet her whole composure this morning resembled that of a student. It wasn't like her to be on edge but something someone said this morning worried her. She didn't know why but an off-hand comment had shaken her to her soul. Just a student saying there was some 'Big shit going down at the Hoover building' had thrown all her senses. She used to love the thrill of working in the FBI headquarters wandering down corridors until she reached the elevator that led down to 'the FBI's most unwanted'. Her and Mulder's shared office although she NEVER did acquire her own nameplate upon the door! But then she never did ask for one. The FBI was all in the past she had a new life, made up of consistency, stability, regularity and above all, the security of staying in one place for more than one week at a time. Her office didn't change much apart from the rising mountains of paperwork most of which were internal memos containing invites to staff parties, office jokes and notes from students, which subsequently became 'stored' in the trashcan. Heaving her paperwork onto her desk she slumped into her office chair with a loud sigh. Picking up the first paper Scully smiled to her-self at the familiarity of the style, the clinical detachment that was ever present in this students work. It reminded her of the numerous FBI reports she had written and read throughout the course of her career. Now she had assigned herself the role of reading hundreds of assignments, which she hoped would make the grades. Due to her expertise Scully had already been chastised, by her senior colleagues, for marking the students' work too harshly. She had been reminded, on more than one occasion that these were students and not FBI agents. It had been hard to learn to pick out the good points from some of the dire assignments, truth be told, she now instructed her Freshman students in how to write professional reports, justifying to her seniors that this was the accepted method in any forensic career. They were here to learn how to do their job! It was her job to make sure they developed the skills they would need in their future careers and she would not let them forget. The skills would alter slightly but they would never change, the same way she would never forget how to diagnose a patient or to conduct a case file for the FBI. Sometimes she missed the getting involved in the lives of other people and investigating their 'crimes' and, more often than not, she had been travelling all over the United States after some crackpot theory of Mulder's. Scully knew that she would be lying if she said she that she didn't miss working alongside Mulder but he was gone now, forever. To her knowledge, he wasn't dead although he might as well be, he'd abandoned her and she found that even after six years she couldn't comprehend why. There may be the reason that she was sick although Flu wasn't a valid enough reason for letting her wake up scared and alone. At least he had 'dumped' her with her Mother who took the next week and a half to get her well. Scully still couldn't understand why he felt he had to leave her. Eventually she surmised that his leaving her was a blessing in disguise, she had been able to create a normal life, the life she had always wanted but it lacked one thing, Mulder. She couldn't hate him as much as she wanted to, she had loved him back then and truth be known she still did. Although that chapter of her life was over in many respects she was still in need of closure. Scully wanted Mulder to tell her why he had done what he had, why he felt it necessary to leave her when she most needed him. She looked at his face that was smiling in front of her, from a photograph on her oak panelled desk. Mulder was holding their son, William, the pride was evident in his every feature his eyes illuminated the fact that he was a Father, a dad! Picking up the photo from its designated place Scully looked in Mulder's eyes wondering if he knew then that he would leave her three days later. Softly she stroked his cheek with her fingertips. "I love you!" she found herself whispering to him. She had so wanted to make it work with him, for them to make a normal family. If he could change at knowing he was a Father had she not changed to become the 'Mother' of their little family? Scully's own demeanour had changed when she had given birth to William, she was a Mom, and after years of believing herself to be barren she had finally achieved her dream. Then she had to let her miracle child go. To give away her son in favour of a life on the run from the Bureau, the super soldiers and God knows what else, was the biggest mistake she had ever made. She'd never have her son back with her and she didn't have Mulder. That pivotal point in her life had nearly sent her to the edge. The hurt, the betrayal, the weeks of considering the whys and what for had driven her crazy and how could she escape the criminal charges against her? Then Skinner had called saying the charges against her had been dropped! He'd cooked up a plan with the help of Agents Doggett and Reyes saying she had been on an assignment. She would never forget what the trio had done for her. They were her friends and although she felt a great deal for them she had left the Bureau to pursue the career she was now entertaining, as a forensic science tutor. The Bureau had too many memories, some of which she like remembering, others she wanted to forget. Mostly it was the X-Files office, she couldn't go inside without reminding herself beforehand that she would not open the door and see Mulder lying back on his chair, feet up on his desk, asleep. A smile tinged with sadness crept over her lips. Scully placed the picture back where it belonged. She had to try to move on but it still created a pang in her heart that her lover and son were no longer a part of her life, having one or the other was a compromise but having neither was in no way a part of the deal! She had thought about trying to get William back but had stepped away from the idea. How could she cope? At the time she had no job, was under a criminal investigation with the severe likelihood of going to prison for a number of years but worse still she was sick, the flu was never ending. Something that had eventually subsided unlike the desire to be a Mother to her child, William was HER child and yet she was letting him be raised by people who didn't have a clue as to the potential danger he could be in. She had found out where he was, she still kept tabs upon the couple that had permanently fostered him. At least Mulder had convinced her not to go for the full adoption, something that she thought better as William's name would change. Their lives had all moved on six years and asking to take William away from the people he considered, as his family was something she couldn't do. He was a lovely boy, she'd watched him from afar in the local park, it was local to him that is, and William had stopped playing on the monkey bars and had stared directly in her eyes. At the time she had thought he knew who she was but in retrospect she saw he had seen the ice-cream truck pull into the park. After that she had left. That was only three months ago and she had regretted it every day since. Mental torture, seeing the son she should have with her but couldn't because of sheer concern not to rip him away from his 'family'.  
  
The office phone rang cutting her thought of how she could bring William back to her without damaging him emotionally. "Hello." "Dana?" said a familiar voice, one she hadn't heard in many months. "Hello, Walter." It was AD Walter Skinner. "I'm sorry to call you so early but I couldn't reach you at home." "I'm catching up on some paperwork." What do you want? She added in her mind. "Can you come by my Office? Today, well now, if possible?" "Umm.(she stared at the clock which read 8.45am) sure, my class doesn't start until eleven." "That's great. Thank you." Skinner sounded almost too pleased at her agreement, it didn't sound good. "Can I ask what this is all about?" "Not over the phone." This meant something was wrong. especially if he couldn't speak about it "Alright. I'm on my way." They both hung up. This was serious and Scully was a little apprehensive about what lay ahead  
in Skinner's office. Grabbing her keys and bag she quickly left the  
security of the university office, which she locked behind her. Tearing down the corridors she reached her car in record time. The only thing left to hear was the ripping and scratching of gravel being sprayed away from  
her tyres. 


	2. Chapter 2

2  
  
9.25am  
  
Scully had been escorted through the winding corridors of the FBI building that was once so familiar. She observed the changed décor and in her minds eye she passed critical judgement. Only a man would choose white walls with cream separated by a beige border. The floor, as expected, were grey mottled tiles they created an almost clinical atmosphere, one Scully did not approve of. Six years had changed her opinion, what used to be 'professional' was now depressingly 'clinical' everything here was calculated, put into order by rules with no real room for manoeuvre. She reminisced at breaking the rules with Mulder, their spending too much of the Bureau's money on what were seen as fruitless investigations! At one time the money they had spent on motel rooms could have been cut in half but they couldn't risk their relationship being found out. Another thing that was governed by rules! She hated being here, it wasn't fair, she didn't want to be reminded today of all days. Everything was going pear shaped and she hated it. Scully desperately wanted order, some semblance of her regulated normal life. I sound like my Father! She thought he loved everything to rule and regulation and right now all she wanted was her Father there to ease the pain of what was going to happen. but then she didn't know exactly what was going to happen. Walter Skinner appeared from his office just as Scully was about to pace the corridor through utter concern and, truth be told, an anxious boredom. "Dana" Skinner enthused almost too sweetly. "Walter, how are you?" she asked as he led her by the elbow into his office, she smiled at Stacey, Walter's new secretary, whom she had chatted briefly with during her wait. Once inside the office she was ushered to what could only be described as the 'comfy' chairs - this meant one thing - It was going to be serious, very serious! Scully couldn't help but feel panicked especially when she sat down and the door opened only to find Agent's Monica Reyes and John Doggett enter the room. Scully searched Monica's face for a clue as to what was so serious that she had to be dragged into the Hoover building but she gave nothing away apart from a deep worry, a worry that scorched Scully's heart right to the core. Scully looked to the floor, how could her friend's eyes tell her so much but her face be so 'normal' that it denied any hint of a problem. No one spoke until they were all seated and the coffee's Reyes had asked from Stacey had been placed on the occasional table in front of the group. Scully fought the deepening concern inside, it was made worse when Monica took her left hand in her own as she sat to Scully's left on the sofa. Doggett and Skinner were seated opposite in the armchairs, Doggett was leant forward his right elbow propping his chin up from his right knee. He could see the worry on Scully's face and he just wanted to hold her in a way that would make her feel safe and protected. "Why did I get the special treatment of an escort this morning? IS there something I should know?" Scully asked, worried that there was a threat to her and she was being overly protected by the three-some. "That would be classified had there not been a leak of information. Basically the Ambassador for Australia is visiting us and it has caused an outrage upstairs! Its really nothing to worry about, Dana. It's very run of the mill, so to speak." Skinner looked sincere making Scully feel awful, if that wasn't the reason she had been called into the FBI HQ then why? Skinner softly cleared his throat after taking a mouthful of coffee. He looked at his two agents in turn then faced Scully who looked at him with pleading watery blue eyes. Just tell me, please. "Dana." He paused trying to find the words, how could he hurt her like this??? "We've been building a case to exonerate Mulder, as you are well aware." "Yes." She managed to whisper, conscious that her voice was ready to crack with tears. "We thought you'd like to know we've made a breakthrough. It has taken us all this long to create a solid case against the military for falsification of testimonies, corrupt jury, you name it." "Is that what was SO urgent? You scared me half to death just to tell me you can get Mulder's charges dropped!" "No. Its not that." "Oh!" by the look on Skinner's face Scully knew something was going to upset her and as a confirmation of this Monica held her hand tighter. "I'm sure you realise we've been in contact with Mulder since he left some six years ago and." Scully nodded not liking where this was headed but still holding herself together, there was no way they would see her cry. "What? Just tell me, I won't break in half" she said wanting for the agony to be over. "He's gone missing, Dana" Monica spoke so softly at first Scully thought she'd dreamt it. Scully looked at Monica, trying to read her face, to see if this was some wind-up. it wasn't. Scully took in a hard breath as the realisation hit her. "Where?" Scully managed to muster after a long silence. "Venezuela" Doggett cut into the conversation. "He had a checkpoint three days ago. He was meant to be at our point of contact by 8pm local time and he didn't show. Monica and I have been out there and there is no sign of him. We are concerned Dana, he's never missed a check point before." Trust Doggett to cut to the chase Scully mused. "You make it sound like a race! Maybe he had to go by another route or something." "Usually he e-mails or something but there has been nothing, nothing at all, Dana. I know this is hard for you. But has he got in contact with you? Is there any way he may have tried to get through to you?" "No. I haven't heard from him since I got the e-mail following his leaving me. Why did you tell me? Haven't I been through enough?" Scully was hurting at their words and had to inflict some kind of reaction. Old wounds being opened up weren't that easy to heal again! "Because we have think he may be in trouble out there and we know he'd call you!" "I haven't heard anything." "Didn't you have a separate e-mail account when he first went AWOL?" Monica asked. "Yes, but I would have thought it would have been automatically shut down by now." "Could you try it? Please, Dana, we have to know." Monica soothed, sensing Scully's pain. "What if he hasn't contacted me? What then?" she searched all of their faces. "Then we assume the worst." Skinner broke in. "That's why we are hoping you may know where he would go or have had some communication from him." "The only other place I can think he would go is his Mother's place in Martha's Vineyard. He always felt safe there. Aside from that." Scully paused mid-thought "Bellevue. The place of our very first investigation and his 'abduction' they are the only places I can think of" "We tried his Mother's" Doggett spoke matter-of-factly "There was no indication of his being there. To be frank, I don't think we are going to find him alive." "What do you want me to do?" Scully asked in almost the same tone as Doggett, hiding her emotions. She had to get out of there, no, she needed to get out of there before her emotions were revealed. "Access your e-mail account where Mulder may have reached you." "Anything else?" she felt numb and cold. This morning she had hated Mulder for leaving and fell in love with him all over again when she looked at his picture and now her heart just couldn't decide. "Pray." Monica spoke gently. Scully rose from her seat briefly staring at her untouched coffee and then the wall clock that read 9.58am she had time to go to the internet café but something in her heart made her not want to go. If he hadn't messaged her then she had to believe he might still be alive when he was probably dead. She'd already buried him once in the ground, twice in her heart and now her emotions were threatening to boil over. "I'll contact you later." Scully said before rising. Monica did, too, having not let go of Scully's hand the whole time. They walked together out of the office, hand in hand as two young children might do, neither letting go until it was safe. After turning the corner away from Skinner's office and the watchful eyes of Stacey, Scully broke down into tears against Monica's shoulder, all the pain and suffering of the past six years began to bubble to the surface and only now was it being released. Her sobs racked her body so much that Monica had to guide Scully to the floor where she wept uncontrollably for the lover she had lost, not six years ago, but when Skinner had said to assume the worst. 


	3. Chapter three OMG!

3

11.05am

Scully stood facing her students who were all waiting with anticipation of what she might have to say in the lecture that she was about to begin. These final year students had the knowledge and some possessed the skill required to carry them to the top of the profession, others barely seemed interested as if this was just the gaining of a qualification. She knew exactly who were genuinely interested in her lectures and those who came just because she marked for attendance!

Looking down at her notes Scully concentrated hard upon them, needing them to make sense to her. Since her meeting this morning she had visited the Internet café and was perplexed at what she had found waiting in her inbox. The words she had read ricocheted around her mind _'I'm sorry!' Mulder had said_

Scully began her lecture, the words constantly on her mind, she had to maintain her professional exterior for the next hour and slowly as she picked up the flow the lecture was taking her on the concern began to ebb away, the message wasn't as important as giving these young adults the knowledge and guidance they needed at these late stages in their education. 

Turning on the overhead projector Scully faced the board in order to make sure the picture was the right way around. It showed a fresh open gunshot wound that had been fired at close point range. She was studying it for a brief moment explaining to the seniors that the devastation was not uncommon, this victim had anomalies that needed explaining, she continued with the fact there were cancerous cells present in the wound cavity, inevitably the victim would have died in a matter of weeks had they not already expired. The case was particularly interesting because the victim had several _different _cancerous growths.

Scully's flow was interrupted by a low humming noise, almost as if a bee were nearby. Scully turned and looked, nothing, she continued talking as she fought to ignore the constant irritation of the 'bee'. Gradually the noise began to get louder and a slight fizzing began to occur inside of Scully's body, starting at the base of her neck and filtering outwards to the tips of her fingers and toes. The gently pulsating feelings of imaginary fingers running themselves across her neck and slowly, inch by inch, down toward her chest. Each tingle set her body on fire like a match to a petrol can. Scully could feel the heat flood to her face as the soft fizzing ran its tentacles in circular movements across her back and hips. It was moving slowly south and she knew where this was headed. '_Not now!' she thought._ The noise came closer to her increasing the strength of the fizzing that took place.  It was almost like having pins and needles spread throughout your body but without the pain. Scully felt like she had turned into can of soda that someone had shaken up. As if not expecting it, the tingling ran itself down her legs, as if tiny spiders were crawling all over her. The only area left uncovered was the front of her body. Shaking her head Scully tried to ignore the feelings as they decided to ascend towards her stomach. Scully felt the chill of desire spring her nipples to their out most point. _'God!__ I need a man! I need Mulder.'_ She thought. The vibrations began to run towards her lower abdomen, she knew she was now in trouble. 

Spinning around she searched the crowd of students for the cause… she had only felt it this strong twice before. She'd felt the mild ones twice already this week; luckily she was in the car for the first one and in her office, for the second, yesterday. Something was happening She knew what it meant and she was afraid, there was no way it was happening, not now!

Trying to ignore the feelings Scully continued with her quest to teach these kids. She glanced at the clock, _'__11.39am__, not long now'_ she thought. Scully began answering queries from the students. It was sometimes a relief not to be the only one talking… '_Why won't it go away?' _ Scully thought almost angry that the humming and fizzing sensations wouldn't go. She knew what it could do if it got too intense and she didn't want that… it wasn't something these kids needed to see… ever! Scully couldn't help but worry, the intensity was slowly gaining and as she perched herself upon the table's edge she could feel what was going to happen next. Taking deep breaths she tried to control the orgasmic feelings that were bubbling away inside of her, this was embarrassing.

"Are you okay, Dr Scully?" one student asked as Scully's face began to perspire with the internal struggle.

"Not really, no. I'm feeling a little off colour." She glanced at the clock: 11.43 

"Listen, class, I'm going to cut short today's lecture, I'm not feeling so hot. ('_Yeah right!'__ She thought 'You are so turned on you could orgasm right here and now given the chance!')_ I'm sorry, I'll e-mail you the lecture notes and see you tomorrow afternoon for Lab groups." 

The students grabbed their belongings and headed for the door, some offering her a hand to her office, others smiling at the thought of an early lunch. Quickly grabbing her things Scully headed for her office she couldn't be in a lecture theatre when this was happening! '_Not today' _she thought _'Please, God, not today!'_

Locking the door behind her Scully sank onto the sofa she'd had since she first started at the University. Covering herself with Mulder's Navajo blanket she succumbed to the feelings that were building with a high intensity. She needed to be touched, kissed, she hated this, there was nothing she could do she just had to touch herself. Closing her eyes she began to open the waistband of her trousers and slide her fingers beneath her panties. 

SNAP!

Scully felt as if a switch had been turned off, the effervescent feeling and the humming had disappeared! She felt cheated. Right at the pinnacle of an explosive orgasm and it had stopped! Scully stood and re-buttoned her trousers frustration clearly evident on her face. The feelings always took over her and she hated it. There was no explanation other than it felt as if something was beneath her skin torturing her by taking her to orgasm.  At least she'd had time today before the feelings got too strong. That would have been more embarrassing than her 'feeling ill' episode minutes before!

As Scully composed herself once more the phone rang… hesitantly she answered it.

"Hello"

"Hi, Dana, its Monica."


	4. Chapter four Love of a lifetime

4

7.45pm

Scully was seated upon her sofa, cuddled against the love of her life. She still found it amazing that, after everything that she had been through, she was so committed to this relationship. Nothing could break the way she felt, absolutely nothing. It was as if this was meant to be, a love like no other. She loved Mulder but his love was something she could live without, in fact she had.

Every day she looked into the oceanic blue eyes and knew this was the love she had waited her whole life for. A smile crept across her lips as she discussed her day's events, although deleting her 'illness' so not to cause alarm. It wasn't essential to divulge that information, it was essential to have this time for them. A hug and the sharing of incidents had become nothing short of a daily ritual. If it didn't happen then something was wrong, seriously wrong. 

Gentle fingers swirled Scully's red hair into ringlets whilst the conversation evolved. Scully let her own hands run through her loves own hair, creating trails where they had been. She loved the silky feel of the hair it was like touching soft velvet. There was nothing in comparison. The days event seemed to dissolve as if it were a million miles from where she was, and at that moment, it was. Nothing mattered but the togetherness she felt right then. Nothing not even Mulder, with whom she had shared a considerable part of her life, mattered but those precious moments.

"I love you sweetie." Scully said, surprising herself as she said it. It was very rare occasion that made her say 'sweetie' but today it seemed right.

"I love you too." came the reply. It sounded just as heart-felt as the first time those words had been spoken. 

For the past five years all Scully had thought about was her new love, her considerations lay here and the consequences of her actions now interacted within this new relationship. Slowly she had begun to let go of her love for Mulder at least she thought she had. The feelings she had for him were being broken down, dissolving, before her own eyes and she was grateful for that. Missing every moment of his company was too much to bear and now the FBI had sliced through the scab that was mid-way through the healing process. How she hated that, she was angry but at the same time she wanted to know what was going on. She needed to know if only to get closure from her relationship with Mulder. It was all she needed, for him to tell her why he'd abandoned her. He may have written his reasons in the numerous e-mails that he had sent her over the years but she had refused to answer them, eventually steeling herself never to enter the Internet café again. The hurt was just too fresh and bore deep into her soul every time she read his words.

That was until Monica had softly asked her to go back, to go back to the place where she had long ago promised never to return. How could she bear the hurt that pumped through every beat of her heart? Perhaps having Monica there for support had helped but Scully had relished every second of the experience. She couldn't believe the message he had sent her 'I'm sorry.' What was that meant to mean? Sorry for everything he had put her through? Sorry for abandoning her? Sorry for loving her? Sorry for not loving her? 

The thoughts had rollercoastered through her mind at a thousand miles an hour. It was why it had been so hard to concentrate during her lecture and she had been so sure she would be strong enough to deal with any e-mail from Mulder. Scully knew why she had reacted badly. If he'd written her a poem, a long drawn out letter or an essay she would have understood why, she would have received some sort of explanation. He hadn't, two short words, three short syllables.

Watching the scene, using his alien technology, the Leader of the 'new generation' Super Soldiers leant his head to the side, 'how curious' he thought. He was determined to understand what he had discovered about Dana Scully even if it meant tearing apart the little scene he saw. They had no need for strategically positioned cameras the new technology that #23 had invented permitted sight through all walls there was nothing unobtainable to their eyes. He was now #1, it had taken many years of perfect infiltration into the human world, of creating a public persona where he gained everyone's trust and, if warranted, had replica's replace disobedient humans. He could do that, he had the control but for now his human minions surrounded him. Being the Australian Ambassador had its perks. The humans had respect for him, a desire to please and 'indulged' his little sight seeing tours! That was what he was doing now 'sight-seeing' in a suburban area that was considered a desirable area, almost picturesque. 

Watching Dana Scully was interesting, there was a juxtaposition of Scully's, she had several personas, as did most humans. At work she was a strict, direct professional whilst at home she was a relaxed, care free individual who let her guard down in order to be happy. Her facial expression just before the kiss she received told him a million truths. She had made it possible. She was the key. She had to be…


	5. Chapter five Guilt

5.

3.22am

The night sky had turned a deep inky black as Mulder settled himself down to sleep in the back of his transit van. He hated sleeping this way but it was all he had known for six years, well seven, if he counted the first time he 'ran away' he felt the cold more than ever as he thought about Scully. Even after this much time he missed cuddling up to her.  She was so perfect and he had ruined every chance he had ever had with her by leaving her. She never responded to his heart felt e-mails that had, on more than one occasion, nearly given away his location. He felt like a complete schmuck. If you loved someone you didn't abandon her with their mother and hope to return and mean something to them. Mulder mentally beat himself up as he did every night since leaving Scully. He loved her, how could he not? Three days ago he had made the decision to quit the running away and face his biggest challenge... He was going to get Scully back. He had to even if he died trying to win her heart.

He'd been back in Washington DC two days now. He knew from Skinner's reports that Scully no longer worked at the FBI and was entertaining the career of a University lecturer. He smiled to himself. It wasn't Scully she wasn't a teacher by heart. She might be a doctor but a teacher! That was ridiculous he'd had to see for himself and if that day had been anything to go by her lectures were not exactly enthusiastic. She seemed to be struggling with her words and boy did she look uncomfortable. It was almost fun to watch her 'role-playing' and painful too. He had stood by the door watching her through the tiny glass panel and at times he moved away from the door to relieve himself of the aching in his neck from craning to see her. He'd so wanted to speak to her. After she had brought the lecture to a close he had followed her from afar to her office, steeling himself to knock at the faux oak door. Several times he had raised his knuckles ready to rap against the door and several times he had brought his hand down again. He couldn't do it. He didn't know why. Instead of trying to speak to her he turned on his heel and left the University. How could he have left her? He must be a complete idiot. He needed to see her face and know, from her eyes, whether she still felt the same way about him. Instead of facing her he had turned away, he was a fool. 

The vagueness of Skinner's 'updates' had made Mulder come home. There was something that was being hidden from him. He suspected Scully had another love interest, he didn't blame her, but he felt hurt. He was stalking her around the university, not daring to follow her home; afraid she did have someone new and not wanting to meet her new beau. He was afraid of the rejection. He loved her so much it hurt and she was turning away from him. He'd turned down many offers of a night here or there. He just couldn't indulge in a night of 'fun' as far as he had been concerned he was dedicated to Scully and kept himself faithful to her. Even his pornographic fantasies involved her, something she would relish the thought of, but it kept him sane. Knowing that he was Scully's and no other woman could take her place meant more to him than he could express in words. 

Closing his eyes he thought of the moment he found her cradling William to her after having given birth to him. Mulder had been so worried that they were hurt. He'd denied the child as being his to everyone. He couldn't face the questions. Seeing her at that moment had changed his opinion for good. She looked so beautiful, like the rift in her world had been mended. The emptiness within her heart had been filled and he had been a part of that. The child she had bore had been theirs and theirs alone. William was not part alien but wholly human. The combination of lust and alcohol had brought about his conception but also ignited the flame to their unending love. Or at least he had thought their love was unending. Scully didn't feel that way, he was certain of it. Scully might have gone to the ends of the earth for him once but not now. She had someone else and as he rolled onto his side Mulder wanted to cry for having let the love of his life, the one who made him complete, go from his life.

"I am such an Idiot!" he said into the darkness as he let a solitary tear roll down his weathered cheek.

3.45am.

Scully awoke with a start, she heard crying, a baby crying. 'William'. She thought in her dazed state before the memories came flooding back. She had let everything important to her go. William, Mulder, her FBI career and for what, a lousy, steady lecturing job that meant investigating nothing and teaching others everything. Despite reprimanding herself she wanted Mulder there with her. Her 'love' might be asleep beside her but she wanted Mulder more than ever before. He would understand what she had gone through the day before. He may have spun a supernatural twist to it but he would have helped her to understand what was happening to her. Could it be the change? Was she menopausal? It was too early, surely? Tears sprang at her eyes as she thought about never having another child. She so wanted that, to make a little family. Closing her eyes she let the tears run silently down her face. She wanted her family, her family with Mulder. She wanted William back. She wanted her son. 

She had everything that she had wanted before William, the steady career, the 9-5 hours and very little running around the country but right now she would swap it all for a life on the run with Mulder and to have their son back with them.

Thinking about Mulder she couldn't decide how she felt about him. There was so much anger… How could he have left her? Yet she understood it completely. How could he be dead? He had promised to return for her and she didn't want that to be the night she was guided towards heaven. If he was dead then how could she live with herself for never telling him the truth, for never telling him how much he meant to her? She never told him how much she loved him and even now as she stole a glance at her 'love' she knew that Mulder would never leave her heart, he would always be her lover and soul mate. The exact opposite who completed her in ways no one else ever could.


	6. Chapter 6 I see you, I feel you!

6.

6.20am

Scully awoke with her alarm, it wasn't fair, and she hadn't slept well at all. The night had been spent tossing and turning deciding what to do, whether she should reply to Mulder's e-mail or ignore it just like she had the others. She'd thought about them so much. His heart had been poured into those long e-mails that he used to send her and she knew every word was the truth but how could his last one just say 'I'm sorry' it didn't make sense. Perhaps he was tired of writing the lengthy letters and having no response. Or did he have other intentions? Had he decided that he'd had enough of the running and decided to end it all? As the thought crossed Scully's mind a stabbing pain hit her heart making her blood run cold. Her face fell. What if he had done something stupid? Fresh tears formed in her eyes and so not to wake her 'love' she softly padded to her en suite bathroom to cry. Turning on the shower she let the sobs wrack her body.

Even after all this time, the self-persuasion that it was over, Scully realised she felt the same as she had before. She may hate the way he had abandoned her but there was good reason even if it hurt like hell to admit it. She was still in love with Mulder. She just wanted him safe and home so she could whip him into a pulp for scaring her half-to-death with his continued disappearance. Stepping out of her nightclothes Scully walked into the steaming shower. She had to get focused but the tears remained and even the water's soothing beat against her skin couldn't stop their flow. How her heart ached for Mulder, why had it come to this to make her realise exactly what she felt for him? Her every emotion seemed to be pouring out of her as she sank to the floor of the shower hugging her legs to her chest, she couldn't control it. She was in love and it hurt more than her abduction experience to know Mulder might not be coming home.

9am

Scully had composed herself enough to eat a small amount of toast swallowed with a black coffee. Her thoughts were aimed at her student's work that she _still_ hadn't marked. She felt awful for not being up to date with the marking but things had slipped recently. She wasn't performing to the best of her abilities and was beginning to wonder if she should visit her doctor. 'Stress and heart ache' she thought there was no other explanation aside from 'the dreaded change' but she wasn't going to follow that route just yet. The pile of coursework was slowly declining as she read through each assignment giving marks here and there for insight and the ability to view the case study objectively. At least some made the attempt to be reserved of emotion whilst others seemed to be involving themselves too much, 'a prospective Quincy' she thought reminiscing of the old TV show she had watched as a student. She smiled at the recollection. How things had changed. Today, the things Quincy was trying to solve were actually easier. Post-mortem analysis no longer took days but a few hours and everyday tests were relatively simple. Medicine had changed rapidly over the past few decades and each day new discoveries were made but the public demanded better cures for these discoveries. How could you cure the common cold? No one had accomplished that! Her eye caught a sudden movement at the window, making her jump out of her skin! Slowly rising to her feet Scully went to investigate only to find her neighbours cat scooting out of her garden, tiny muddy paw prints were visible against the white of Scully's window frame, with a soft smile she found a cloth to wipe them away.

'Pesky cat!' she said to herself.

8.45am

Mulder had seated himself in a booth of a café; it was best not to be openly seen. He felt guilty for not calling Skinner, Reyes or Doggett but they would have told him to let go of his 'home-coming' idea. They didn't realise how much he needed Scully, just to see her smile at him would mend the crack in his heart. What had he done! How could he have destroyed all that was precious to him? He imagined her sat reading a book or poems to her new lover, by an open fire, and began to feel the jealousy boil within his veins. He knew it could all be a figment of his imagination but something told him that he was right. Scully loved another and didn't love him. For once he couldn't blame her. Six years was an incredibly long time to be without your lover. He wondered if she had got William back. He knew she never taught past two thirty and Mulder, being curious, wondered if she raced home to her son or her new lover. He figured she may have both but it didn't sound like Scully, she would have settled for one or the other. She may want both but something would stop her from 'having her cake.' Her selflessness would keep her longing for one whereas his own selfishness had cost her their son in the first instance.

Opening his wallet to check his money he saw the beaten up photo of Scully holding William, he'd caressed the photo so many times he knew every crease, every line and especially every contour of her face. $10, that was all he had. A light breakfast for him that day, this money had to last until he saw Skinner. Toast and a tea would just about fill him up. 

He was intent on going back to the University to find Scully and make her see that he did love her. Who couldn't love her? She was so beautiful. Not like the catwalk models but an intelligent, funny, self-assured beauty that anyone who knew her could recognise just as he had the day that they had met. It had been uphill from then. A love based upon mutual respect and trust. One that they had built upon but without noticing that it was what they were doing. There was no struggle between them, they thought of each other as friends, the kind of friend you could tell anything to and not have to worry about. It came as a surprise to him when he woke up one morning and realised that he was totally in love with Scully. Mulder had rolled back into bed, that morning, groaning because he couldn't believe he had let it happen. She would never feel the same.

It wasn't until much later that he had been told by Scully that she had realised months before him that she, too, was in love with him. Mulder smiled remembering her face breaking out into a happy smile when he had finally told her exactly how he felt. That smile was all he thought about, every minute of the day. 

Opening a piece of a paper, Mulder, re-read Scully's work schedule. He couldn't believe how easy it had been. Pretending to be an adult student to the seemingly new receptionist had gained him a copy of the entire timetable for the forensic science department. Mulder had written Scully's timetable on the back so not to have to stare at the complicated schedules. It looked more like a mixture of bus timetables than a schedule for lecturers.

Today she was in the Labs from 11.30 with year two – Toxicology- and all he had to do was find them, scrub in and… and what? That was where his plan faltered. He didn't know what to do. Maybe he would just watch. It would be easier the following day, he could watch her lecture, but he had to see her today. He had to.

10.30am

Scully chatted away with the Administrator for her Department, Carolyn, they both laughed about the newest student affair that seemed to be developing. Not because it was funny but the fact, the girl, following three dates had declared undying love for her male partner. In many ways Scully felt the slice of loneliness that ached within her, to have Mulder back would change her life. It was not to be.

Scully stopped mid-conversation as a song came onto the radio, it reminded her so much of Mulder's being away from her, 'Right here Waiting' by Richard Marx. 

"Are you ok?" Carolyn asked trying to type at the same time.

"Yeah, this song used to mean a lot to me, I think it still does." Scully sighed leaning against her friend's desk.

"Reminds you of that guy you really loved?"

"Yes, it does…" Scully trailed off as a familiar buzzing sound rang in her ears. '_Just what I need today, of all days!' _Scully thought as the noise got closer and the tingling began in the base of her neck.

"You've gone all pale are you sure that you are okay?" Carolyn asked seeing Scully's face fall just as the tingling began.

"Yeah, fine, I've got to go get prepared for my class. I'll speak to you later, okay."

"Sure." Just then the phone rang, Carolyn answered allowing Scully to leave. As she reached the office door Carolyn called her back.

"What?" she mouthed at Carolyn feeling a little impatient as the tingling continued its 'natural' course across her shoulders and moved towards her lower back.

 "Thanks" she said into the receiver as she hung up. "There are no lab groups for you today. There is a gas leak in the lab building. I hope you have a lecture prepared or something. I'll post notices for you." She rifled through some papers before finding a book, which she opened urgently. Running her fingers down the pages Carolyn found Scully a lecture hall in which she could teach.

"Lecture hall 591! The kids will hate it. That's the room I had last year that the students swore had seats that gave then numb bums. I guess it'll have to do though. Can you ring groups two and three? They'll be expecting to come in this afternoon for their lab groups. Make the lecture one thirty this afternoon, that way there is plenty of time for them to get here. On second thoughts, can you ring group two, I'll ring group three."

Scully said. She wanted any excuse to get away from the buzzing and tingling that was causing her discomfort in the nicest possible way! Sometimes it would stop if she left the room that she was in, almost like it lost reception.

"Sure. That's no problem."

"Thanks." I'd best get ringing around then." Scully smiled before leaving the office for good. 

As predicted the buzzing and tingling ceased once she reached the safe haven of her office. It was too much to bear and with a gas leak too!

Booting up her computer Scully found the list of students' telephone numbers and began her task of telephoning each one. By 11.00 she had successfully spoken to all of her students. Each said they would be there, only the commuters would be missing the lecture but she promised to e-mail them the notes. 

Sighing with relief, Scully set herself the task of printing her lecture. Thank goodness she hadn't deleted it from her computer files!

10.35am

Mulder could see Scully, through a window on the first floor, from where he was walking, through Scully's building's car park. She was laughing with someone in the building, he wasn't sure where she was but he had to find her, to get close to her, to see that smile properly. Opening the door he felt the nerves course through his body, what if she rejected him?

He got closer to the reception office but stayed around the corner so not to be seen, he had to compose himself before seeing her.

"Lecture hall 591!" he heard Scully protest, he knew where she was going to be now and opening the university map he located where he would chance meeting her again! He had to talk to her, he had to make her see sense and love him again, but not now. She was too busy with the gas leak problem to want anything to do with him. He turned away steeling a look at her before she left and as he did a cold shiver ran down Scully's spine, just before she left reception to go to her office where she noted the tingling had disappeared.


	7. Chapter 7 I'm Back!

7

1.27pm.

Mulder had seated himself in the most central seat he could get to. He'd got a pen and paper from the extortionate University student shop. Just for show, he had thought at the time of purchase but really it was because he was interested in Scully's lecture. He was concerned because he knew he'd be staring at her face, seeing the changes against the creased photo, more importantly looking for signs she had another lover. Watching the door he waited patiently to see her face again. Mulder couldn't get over why he had left her behind, it didn't matter that Skinner had organised him a ticket to Chile. What did matter was his not going back to get her. Then he had seen the headlines of the Washington Post 'FBI Agent cleared of conspiracy charges' he had sighed with relief but knew at that precise moment that he would never be able to see her until his own charges were dropped.

As Scully neared the classroom she heard the buzzing start again. She was getting used to the constant interruption, now, and although it annoyed the hell out of her she let the feelings wash over her unless they were too strong. It was the weirdest feeling in the world, being 'turned on' by the sound of a bee and a tingling throughout your body. She smiled thinking of a supernatural twist that Mulder would have put to it. 

'I've got to stop thinking about him!' she thought as she opened her Lecture theatre swing door with a gentle push.

Everyone was seated, pens poised in their hands, waiting for her to start speaking.

"Thanks for coming everyone. I'm sorry it was such short notice but it is nice to see the majority of you made it. Okay. Today's topic isn't on your reading list but it is something you should find interesting…" Scully began her hour lecture informing the students about how misinterpretations can occur when examining blood work for signs of anomalies. 

Mulder sat, for most of the lecture, in awe of Scully's beauty. She looked perfect from his 6th row seat. Her knowledge was true, informative and fun. She kept making them all laugh with a wry humour only she was capable of! Occasionally he jotted down a few notes but all he could do was stare at her mouth and how she spoke. He imagined her lips moving towards his ready for their kiss. The kiss that would ignite the flames of passion within them both once more, such a kiss that would lead her from her new man and back into his arms again.

Scully couldn't believe how well she was doing considering the constant tingling was at a peak but thankfully one that was tolerable. It was something that pleased her especially since it hadn't interrupted this lecture once, yet. The students were paying attention and also making notes, not that they really needed to, as this wasn't entirely essential to their course.

Drawing her lecture to a close Scully thanked the students for making it on time and for coming in at short notice, she also apologised for them missing out on Lab time.

Scully began clearing away her things, her back to the seats, as the last few of the students left the hall. Mulder stood from his seat, watching her intently he could see the tension within her shoulders. Something was bothering her, was it the time? 2.29pm or was it something else? Slowly, taking a step at a time, he walked down the staircase of the lecture seats. 

Scully heard the buzzing increase in volume, closing her eyes; she let the feelings that were developing flow through her body. She had to let it happen. This wasn't the ideal place but she was so tense only the orgasmic feelings would rid her of the tension mounting within her. 

Putting her notes into her briefcase Scully snapped it shut as the heat within her rose.

'Oh Jesus, Oh F@ck, Oh F@ck!' she thought as the fizzing began to work its way south, faster then it had ever before. A memory struck her mind, the day after she had first slept with Mulder, she felt the fizzing then almost as strong as now and with every step he had taken the worse it had become, just like now. Was he there?

Scully didn't dare turn around, she couldn't, Scully felt as if she had been frozen to the spot. Her head was confused, how should she react, be happy or angry? She was both, if she was honest. What should she do? How did she look? How did he look? God! Did she want to floor him, that's right, grab him by the balls, cut them off and kill him! He deserved it. He'd left her, abandoned her when she was sick and… left it until now to return, probably expecting to start where they had left things six years ago. 

'No F@cking way!' she thought

A sudden wave of the pins and needles flowed across the flat of her stomach and dived down to where she most needed to be touched. The secret place that many wanted to explore but few had succeeded. Standing straight she tried to compose herself, tried to shake off the feelings that were increasing with every breath she took. Her heart pounded with the building pressure within her body, Scully tried to control the roller coaster of emotions that flickered through her.

Mulder couldn't speak; he hadn't a clue what to say to her, she looked amazing. Just from the way she was standing, he knew she had realised that he was there. Her shoulders had bunched up in the way they always had when she was deciding how to act or what to say.

5 feet away.

He had reached her, thoughts of what to do ran through his mind…

2 feet away… Mulder reached out and touched her shoulder, as if released from her invisible restraints, Scully slowly turned to face Mulder. Her heart pounded faster than ever, her breath quickened making her breasts heave beneath her blouse. 

'Would the fizzing ever stop? All I need is to see Mulder again and be mid-orgasm!'

This was the moment they had both been waiting for… Scully began to smile an unsure smile, it was so beautiful, and she was so beautiful…

SMACK!!

Scully had given Mulder a right hook to the cheek using the energy from six years of stored anger and hurt. Then she buried her face into his chest and hugged him close to her. Totally stunned all Mulder could do was hug Scully back.

It was some minutes before either moved. Occasionally Mulder would kiss the top of Scully's head, making her smile and hold him tighter. Neither said a word, not because they didn't want to but because their silence told a million truths to each other. Even after six years Scully could 'feel' his apology just as he could sense the hurt and anger he had caused her.

Eventually Scully lifted her head, to look at him, he looked down and as their eyes met the love they had for each other drew them closer together in a loving, explosive embrace. Scully felt herself shudder with the height of orgasm as Mulder's lips touched her own. Holding her tight Mulder kissed Scully harder, their tongues exploring the mouths they knew so well.

Mulder gently guided Scully back towards the edge of the 'teacher's table' which she jumped back onto. Softly Mulder broke the kiss, motioning to speak, he studied her face as she stopped him from talking by pressing her fingers to his lips.

"Don't say a word, just kiss me!" as their lips touched once more Scully felt the fizzing disappear and the bee seemed to fly away into the distance.

Wrapping her legs around his waist and running her fingers through his hair Scully could feel Mulder's excitement at being with her again. She wanted to, she was ready to but she couldn't, not then, not there and not at that point in time. Breaking the kiss to look over his shoulder at the clock Scully jumped, seeing the time as being 2.38pm

"I can't do this, its not right and it certainly isn't fair!" Mulder pulled away, nodding his understanding. He held her hand in his and helped her down from the table.

He couldn't believe that he had left it so long to come back to her. It felt like a miracle. He knew what he had to say to her but the words wouldn't form in his throat, this was hard.

"I'm sorry." Mulder finally said, not wanting to say that at all. It was just like his last e-mail… he had wanted to tell her so much but found himself writing those two words which could be said without earnest.

"I know you are, so am I." Scully responded glancing at the clock, very aware that she had to leave or she would be late for her 'love' even now that Mulder was back the urgency to get home pulled her away from her sun, the one person whose life gave hers meaning. With Mulder she was precious as the Hope diamond. With her love she knew that she was the centre of their world but that love was different, it would change and develop like the seasons but with Mulder it was a wild, passionate love. A love she had never felt before with a strength that knew no bounds.

"I have to go." Scully said quickly kissing his cheek before grabbing her stuff and racing away from him.

"Wait, let me come with you. We have to talk." He said chasing after her, it didn't take him long to catch up with Scully half way down the corridor.

"You can't come with me, you have to call Skinner, and I have to meet someone!"

"Anyone I should know about?"

"Yes but not now… I just have go, please Mulder, I have to go." She was looking at him, seeing the pleading in his eyes broke her heart but she HAD to go, there was no way she could be late.

"Tell me."

"NO!"

"Let me come with you."

"NO, Just go call Skinner."

"If it's another guy, just tell me!"

"I can't do that! Another time, please?"

Scully unlocked her car using the remote and threw her briefcase onto the back seat. By the time she had gotten into the car Mulder was already buckled in.

"So you have a new lover?" He said as she did up her own belt. "There I was thinking you would wait for me."

"I did! Its hardly my fault that you took six years to come back, now, is it!" she retorted.

There was no way he could respond to that. Scully's car sped down the gravel driveway spraying gravel as she drove away. All she seemed to be doing lately was driving erratically, but then it had been an erratic few days. Steeling a sideways glance at Mulder her heart melted.

"I'm sorry." She said, her whole being meant it but how could she explain about her new 'love?'

She was still in love with Mulder and he wasn't dead like she had thought he might be. How did you explain the "I love Mulder but I love you, too" scenario? It just didn't cut it and she felt terrible for feeling the way she did about Mulder.


	8. Chapter 8 UhOh, the truth is out

8

3.25pm

Scully shook her head and paced her living room for the millionth time. Mulder was trying to explain everything but she couldn't take it in. It wouldn't matter if he had gone to the moon investigating life up there, that didn't bother her, what did was her love's impending arrival. Within twenty minutes the front door would open and there would be a show down. Mind against mind, rage versus jealousy. Scully couldn't bear it. 

Despite it having been six years it still felt too soon for this bridge to be crossed. She wasn't sure that she wanted it to happen, she wanted to keep these two worlds separate, to love them both separately she wasn't sure if she had enough love to love them both together. Mulder's being away had been perfect, she knew he was alive and could love him whilst being with her new love as well! 

'I'm so selfish.' Scully thought knowing full well that she was probably heading for the worst moment of her life. From where she stood, at the window, she could see and hear the babbling of children as they piled from the yellow school bus. It caused an aching within her heart knowing that just six miles away, William, would be doing just the same as her neighbours children.

"Please let me explain, Scully." she turned to face Mulder, his eyes were full of sincerity. She knew why, she didn't need an explanation.

"I don't need you to explain, Mulder, I just need you to get out of here. I can't handle this, right now. Its all so sudden."

"He's due home, isn't he?" Mulder questioned he could see how edgy Scully was getting it needed no explanation.

"NO, no, no. You don't understand!" Scully was frantic, she didn't want it to happen it was too much for her to cope with.  
  


"Then let me explain, please? I need to tell you… please?"

"Tomorrow. I promise, you can explain then."

"No. I need to explain now! I have to." Mulder urged, pleading with her to let him speak. He saw her shake her head. He couldn't understand what she was so afraid of.

"I – uh – I really don't need to hear this." she said trying but failing to get him to leave before her world was turned upside down.

"I'm going to tell you anyway! You were sick, really sick. I couldn't keep watch and take care of you! I was useless. I thought you were dying, that the aliens had done something to your chip. I wanted you to get better and I did intend to come home. I did, but when I saw the headlines about you trial, I knew I couldn't return until it was safe for us to be together."

"If that is the truth then why risk it now? Huh? It's not safe. Skinner is trying to find you! Because the case is nearly gathered you decide to see if you can win me back! You can't jut walk in and out of my life like this. It so not fair, Mulder, its just not!"

"I know that! I want to apologise for everything and now you have a new lover I want for us to be friends."

"This is too much. What made you think I had a new lover?" Scully realised she going to have to tell him, and fast, it was 3.39pm. The truth would be out if she didn't say something. Part of her didn't want him to know, he'd hidden from her so why should her personal life be revealed to him!

"Just a feeling. Skinner wouldn't talk about you and he wouldn't let me talk about you either. I needed to, so much. I love you! You know that don't you."

"Of course I know you love me. I love you too." It had escaped her lips before she had the chance to hold onto those words. 

Panic rose in her heart as she heard the sound of cars driving down the street. Mulder saw the look on her face. 'Did she mean to say that? Its not like her to say something she didn't mean.'

"Then why be like this? Don't push me away! If you love me then don't!"

"I'm not trying to push you anywhere. It's complicated..." The sound of car brakes cut her off, glancing out of the window, she saw the deep red Ford Mondeo stop outside of the house. Her love got out of the car, a collection of items in each hand. Another shockwave rushed through her.

"Mulder, please, I just can't do this. I'm not racing off with you again. I have another person to consider."

"They don't matter, to me, you do."

"They should matter to you!" Scully was getting angry. If they mattered to her then why didn't they mean something to him?

"Why should they? It's you that I love and want to be with. I want you to come away with me, you know that!"

  
"I can't. I have to stay here…" she had to tell him, it was too late to make him go away. "I should have told you before…" Her heart pounded in her ears, she had to tell him now. "I'm a…" 

"MOM!" called a young girl; Scully's head fell and her hands covered her face so to avoid Mulder's eyes that were showing all the confusion and the disbelief, which the situation warranted.


	9. Chapter 9 1 gets mad!

9.

#1 watched the scene that was set before him. Mulder and Scully were re-united. Thumping his fist upon the table he yelled with rage. It wasn't ever supposed to happen. This spoilt everything and all of his plans would have to be brought forward. Trust that Mulder creature to ruin the best-laid plans. It had been perfect, lulling Scully into a sense of security and then WHAM! Bring her back to reality and let her be reminded exactly who had the control over her life! Certainly not her, there was only one-way for that to happen and he had to do everything to prevent that from happening!

He was partially glad he had watched her today. Her heart rates had been fluctuating rapidly recently and now he knew the cause. She would have to be careful. Mixing with Mulder was a recipe for disaster yet she hadn't a clue. Something was wrong. She wasn't supposed to react to his kiss like that. Scully should be in pain the fizzing wasn't meant to stop when physical contact was made. That was what the syndicate had promised him. Once the Scully – Mulder son had been born her chip would make her physically ill when in the near vicinity of Fox Mulder, for he could destroy them all. Their union would stop the invasion. They alone could create the vaccine to stop alien inhabitation of the planet. And now that Scully had revealed herself as the Key. 

#1 had the sole responsibility of saving his kind and he would do that even if it meant killing one of them.

He looked in on the new scene, Mulder had no idea that Scully had given birth to a daughter, and #1 found it interesting to watch Mulder's reaction. He studied the facial expressions, zooming in on the tiniest detail of the rugged face. Those eyes, they told stories that no one should know; now they were hurting. What were they called? 'Windows to the soul' this man had a soul that was hurting yet when Mulder looked at Scully that hurt disappeared and some other emotion appeared. Humans were strange creatures yet they served the purpose that his kind needed. Their reproductive systems were almost identical to their own apart from their own gestations lasting three Earth days rather than nine Earth months. They were all cloned from the great one and now their way of life was in jeopardy. 

The new clones were failing. Their genetic engineering had problems that only one person could answer… Dana Scully. She knew about cloning, he was sure, she could tell them how to stop their 'children' being born without defect. The perfect race was disintegrating before his very eyes and he was powerless to stop it. Damn, damn, damn.

How could he have let it happen, Mulder was not supposed to come back, #8790 was in trouble. His job was to tail Mulder and stop his moving towards Washington. Another one of the clones had to be destroyed.

"Bring me 8790." He demanded his fingers reaching into his pocket and pulling out the silver stiletto. Shaking his head he sighed, killing one of his brothers was never easy.

#8790 entered the room escorted by two guards. Damage was evident to the clone's face. Obviously his escorts, #97546 and #32451 had been having fun, the girls always were more vicious. They both smiled as #8790 struggled, knowing what was to happen, they tightened their deadening grip upon him. Females, were stronger then males, a natural flaw if you could call cloning natural. 

"Stop the struggling 8790, you failed, the laws of our kind are specific. If you fail on your assigned mission then you must be exterminated. We, as a race, must not fail. Do you understand?" he watched his brother stop struggling and kneel before him. How he hated to do this. Pressing the release button upon the stiletto he heard the familiar hiss of air as the stiletto extended. Panic was visible in his brother's eyes but instead of fighting, #8790 lowered his head as #1 approached running his fingers across the fine point of the unearthly metal.

"Is there anything that you want to say #8790?" he watched him nod.

"I'm sorry I failed our kind. I die with the dishonour that I have caused our race, our family." #1 touched the clone's head as recognition of the apology and without causing any further agony he thrust the stiletto into his brother's neck. With a crack and splutter they witnessed the death and destruction of one of their kind.

Green ooze and smoke poured from every orifice of the clone's body. #97546 and #32451 watched, as they had so many times, without shock as the body pulsated with death tremors. They stepped back as the blood of their brother began to seep toward their shoes. They knew it could burn right through any human material and they didn't want that to happen. They left the room as silently as they had entered smiling at the death yet realising that one mistake of their own would result in the death penalty.

Within minutes the death was over and taking some water #1 poured it over the green ooze, brushing it away and into the street by their building. The one rule he hated. If you killed one of your kind, then you dealt with the mess! A nasty job but then it was an understandable ruling.

He was amazed that Humans had tried, without much success, to clone themselves. The flaws were numerous yet somehow there was one perfect human clone and he was watching them right now.

#1 turned his attention back to the Scully household. #1 began rewinding the pictures, so to see Mulder's reaction once again, to seeing the girl. He didn't seem to know anything about the child and that puzzled him. Scully didn't appear to be one for keeping secrets, especially, medically based ones of her own. He was still confused how she had done it, how could she? He had to know.

Mother and daughter were perfectly identical and no one suspected a thing. Some children looked more like one parent than the other but this was spooky. Only a clone could look exactly like their Mother and now as he watched the little girl wandering up the pathway to her home he tried to fathom just how Scully had succeeded where so many had failed.

#1 looked at the open folder upon his desk. A photo of Scully and her daughter lay on the top. He had to find out how she had successfully cloned herself.

"If I don't find out, one of you will die!" he said as he picked up the photo then laughed as he chose which of them to kill for fun.


	10. Chapter 10 Family?

10.

Mulder stared at Scully it was all he could do. It was unreal. She had another child when she had made him that solemn vow. A vow she had made in blood how could she break that? It felt like someone had taken hold of his heart and squeezed it until it had burst. Rubbing his face with his hands Mulder found the nearest seat to him, an armchair, and sat down. He looked at her accusingly he wanted her to remember what she had promised six years ago, just before she had fallen ill. Now he knew why she couldn't go away with him. Not only did she have another lover but also another child by that lover. He didn't want to stay there but he felt compelled to stay when all he wanted to do was run. He fought the urge to flee, she would explain, she had no other choice but to explain. He would sit there for the next three days if he had to.

The little girl was stood frozen in the doorway her face a perfect replica of Scully's. Every feature was the same, her eyes that deep piercing blue, the red hair that fell straight but only down her back not cut to the chin like Scully's but that face! It was Scully's, not one feature was different, not one. Except for the youth in that face, she was what, Four? Maybe younger, he didn't know! Part of him didn't want to yet he was going to find out because he needed to know how long it took for her to break that vow a year, two years, six months? How could she have broken the one promise he had guaranteed upon?

"There is only one man who I want to father my children and that is you." Cutting her hand with his penknife she had made the vow to him as he did the same. His vow was to love only her for the rest of his days. He had been true to that promise. She hadn't.

Looking down to his left hand, Mulder saw the feint scar where he had cut his own hand. How could she have sworn to only have his children then break that promise?

Scully couldn't decide what to do. They had seen each other and Mulder's face said it all. She watched how he traced the scar on his left hand with his right forefinger. What was he thinking? He looked like someone had taken his heart and put it in a blender. It was she who was responsible for that. Scully knew that she should have told him before, in the lecture hall, but she couldn't. The words she so desperately needed to say just would not form. He was hurting and she knew that. Her daughter stood in the doorway as if a statue were there. She was gauging the situation as only she could. The face that had been seen in photographs all her life was now there, in reality, not just a 2-D representation. 

Scully watched as a smile slowly formed on the girl's lips. A smile that could melt a thousand frozen hearts, just as one ray of sun melts the morning snow. Mother and daughter exchanged smiles. 

The little girl looked excitedly at Mulder then to her Mother who had tears in her eyes. This was the moment she had dreamt about so many times. It had finally come true. Now her Mom would be the happiest she had ever been and everything would be perfect. There would be a wedding and she would be a bridesmaid with flowers in her hair just like a princess.

"I told you Mommy, I told you." She said

"I know you did sweetheart." Scully looked at Mulder. His expression hadn't changed but he looked up to her daughter's words.

"You told your Mom what?" he asked, not quite sure why he was speaking to her in an adult fashion.

"That, you would come home!" She said looking into his face searching for something, anything that showed he had already known about her. His thoughts she could see, clear as daylight. He knew nothing.

"Did you indeed?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at Scully who nodded to his silent question. She had said he would be home, that morning, she had said it before but this morning had been adamant that Mulder would return. It had come to no surprise when Scully realised that he had been sat in her lecture that afternoon.

The girl walked over to Mulder cautiously. She didn't know how he would react. Standing, no less than two feet from him, she held out her hand for him. Gently he took the child's hand in his own and shook it.

"You know who I am?" he asked, curious as to why Scully would tell a child about him when the only man she should care about was her Daddy.

"Of course I know who you are, silly, you're my Daddy!" she said before throwing her arms around his neck. Mulder was so astounded he didn't know what to do so he hugged her back. This tiny girl could NOT be his; she was too young to be his child. Pulling back from the embrace the little girl took Mulder's face in her hands. Her blue eyes stared deeply into his, she was reading what he was thinking, and Mulder could feel his thoughts being penetrated. It didn't hurt it was like a warm fizzing in his head.

It was then that she planted a kiss on his brow.

"You don't believe me. Ask Mommy." She said matter of fact. The little girl looked at Scully, walked over to her, and embraced her also.

"Can you go get changed please, sweetheart? Mommy needs to have a little chat with…" their daughter disappeared before she had the chance to finish her words.

Mulder looked angry. Then he looked hurt a wounded puppy kind of hurt. Scully knew what she had done to him. This wasn't going to be easy.

Scully drew up her wooden chair and sat opposite Mulder who once again had his face in his hands.

"How could you do that? To me and to her?" he asked, emotion cutting through the words like a hot knife through butter.

"Do what?"

"Lie to her, lie to me. How can she be mine? She looks four and unless you had a two year pregnancy there is no way that she is mine!"

"She is your child. She is five. Why don't you believe me?"

"How can I? I come back from trying to stay alive and you've set up house and family without me and claim YOUR child to be mine!"

"Don't do this Mulder, don't! She is your child I swear to God. I wouldn't lie about something like that!"

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?"

"I was hurting. You left me! What was the point? You couldn't come back even if you wanted to. You'd have risked everything and lost your life, I didn't want that. I wanted you home when it was safe for you and me to be together. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes! You know how wrong it is otherwise you would have said something before letting her tell me… What is her name? You haven't even told me that!"

"Samantha, Melissa."  Scully said leaning forward her arms resting upon her knees her fingers linked together. She didn't look at him.

"Why?" Mulder asked, choked with emotion.

"A tribute to our sister's, I wanted Samantha to have your name but she couldn't, just like William, you weren't here to register her. I had to know some part of her was named after you."

"Why not after my Mom?"

"Because Samantha was so important to you! I wanted our Samantha to be like that, our daughter Mulder, I wanted her to feel you loved her like you had loved your sister." He could see how much she was relieved at telling him yet she wouldn't meet his eyes. 

Mulder reached forward taking Scully's hands between his own. She looked up tears filled her eyes.

"I'm sorry that I kept her from you, really I am."

"It's okay, don't worry, we'll be fine." He said taking her face in his hands he caressed her cheek with his right thumb. Softly she leant her face into his hand.

Closing her eyes she took in the feeling of him being home. As she opened her eyes she moved closer to him as he leant forward to kiss her. Their lips met in the tenderest of kisses that only two lovers could share. A squeal of delight came from the doorway making them both laugh, Samantha had been watching.

"Mommy and Daddy sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" she sang before skipping across the room to them and seating herself upon her Father's knee, squirming around to find the best spot.

"So, Samantha, you are my daughter?" Mulder said using his official ex-FBI tone of voice

"Yes." She said looking up into his serious face.

"Can we start by setting some 'rules!" Scully raised an eyebrow as she watched the scene and Samantha's face pale with worry. Samantha hadn't expected her Daddy to have rules like Mommy. She nodded her answer.

"Right, First off… No butt squirming when you sit on my lap!" Mulder said tickling the little girl and laughing himself. Scully face broke into a smile. Her family had come together.


	11. Chapter 11 Anger management

11

7.45pm

Scully had spent the evening enthralled by Mulder's attempts at building a relationship with their child, in his own way, making up for having missed so much of Samantha's life. His little girl, the child they had planned but never expected to receive. Having William was a blessing, one that couldn't last, but Samantha was something else. She was proof. The physical proof that Scully's abduction hadn't rid her from all her ova, leaving her barren. The child that she had bore without him, again, was a symbol that their love could conquer anything. Any mountain that was to be climbed would be accomplishable. He was settling Samantha down to sleep, taking this opportunity, Scully called the one who had to know Mulder had returned.

"Skinner." He had grunted into his mobile, obviously unimpressed with the hour of the phone call.

"Its Dana Scully. I – um – I…" Scully was flustered at his abrupt tone.

"I'm sorry Dana, What can I do for you?" He sounded almost too apologetic.

"Its not what you can do for me, its what I can do for you!"

"What is it? Has Mulder got in contact?"

"You could say that."

"What do you mean?"

"Mulder is here, at my house. He knows everything now. Can you please come and get him. Take him someplace safe. You know the FBI do those routine area searches for him, he cannot be found here!"

"Calm down, you aren't due for another search, not for a month yet."

"I can't have him here!"

"Dana, you have to. I can't organise anything at this kind of notice. When did he arrive?"

"This afternoon. Can't you have him at your house? John's or Monica's? Please?"

"What are you worried about, Dana? It will be perfectly alright for you to have Mulder there!"

"No, it won't, please, Walter!" Scully pleaded. She had to get Mulder out of there. It felt to claustrophobic having him in her house. She wasn't sure what she felt and it was scaring her the thought he may assume things would begin where they were left. She wasn't ready for that, not yet; she may have been working towards forgiving him but not that much! She had too much to cope with. Samantha's eagerness to make a bond with her Father, Mulder's equal attempts in that area, Mulder wanting her back, the exam preparation and she still hadn't marked those essays!

Upstairs Samantha looked through tired eyes at her Father. She still couldn't believe he was there. Closing her heavy eyes she began feeling what she dreaded. A tremor began to flow through her stomach rippling up to her face. Her head snapped back, eyes rolling in their sockets revealing nothing but white. Images of her Mother begging and pleading on the phone and her crying flooded her mind like a shockwave.

Mulder didn't know what to do. He sat frozen to the spot and after a second had passed he saw Samantha's face begin to change back to what it had been. Instead of the tight grimace she had worn, her body solidified her back arched against her bed. Her breathing seemed to stop in that moment.

"Scully!" he yelled as he regained his voice. "Scully, Get here, Quick, its Samantha!"

Scully didn't seem to hear him, he ran out of the door screaming her name and to call 911. He returned to Samantha's room where she was huddled beneath her bed covers shivering.

"Hey, Samantha, are you okay?" He asked brushing her fringe from her damp brow in concern, it had been like a scene from the Exorcist and that scared him.

"Yeah. It happens sometimes Daddy. I had a special dream."

"What?" He looked confused, what could the girl be talking about she'd had a fit of some kind.

"I see things. I saw Mommy asking uncle Walter to take you away. She's scared, Daddy. Why is she scared of you?"

"Special dreams? What kind of things do you see?" He didn't understand what had happened but he did know that his, or any other, child couldn't fake something like this.

"I see what is going to happen, like I saw you being here when I got home today, and I just saw Mommy talking with Uncle Walter. She doesn't want you here. Why is that Daddy? Mommy loves you but she is scared."

"Do you have these dreams a lot?"

"Sometimes. Mommy puts them on my calendar." Samantha pointed at her Barbie calendar on the wall. Mulder walked over to it. He turned to see Samantha drinking some milk; her face seemed to brighten as she did. Looking through the previous months he saw the letter 'D' appear infrequently and without pattern. Some had 'x2' beside them others had nothing. He saw that this week Samantha had already experienced three dreams, not including the one she had just moments before.

"Have you seen a doctor about these dreams?"

"Yes. He said its not epepsi. He doesn't know what it is. I had to have tests. Lots of tests that hurt."

"Do you mean epilepsy?"

"Yep." Samantha snuggled down in her bed. "I want to sleep now Daddy. Can you put my Barbie light on please?"

"Sure." He said seeing the lamp and turning it on.

"Not that one! The one in the wall, over there!" she pointed at a plug socket and Mulder turned on his heel and switched the socket to 'on' walking over to the bed he sat down and leant over to kiss his child good night, something he had never expected to do. He still could not believe how much she was like her Mother and although he hated to admit it she looked like Emily, too.

"Mommy thinks that too!" Samantha said as Mulder rose from her bed.

"What?"

"That I look like Emily."

"You know about her?"

"No. Mommy just thinks about her sometimes."

"Do you read people's thought all the time?" Mulder's curiosity was piqued, he'd question her more tomorrow.

"No, Daddy, I just sometimes 'see' what they think." Her bottom lip pouted as if she was about to cry. Samantha didn't like what she experienced especially the bad people like the man who was watching the house, he scared her so much she couldn't tell anyone. The man wanted her Mommy to help him but he didn't want her to be alive either.

"Hey, don't get upset. It's all right; I don't mind you seeing what you do. It's a gift that you should treasure."

"Okay Daddy, I will, I promise." Samantha yawned through tiredness and settled down. Mulder left the room switching off the lamp and the main light as he went. Only the soft hum of the Barbie night-light could be heard. 

Mulder closed the door, he realised Scully hadn't answered his cries. Where was she??

Downstairs Scully was arguing with Skinner on the phone. He was putting her whole settled life on the line and for what? Mulder! It didn't matter what she said, Skinner still refused to budge on having Mulder with him or one of the others. It was 'safer' for all concerned that Mulder be with her. Her anger was evident just from the way she held the phone. Mulder had seen it too many times. It was his turn to be angry though. Another secret?

"Scully!" he snapped.

"WHAT?" she growled at him baring her teeth in a cat-like snarl.

"Why the F@ck didn't you answer my calls!" he barked at her, his fear for their child surfacing.

"Because I was on the phone with Skinner!" she hung up the phone, ready for a different showdown. Skinner wouldn't budge so she had to vent this anger somewhere and at someone, why not Mulder? He deserved it after all!

"I know! For Christ sakes why didn't you tell me about her gift?"

"Why should I tell you anything?" she sneered. He didn't have the right to know he would be out of there in the morning, Skinner had promised.

"Because she's my daughter too! Or maybe she isn't and I'm a convenient cover for you!"

"You BASTARD!!!" She slapped him hard across the face "You have NO idea what I've been through with her! Five years of trying to keep her safe from harm and trying to help her through her 'visions'! Do you think it's been easy for me to see my daughter like that? Her body arched like she's on the rack! You haven't a clue. Whilst you've been saving your own A$$ I've been here forging some kind of life."

"I didn't know" He looked apologetic but he could see from the flash of anger, just like lightening, that crossed her eyes he wasn't going to get anywhere. This storm had been brewing for years!

"Well what the hell DID you know? Did you know my life was in the toilet? How my life fell apart after you left? Of course you didn't! You don't even realise what you did, do you?" Scully spat the words as if spitting venom just sucked from a bite wound. "You just walked out of my life without so much as discussing it with me! I loved you God damn it. I loved you to the core of my being but you didn't trust that enough to keep me with you. I had to cope without you. AGAIN! Pregnant and alone, AGAIN! You promised me you'd be there for the next time and all I got was some Emergency Doctor help me deliver her! Did you know I never even made it to the hospital with her!" Tears began to stream as her emotions finally letting loose. Taking a sharp breath she continued to let her emotions rule her verbal explosion.

"Of course you didn't! Why should you have? NO_ONE told you!" she called with a heavy hint of sarcasm "Want to know why? Because I HATED you SO much! I still hate you. Everything you've done to me just proved how little I've meant to you." Scully clenched her fists; she so wanted to pummel him into the ground, to bury him like she had once. Tears and a trail of nasal slime dribble down her face as she shook her fist at him, ready to strike should ha say one word. 

"If you had died it would have been easier to cope with. You wrenched my heart from me, Mulder, took away everything that meant anything to me and left me alone. I gave up my whole life to be with you. Everything that was dear to me I gave up for YOU! All I got in return was you leaving me here, alone, yet AGAIN! I could have gone to prison and you weren't here to save me. I needed you so much, so much and you weren't here." Scully angrily wiped away the tears that fell down her face. She wanted to blame Mulder for her having given William away but he had no involvement apart from the one e-mail telling her to do what she thought was best. Adoption wasn't ideal if she ever wanted William home. It still hurt.

"Everyone expected SO much from me, even you. I had to be strong, I HAD to cope, and I HAD to give a damn when my whole world had fallen into the cesspit of life. No one loved me! Nobody gave a damn about what I felt. It was all Mulder, Mulder, and more Mulder! No one gave a thought to how I was coping without you and I was supposed to be all right with that! You could have called or written but you didn't! You were too busy running away!"

"I e-mailed you." Mulder spoke softly making her heart reach out for him but her contempt reign her back in.

"Three months after you DUMPED me!" Mulder saw the spittle flee from her mouth as she virtually screamed the words at him. 'Poor Samantha, having to hear this.' He thought. He didn't realise that she was sound asleep and wouldn't know a thing about the argument. "I waited every day for some kind of hope, some ray of sunshine that you might throw my way but you NEVER did. You let me down time and again. All your big dreams, nothing more than fantasies, like US ever living a NORMAL life! Something I wanted so badly and you PROMISED ME!" she lowered her head trying to regain her argument, her strength was wavering…

He reached forward, the cracks in her argument beginning to show. She was craving what he had promised and had never fulfilled and it had cut her to the core to see him again to remember what he had promised. Her tears flowed freely, she breathed sharply not wanting to control the tears as a deep desire to hurt him taunted her then she looked at him and knew she couldn't.

He touched her arm which she rejected hitting him in the chest. A sudden involuntary movement had her kick him in the shin with her pointed toe boots. She didn't care if it hurt him. He had to know how she felt. A brief moment of pain crossed his face but he wasn't going to walk away from this. She needed him to see and hear how she felt however she chose to release the emotions.

"Leave me ALONE!" she screamed at him. He shook his head, something she didn't see through her unrelenting tears.

 Again he reached for her, this time taking her by both shoulders, Scully violently shook her head from side to side hitting him over and again in the chest with her fist. Taking her hands he stopped her beating his chest. She didn't attempt to fight him for the calm was due. Slowly he moved his arms around her, stepping closer whilst she tried to shake her head in an attempted 'no.' Tenderly he ran his right hand up her back to the base of skull, gently pulling her head against his chest where the tears flowed stronger and harder than before. She wrapped her arms around his neck for support as she allowed her hurt and anger to pour from within. Scully cried deeply into his chest releasing cries that resembled that of a wounded animal, her strength depleted, she began to sink toward the floor, Mulder eased her down to the floor until he was rocking her to and fro kissing her forehead to let her know it was okay to cry, that she had to let these feelings loose. That he could withstand every blow she gave him.

They didn't move for hours after. Mulder just rocked Scully in his arms and she let her tears flow until they were spent.


	12. Chapter 12 Kiss and Make up

12

1.15am.

Scully sat in her bed hugging her knees. She couldn't sleep because too much had happened. How could she have been so rude! He had done nothing wrong, really, except go AWOL for a few years but she still couldn't keep a check on her anger. It was only natural, wasn't it? Perhaps it was the hormones making her go crazy. She loved him so much and desperately wanted to tell him, to show him although the words wouldn't form. Scully thought about how she'd reacted to his questions over Samantha, it was unreasonable. How could she have flipped like that? Irrational behaviour. Was it? He'd been away for a great length of time and she had coped alone. Surely it was understandable for her to overreact like that? Now she was alone again. He was set up on the sofa and didn't even ask to sleep in the same bed as her despite how close her tears had brought them. The kisses felt wonderful. Tiny fireworks had exploded within her heart and mind. That was love. Why was she alone? Samantha usually came into the room at twelve midnight. Scully had become accustomed to the tiny body beside her on an almost daily basis. She wanted to tell him everything but he was camped out in the sitting room. Why hadn't she asked him to stay when he had escorted her to her room? It was like before, before William, before their having been 'involved'. It was like when they had fallen for each other but did nothing about it, believing the other would make the first move. Secretly she had been glad for having made the first move, even if it was fuelled by Chardonnay. What a night! She'd have to explain to him why she overreacted. He would understand, he always did. Perhaps he could help her understand why she felt the fizzing. That first night together she had felt it in much the same way as she had been feeling it these past few days and over the years on and off.

The fizzing had gone, for now, but she knew it would return and as if on cue the vibrations beneath her skin began.

1.22am

Mulder sat downstairs listening to a radio talk show where lovers told their partners how they felt. He wished Scully were with him just so he could telephone the radio station. She'd wrinkle her nose in disgust at that, but it would be the kind of romantic gesture she would secretly love. He felt a schmuck. Why hadn't he returned all those years ago when he sensed she had needed him to be there? He could remember it as clear as daylight. He'd been sat in the transit van; book in hand, wanting so very much to be with her. It felt like time had stopped and he could see across the miles. Staring into space he could see her, as if she were in the van with him, only she wasn't. A mirage, he had thought, a pleasant mirage. The look upon her face he would never forget.  It was strained for the briefest of moments before a wash of happiness and relief took over her. If only he had known. He should tell her about it. She would probably laugh but something caught in his mind that he had to tell her. Scully was the most important person in his life. He had risked so much in being away from her, namely losing her love and affection. Rising from his seat on the couch he stepped gingerly toward the staircase and Scully's bedroom.

1.39am

Scully was staring into space revelling in the feelings the fizzing caused when she heard the light tapping at her door. 'Blast, just when I was getting excited!' she thought.

"Come in." She said lightly expecting her daughter to open the door, she was stunned to see Mulder's head peek from around the white door. A flush of colour crossed her cheeks. Just when she was halfway to orgasm he appeared! Was it wise to pounce on him now that she was horny??? Maybe…

"Hi" he said cautiously gauging her reaction to his presence. She smiled.

"Hey. Come in." Softly she patted the bed to offer him a seat.

"How are you feeling now?" Mulder seated himself beside her against the pillows.

"Better!" She sighed taking his hand as a thank you for allowing her to let rip. He took this as a good sign. The touching of flesh caused the ripples beneath her skin to fade as if they had never been. "I am really sorry about earlier, Mulder, I am so embarrassed."

"Its not you who should apologise. You have had so much to deal with. I just set things in a spin."

"Not quite."

"Oh."

"Bad timing."

"Can I help?"

"With this I think you can…" she continued, not knowing why, but explaining the fizzing within her body and how it had, twice, disappeared when she had touched him. 

He listened intently trying to work out what was causing her to have these feelings, however nice they were, there had to be a reason. Mulder found it funny that he was the apparent cause for it stopping. They had laughed at that, their heads had knocked against one another making them look into the other's eyes. They had nearly kissed again. 'Why didn't I?' he thought cursing himself for not acting upon impulse.

'Why didn't I?' Scully had thought. 'The time was so perfect. A laugh followed by a bump of the head, and a kiss. How perfect that would have been. Duh!' 

"Thank you." She said out of the blue.

"What ever for?" he asked, puzzled.

"For coming home." Scully hadn't known herself exactly why she was thanking him but now as she looked at him she knew why. She still loved him and she still wanted him. Their love hadn't been a dream and Samantha wasn't an alien by-product of her genetic manipulation. Samantha was their child together. Nothing could change that. 

It was then that Mulder leant towards her. Their lips met for the briefest of moments.

"My pleasure." He said before kissing her deeply with the stored passion of six years. A groan escaped Scully's lips before she could hold onto it. In that moment he buried her beneath him knowing she was his and his alone.


	13. Chapter 13 The start of something good

13.

2.35am

"No. Stop. I can't do this." Scully spoke sharply pushing Mulder away from her. Things were moving way too fast. Scully's whole composure had turned from a woman who was literally about to 'do the wild thing', as Mulder had once put it, to that of a teenager about to have sex for the first time and backing away. It wasn't like her to be afraid of anything, unless you counted Eugene Tooms but that was different! As Mulder had pushed down her pyjama bottoms something had clicked within her. She didn't understand it but she had never the less freaked out. 'Too soon' she told herself knowing that the timing was not the problem, it was her, deep within her.

"Hey, its okay, don't worry about it." Mulder stroked her face with his fingertips and it was now that Scully realised she was crying. Wriggling out from beneath him Scully buried her face into her pillow. All he could do was hug her from behind and tell her it was okay not to want to do anything. That it didn't matter. They'd had such a passionate sexual relationship before that this amazed him. She was scared. Samantha had said that Scully was scared of him. Mulder couldn't fathom why but it didn't seem natural. Although he did realise that he may have been pushing too hard for things to return to 'normal' and to be how they had once been. He was crazy to think Scully would want him after all this time. He felt such a fool, a dumb fool.

Scully sat up and faced him. It was awful to look at his face. He wasn't sure why she was acting this way and neither was she.

"I'm sorry." She said looking him directly in the eyes. "I love you, its just… its just too soon. So much has happened today that it is just unreal."

"I understand." He said backing away from her slightly.

"I don't think you do." Scully spoke tenderly and reached out to touch his face, which lay inches out of her reach. He moved in closer to her, she stroked his cheek. "I've just spent so long wishing and hoping you'll return. There was a deep aching within me that made me hold all my emotions deep down inside. I wanted you here so badly, Fox, so bad that it hurt to think about you at all. I can't believe that you are really here."

"I can't believe it either." He took her hand in his "I dreamt about this moment every day."

"I can't understand why I freaked out. It's so stupid."

"It isn't. Don't pressure yourself. I'll just lay here by your side, if that's okay." She nodded and he hugged her. Scully nuzzled into his shoulder taking in the scent she had missed. He pulled back for a moment, gazing in her eyes, he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips and settled down into the bed beside her. Scully watched him make himself comfortable in her bed. Then she lay down beside him her arm lay across his chest her fingers trailing small circles around his heart. He took her hand in his. Finally he was where he always wanted to be: he was home.

"Stop it." he growled tenderly "I don't want to have to tie you up." Scully burst into laughter. A sound he loved to hear. "What is so funny?" He closed his eyes imprinting her laughter onto his memory.

"I always break out of the ties you use!" she giggled reminiscing their lustful moments of experimentation. Impulse struck Scully making her straddle Mulder, who didn't fight her. He knew all too well that she would lose! It was as if a match had been struck within her. The desire she had felt was returning ten-fold and she was determined to see it through. She needed Mulder more than words would ever comprehend.

"What are you doing?" he asked opening one eye to look at her and taking hold of her hips.

"Nothing." She said innocently reaching into her bedside table drawer. She was in the mood to play and Mulder was enjoying the thoughts of what they used to do. 'She needs the control' he mused 'I should have realised, just like our first… no, our second time together. Dana needs control. Its what drives her.'

Scully's fingers caught what she had reached for. Slowly she pulled at the delicate fabric. The black silk scarf that she had become an expert at escaping from was now well in hand. Mulder had closed his eyes, again, sleepily but his mind was very much awake.

Taking his hands in hers she eased them above his head tying them together with the scarf and linking it through the rails of her bed head.

"Are you sure about that?" Still his eyes were closed.

"Absolutely." She purred feeling the control she had of the situation. Scully dragged her nails down his chest to his navel. Involuntarily he sucked in his breath. Now she had him. Kissing him briefly on the lips, Scully turned her attention to other areas of his body. Gently she nipped at his neck before kissing her way to his nipples, which she licked and sucked in swift movements. She toyed with one nipple, then the other and would return to the first. Unconsciously she took a deep breath as she raised her head, something Mulder took notice of. She was just playing; trying things out, this wouldn't go where he hoped. Despite this he couldn't help but be aroused by her behaviour. She wanted him that much was evident but she was holding back. She was sat upright across his groin 'it would be so easy to…' he thought. Mulder left his thoughts hidden but his body gave away what he was thinking!

Scully smiled, happy with the result of her little play. Her fingers expertly went to his trouser waistband.

"Don't." Mulder said afraid if she continued he wouldn't be able to stop the flow of his desire. She silenced him with the touch of her fingers to his lips. Their eyes locked and he saw she wanted this too. She smiled, the smile he knew meant she wanted him, the smile that was meant for him alone. He smiled back letting her continue with the exploration of his body.

==================================

#1 slammed his fist down on the desk.

"NO!" he yelled. "This was not meant to happen!" panic rose in his chest. His plan needed fast action. Today. He had to move today. He had to move now.

"Someone get me the Head of the Syndicate. NOW!" He yelled over the loudspeaker that connected to the sleeping quarters of 'the family' and within minutes a team had been dispensed to locate and bring #1 the Syndicate boss. #1 needed answers. Promises had been broken and someone was going to have to pay. That payment was going to be their life! Especially if he didn't like what he was hearing.

Curious about the Mulder and Scully relationship, #1, had watched them throughout the evening. He didn't expect them to consummate their relationship, again, so soon. The fact was that he had been promised; by the Syndicate that Scully had no feelings for Mulder. How could they lie to him? He intended to find out and fast. 


	14. Chapter 14 SMUT!

14.

3.09am

Scully looked down at Mulder from her position, straddling him. She had been taunting him for a while. She was kissing him, teasing him, and stopping her actions when he was on the verge of exploding. He was enjoying it, she knew that much, from his every groan. Still she had him tied to her bed, this was too much fun to release him, just yet. 

"Dana, Please, let me go." Mulder had tried to no avail to pull his hands free he had forgotten how good she was at tying knots. Her Girl Guide training had come in useful for something. He smiled at the thought of her in the uniform the fantasy rippled across his mind.

"Be a good boy and I will." She teased, realising his arms must be hurting but still wanting to make him wait.

"Are we playing at being Dana-matrix tonight?" He laughed softly as it had been her idea. The name had come to her one afternoon when she had dressed up for him. He could picture it now, the black leather outfit, the kinky underwear and those suspenders! Yow! The thoughts made him grow harder his lust re-fuelled by the desire he had for her. Scully reached down into his trousers feeling his member with her fingertips.

"Hold that thought!" she said lustfully dismounting from him and running into her walk-in closet. She knew that she had the outfit buried deep in her closet somewhere. Running her hands to the back of her chest of drawers she felt the cold material beneath her fingers. 'Yes!' she thought.

"Oh Come on!" he said as the pain of being aroused for the great length of time got to him.

"Just a second." She called softly to him. She had managed to pull on the skirt, if you could call it that, with little effort. It came to barely beneath her butt and she remembered how much he had loved it. The bra was something else! A black lace-up front, push-up and plunge leather piece that had cost a fortune and took forever to put on as the only way to fasten it was by the laces! It had taken ages to find but it, too, was worth it. Before racing from her closet she looked in the mirror. Her heart sank.

Despite her body being toned to perfection she could still see the flaws that her forty-four year old body had. She hoped he didn't notice. If he did she would kill him if he mentioned her imperfections!

Standing in the doorway Scully smiled. His face was etched with the hunger she knew all too well. He wanted her, he wanted relief and only she could provide it. From her viewpoint she could see his desire reducing. She would stop that immediately.

"Hey big fella. Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me?" She smiled at her impersonation. He lifted his head and grinned at what she was wearing.

"Wow! I can't believe you still own that!" his head fell back against the pillows "Get over here!" he called. She literally jumped upon him straddling him again and planting a deep kiss upon his lips.

"I love you." She said, her hand snaking up towards the ties.

"I love you more!" he said, hearing that she pulled one of the ties and released his arms to which he flipped her beneath him. "You are going to kill me!" he laughed

"I hope not. I had plans for you!" she smiled as he looked deeply into her eyes before rubbing his nose against hers. Taking that as meaning he had the go-ahead Mulder stroked her cheek and ran his fingers across her chest to her stomach and then beneath her skirt.

"No underwear, Dana?" she grinned. He began to kiss his way to her navel she grabbed hold of his hair pulling his face back towards her own.

"Don't bother, I want you NOW!" she purred. Spurning Mulder into action was easy. He had removed his trousers and underwear in less than fifteen seconds, she laughed as he pounced back on the bed. He grinned and kissed her hard on the lips. Taking her arms he pulled them above her head and pinned her wrists against the bed. Gently he pushed her knees apart, with his own, and eased himself between them. He pulled back slightly gauging whether or not she would refuse him this time. Seeing the passion burning in her eyes he knew his answer. He let her wrists go and let her wrap her arms around his neck. 

Slowly he entered her soft folds making her gasp with the long forgotten animal passion. They moved in perfect rhythm with each other. Fast hard movements followed through by the slow and sensual lovemaking both enjoyed. Occasionally they stopped to kiss each other deeply. Their hearts beat faster than before as the sensations began to course through their bodies. The fizzing began in Scully's neck and became a thick current of sensual pleasure, like diving into a hot pool of bubbles. Her breaths became short and sharp and she dragged her fingernails down his back, making thin red lines appear, as she was overcome by the sensations. Feeling how her body was reacting to him Mulder's own body pulsated against hers. Bright colours sparked in both their minds as the explosion of orgasm reached its pinnacle. Mulder kissed her hard on the lips, as he came within her, stopping her own cries of desire in their tracks.

Rolling away from her Mulder collapsed on the bed exhausted. Scully snuggled up to him. Her eyes fluttered closed as she rested her head against his chest. Both were asleep before the clock ticked by another second.


	15. Chapter 15 Revenge of 1

15.

4.25am

Sycamore Drive, Downtown Washington DC

The sounds of smashing timbers awoke the peaceful house. Dominic Marshall's eyes burst open as the timbers cracked. The sound was unearthly at this hour, he glanced at the clock, he didn't want to know who the intruders were but he suspected that he already did. Pulling on his robe he opened his bedroom door that led onto the balcony landing for his staircase. 'Thank God Anne and the children aren't here' he thought as he watched the eight black-clad people walk through his door treading upon the shattered timbers. He knew what this calling meant. At thirty-five he was too young to die but something had made them come and this meant his life was in danger. In fact his life was already over!

He didn't bother running. He couldn't, as his feet were frozen to the floor with fear. The thumping of feet rose up the stairway as they stepped in perfect unison, in pairs, toward him. They scared him to the depth of his soul. Their eyes were so cold it was like feeling  –137 degrees. He shuddered. The fear caused a streak of grey to form in his dark hair, something only they saw, and something he would never know about himself.

Kneeling to the floor he cried

"I surrender, don't hurt me." He was weak. 'Why had they made him the boss?' they grabbed at him, carrying him from the landing upon all of their shoulders. He didn't struggle. They were too strong. He was thrown head first into the black van concussing himself upon the inner wall. A trickle of blood trailed down his face as his head lolled to left shoulder.

4.51am

#1 drummed his fingers upon the desk at the Headquarters for his family. The humans had betrayed his kind. He had offered them the ability to survive the invasion for it to be postponed, on one condition, that the one partnership that would eradicate his kind would be destroyed. They had broken that promise so now it was his turn. If only his family were not dying he could carry through with his threat. Damn. He had to find out the reason before killing the one in charge.

He heard the stomping of boots and the dragging of human flesh against the cold metal floor. They had him, in record time making a smile creep across #1 lips. 

With a thud and the sliding of a body #1 looked down to see the Syndicate boss at his feet. Blood was trailing down his head and from his nose. #4590 and #1265 lifted the man's body to his knees forcing him to look at #1 by snapping his head back so far his neck nearly broke. #1 glared at #4590 for doing this.

"So, we meet again, Mr Marshall." #1 spoke calmly. Marshall looked up at #1 his eyes glazed with the trauma to his head. He couldn't speak, words formed only in his mind.

'What am I doing here?' Marshall thought 'What the hell did I do?'

"Do you really need for me to tell you?"  #1 said reading Marshall's mind as if it were a script written in front of him.

'Yeah'

"Well I'll show you. Run tonight's tape". #1 snapped at one of the family.

Marshall was shown snippets of the Mulder and Scully reunion from their meeting in the classroom to Scully's portrayal of a dominatrix including their becoming one.

'Damn, she's hot.' Marshall thought, momentarily distracted by the pornography on show. Suddenly the penny dropped as to whom he was watching. Mulder and Scully.

'SHIT' he thought realising the trouble he was now in.

"Would you care to explain?"

"I-uh-I-uh… I don't know what to say." He began to speak the words beginning to clear in his head. "As far as I knew the chip was in perfect working order. She should be in agony right now. I can't examine it from here. Someone must have thrown the chip's internal memory. It must have been reprogrammed again. I made sure, when I programmed it last, that she would be in such agony that she should never want to see him again. She isn't supposed to even want sex let alone touch him or be in the same room. I'll find out for you, I swear."

"Its too late for that! This should never have happened. William was one mistake, Samantha another who is yet to be considered but this union… This one will result in the death of us all! How careless can you people be! You are more stupid than I thought" With the back of his right hand #1 smashed Marshall's cheekbone. Blood oozed on the floor. Marshall passed out with the pain to his face his head slumped forward onto his chest. Three perfect teeth clinked upon the steel flooring landing in the blood pool.

"Put him into the cells. I'll question him more later today." Grabbing the microphone #1 spoke clearly to the sleeping family. He liked the fact this new system woke only those required. "Taskforce 9135 report to control room for briefing." This was the day he had dreaded ever happening. He was going to come face-to-face with the one who could both help to rebuild and destroy his family.


	16. chapter 16

16

6.20am

The alarm broke through the sweet silence of Scully's bedroom. She and Mulder lay entangled in each other's limbs. Having barely had two hours sleep Scully groaned with muscle fatigue and general lack of sleep and although her mind was already awake she wanted her body to get the rest it was so accustomed to having. As Scully extricated herself from Mulder's arms he opened his eyes, pulling her against him again. She smiled loving the contact of her face against his chest. What would she give to spend the rest of the day wrapped up in his arms? 

"I'm sorry." She said moving away from him again "But some of us have to work! And you, my dear, have a meeting with Walter this morning."

"Walter!" he said lacing the name with innuendo that made Scully blush.

"Mulder! Don't be ridiculous. I've only had eyes for you. I'll be back in a few minutes." Raising his head he looked at her and smiled. She was still wearing her risqué outfit from earlier that morning. Just thinking about it made him excited.

'What a woman!' he thought and closing his eyes he rolled onto his stomach and fell back to sleep.

Scully turned on the shower maximising the heat to relax the muscles that were already objecting to her moving around.

"For the final test… What do we look like this morning Miss Scully?" looking in the mirror Scully groaned "Gee! Well, girl, you have enough luggage under your eyes to take you to Europe!" at least this time it wasn't lack of sleep through insomnia.

Pulling her hair back from her face Scully saw the 'bite of love' Mulder had given to her. She couldn't wear a high neck top as it was way to warm and her blouses wouldn't cover it.

"How old are you!" she spoke to her reflection. Had this been a movie she would have been given a reply. Shaking her head Scully released herself from the leather clothing and stepped into the shower to become relatively normal again.

6.45am

"Mulder get out of bed." She shook him hard to wake him. She was dressed and had to have him out of her bed before she woke their daughter.

"Five more minutes." He moaned.

"You've had more than five minutes already." Sighing she pulled back the covers revealing his bare behind. Knowing how to make him 'wake up' she grinned before dragging her nails down his back before squeezing his butt.

"God! Woman you're insatiable!" he turned over to see her stood upright her arms folded across her chest. Her eyes were perfectly made-up and her brow arched in that 'look' she gave him that needed no explanation. "Okay. I'm up, I'm up." He moved towards her resting his hands on her hips before pulling her in tight. Her body pressed against his made her release her standoffish pose. He kissed her deeply before pulling away.

"I love it when you get angry. You're so sexy." He walked into her bathroom gathering some clothes as he went. She couldn't help but smile watching one of her favourite views of him. His naked butt!

Turning on her heel she headed to her daughter's room to wake her. She couldn't believe it was already Friday. A whole week had passed that had given more twists and turns than a roller coaster. At least the had the weekend to get to know each other again. She and Mulder had spent plenty of time getting to know each other again during the small hours of the night. Scully still wanted to know what he had been doing these past six years. He had to have experienced so much and she wanted to know what. 

Opening Samantha's door Scully saw the small figured huddled in the bed. Her baby, the precious one, she should never have had. So many times she had thought about giving the child away. It was only during pregnancy these thoughts had plagued her mind. On seeing her for the first time Scully knew that she couldn't give her baby away again. This time it was for keeps. She was grateful for that decision never having faltered.

"Sammie. Sweetheart. Time to wake up." She called as she turned on the overhead light.

"Morning Mommy." She chirruped.

"Get dressed and come down for breakfast."

"Is Nanna coming over today?" she asked innocently reminding her and Scully of the routine. Scully had completely forgotten her Mother always looked after Samantha on a Friday morning and made sure she was safely on the yellow school bus. Samantha may get a ride home from school on occasion but not to school. How would she explain Mulder's being back? Her Mom would kill her. No, she wouldn't, she had always said that Mulder's promise was one not to hold lightly. His promise couldn't have been more sincere. She was right.

"She should be, sweetie."

Scully turned from her daughter's room and headed down the stairs to make breakfast.

7.21am

"Hurry up Mulder she'll be here soon. I want _you _to be presentable!"

"Am I ever not?" she shook her head. Anyone would think it was a first parent-boyfriend meeting from the way she was acting. Mulder was searching for his shirt. It didn't appear to be in the bedroom. He followed her down the stairs buckling the belt to his trousers and as he did the front door opened.

"Are you sure you haven't seen my shirt?" he stopped in his tracks, 4 steps from the hallway.

Margaret Scully walked into the hallway and looked up at her daughter being followed down the staircase by Mulder, a half-dressed Mulder. She could see why her daughter loved him so much! What a body… If she were twenty-five years younger… she would still be in love with her Bill Senior. 

"Mom, I meant to call you. I'm sorry it slipped my mind." Scully hugged her Mother apologetically.

"Dana… You should have called… Hello Fox, nice to see you." She smiled then walked through to the sitting room and half closed the door through habit.

"Nanna!" they heard Samantha call from the table situated at the far end of the room.

"Hey sweet pea."

Scully turned to Mulder and sighed.

"I haven't seen your shirt. It must be upstairs. You had it on last night." She looked up at him. He walked down the remainder of the stairs. She rested her head against his chest as tiredness swamped her body. He hugged her then, as she lifted her head, he kissed her deeply. Their tongues danced with each other momentarily before Mulder spun Scully around so she was leaning against the hall's wall. Slowly he ran a hand down her body and under the waistband of her skirt. She gasped quietly as his fingers reached their destination. As he toyed with her she could feel an orgasm building. Her arms held his neck tightly for support as her legs began to buckle with pleasure. She loved him for this…

"Dana!"

Alien HQ, 1295 – 1300 Memorial Place, Washington DC

#1's taskforce were still in the meeting with him. This had to be a meticulous process. How could they steal away the prize and not be noticed? It had to be done this morning before there was any chance of problems. He hoped the meeting would have been short. Alas, no such luck.

The University. That was the place. Being the Australian Ambassador he could ask for a tour and talk to the tutors about their subjects. He would get his prize. His new aide, he would get her. Smiling at his own plan #1 decided he needed his 'guards' to play a crucial role. Bodyguards who would help him snare the one who HAD to help them or die… Dana Scully.


	17. Chapter 17

17.

7.30am

"Dana!" Scully stopped kissing Mulder and he extricated his hand from beneath her skirt waistband. Both looked behind him and relief washed over them both, as they saw no one was stood behind him.

"Yes Mom?" Scully called over Mulder's shoulder. Her head rested there momentarily as her desire waned. She felt guilty all of a sudden, like a caught schoolgirl who was smoking in the bike shed.

"Did you still want me to look after Samantha this weekend? I did promise her the trip to the zoo." Scully moved away from Mulder and entered the living room. Mulder headed upstairs to find his shirt.

"It's up to you two, Mom, I don't mind. I do have a few things to sort out. Samantha? What would you like to do?" she looked at her daughter who was still spooning soggy cornflakes into her tiny mouth.

"Zoo! Daddy and Mommy and Nanna take me to the zoo! Please Mommy." Samantha looked up with eager eyes waiting for her Mother's reaction.

"That sounds ok. We'll ask your daddy when he comes down stairs again. Is that alright with you Mom?" Scully looked away from her daughter to her Mom.

"That's fine, Dana, now Samantha are you sleeping here tonight? Or would you like to come to Nanna's house for a sleepover?" Scully's Mom looked at her and saw the bruise to Scully neck recognising it for what it was. "Dana, it would give you and Fox the time you need to get to know each other again… even if you have already done some of that!" Scully's mouth dropped open at her Mother's words and then realised her Mom must have seen her love bite. Screwing up her face  she looked away from her Mom.

"Nanna's house." Samantha called after watching her Mom for the ok to stay with her grandmother.

Scully smiled. She couldn't fathom exactly why her daughter would gauge her own opinion on these things but it was cute that she did. 

"I'll go pack your bag. Mom will you collect her from school?"

"Sure."

Scully headed up the stairs to pack Samantha some clothes for the following day. She grinned as she headed up the stairs. 'Mulder all to myself and I can make as much noise as I please!' she thought. Taking the overnight bag that was in the landing cupboard Scully headed to her daughter's room to pack her some things. 

Scully looked in her own room, on her way back down the stairs, to see Mulder sat on the bed looking lost. Leaning against the doorjamb she waited until he registered her.

"Hey." He said looking her over making her blush.

"Hey yourself. Samantha is staying with Mom tonight and tomorrow we're all going to the zoo. Is that OK?" she paused "Is something the matter?"

"No. I was lost in thought. What do you think Skinner will say?"

"That for your own health and safety you should move out of here… Coz I'm likely to cause you a serious strain!" he couldn't help but smile. "That or he has the case in its final stages and getting a court date will be the next step."

"I hope so. I feel bad for putting you under the pressure of my being here." She sat beside him on her bed.

"Its ok, Fox, I missed not having you here. Stay, please?"

"I want to… If Skinner objects I'll find a way around it. We belong together."

"And to think it was just meant to be a one-night-stand!" she joked knowing that was all it had meant to be. In a drunken stupor she had asked him for a one-night-stand that they would forget about in the morning. It hadn't worked. They didn't forget about it that next morning or the one following. It was like fireworks exploding within them both when their bodies had first touched in that all consuming passionate clinch. She could remember it as if it were yesterday.

"That was your idea, not mine. I said we wouldn't be able to stick to just the one night." Mulder commented just as he had at the time of her asking.

"Ok, so for once you were right!" She softly laughed as he pushed her backwards onto the bed and straddled her.

"What do you mean for once?" he tickled her then until she begged him to stop. "Say that I'm always right and I'll stop."

"K- Okay, I'm always right." Scully laughed once more as he tickled her again. "Stop it!" grabbing his face in her hands she thrust her face forward and planted a kiss on his lips. He stopped tickling her and kissed her back. She broke the kiss. "I want you now."

"I know but… your Mom."

"Please. I'll be quiet. I promise." He kissed her forehead and rubbed his nose either side of hers. Their eyes locked and he knew he'd never be able to move away from her. He kissed her again before pulling her further onto the bed.

"You'd better be quiet or your Mom will kill us both!"

8am

Skinner's car drew up to Scully's house. It had been a while but he still knew the place by heart. Those first days after her trial had ended he had spent watching the house for any sign of Mulder. Mulder could not see her under any circumstances. That was why Samantha had been kept from Mulder. For him to return would mean Scully being imprisoned for lying under oath among other grislier charges. Skinner saw the familiar car of Mrs Scully and smiled. He'd always liked her perhaps too much he couldn't help it. He may be married but that didn't stop you fancying another person did it? Skinner shook his head in protest of his thoughts.

He was at the front door before he could gather his thoughts. This meeting was going to be difficult. Ringing the bell he waited for the person to answer. It could be anyone.

"Uncle Walter." Samantha cheered opening her arms for a hug from the huge figure in the doorway. Skinner picked her up in a tight hug.

"How are you Samantha?"

"Fine. Did you bring me anything?" she asked knowing he always did.

"Samantha, its rude to ask!" Scully scolded her daughter before speaking to Skinner she would instil manners into her child before she reached 6. "I'm sorry S- Walter."

"Its okay Dana, as a matter of fact…" he set Samantha down and opening his briefcase he handed Samantha the latest of Barbie's little sister's.

"YAY! Its Hawaiian Stephanie! Mommy Look. Daddy look. Nanna look what Uncle Walter got me! Thank you Uncle Walter." Samantha ran from each person showing them the small figurine in the fluorescent pink box. A look of joy was visible on her face.

"You shouldn't have Walter. You spoil her." Scully said not wanting to sound ungrateful.

"Its okay." He said before looking at Mulder and nodded. They both knew the business in hand and walking one behind the other they headed for the dining room table.

Scully looked up at the clock. 8.15am in all the excitement Samantha had missed her school bus.

"Mom, can you take Samantha to school?" Scully's Mom nodded her reply. "Samantha go say bye to Daddy and Walter." Samantha skipped through to the dinning room to say goodbye to her Father and 'Uncle'. Moments later Scully also went into the dinning room to say her goodbyes. She had a class at 9am and would be late if she didn't hurry, the traffic was bound to be heavy already. Placing her hands on Mulder's shoulders she leant down and kissed the top of his head. After making him promise to see her for lunch she left a key for Mulder and the house.


	18. chapter 18 Scully meets no 1!

18.

10.25am

Scully answered her ringing office telephone, hoping that it was Mulder with good news. It wasn't.

"You're needed in the Main Staff Lounge." Carolyn said softly "Something about that Australian Ambassador demanding a visit this afternoon."

"Thanks. I'll head down there now."

Scully hung up. She hated impromptu visits from dignitaries. They always managed to throw her no matter what the questioning. She knew she had to impress any visitor just in case they were a) wealthy and b) going to send their child to the University.

'Money, money, money' she thought 'you could throw a little more my way.'

It would never happen but she lived in hope of a pay rise.

At least she had worn the black skirt suit and white blouse. She was, for once, presentable. Sometimes she would dress in jeans and a top. It wasn't as if she had to dress in the suits. She had been so accustomed to it during her FBI career that she had carried it through to now.

Her heels clicked along the abandoned corridors as she made her way to the Lounge. 'Smile' she thought 'even though you don't want to.'

Opening the door she couldn't believe that most of the staff were held in the room. It was big but it was ridiculous to cram so many people in there. It was a fire hazard at the very least and claustrophobic at the worst. Scully looked around for someone she could talk to in meaningless chatter. She saw her department Dean heading her way and groaned inwards. Dean Danielle Copeland was a cross between the old British Prime Minister, Margaret Thatcher and a pit bull terrier only Margaret Thatcher had a nicer bite! 

She was blonde, 5'6 and wouldn't let go if she had her teeth into something and right now Scully had the strange feeling that Dean Copeland had her teeth sunk deeply in her!

"Dana, Dana, Can I have a word?" Scully's face drained of colour she knew that she was not going to like this one bit!

"Dean Copeland." Scully said turning and smiling her 'I'm grinning and bearing it' smile

"As you are very much aware the Australian Ambassador is visiting later today. He wants to view the Forensic and Biology Labs, would you be so kind as to show him around? Unfortunately there are exam boards that I must attend and well… the other faculty members are all teaching this afternoon."

"If you are sure?"

"Would I ask, if I was not 100% sure?"

"I guess not. What time?"

"1.30pm. He'll be arriving at the front office. Meet him there and be prompt, he is a stickler for punctuality, by all accounts."

"Yes. Certainly." Scully was shocked at the suggestion she may be late. The university had yet to see her not be punctual for any class or meeting. One thing you had to learn in the FBI was to be on time, even if Mulder hadn't quite grasped that concept. Dean Copeland turned and gave a thumbs-up above her head. Scully soon found out exactly what it had meant.

The Dean of the University addressed the meeting and explained how the fiery redhead, Dana Scully, would be escorting the Ambassador around the University because he had expressed a keen desire in the Forensic and Biology departments.  Scully felt the warmth of a blush flush across her cheeks and from the stares she was receiving her face had turned the colour of a beetroot.

The meeting closed after a short while with many of Scully's peers offering their consolations and words of advice. Most were glad not to have the job of escorting the dignitary around the University and be under the pressure to perform. Scully, however felt that she needed the challenge.

1.20pm

Smoothing her skirt over her hips Scully wondered if she really looked right for showing around the Ambassador. This was not the time to have nerves. Mulder had not called nor had he met her for lunch and right now she needed him to tell her she would be fine. She had eventually telephoned him only to find out that he and Skinner were still discussing his trial details. Lunch was not on the menu, today, at least. Scully had settled for a sandwich with Carolyn but dreamt of having dessert with Mulder later. Scully sped walked to the main entrance to arrive just as the Ambassador's Limousine pulled up outside. Scully sighed with relief… She was never late!

#1 was settled into the back of his Limousine driving along the road leading to the University. He didn't let it be shown but he was nervous of meeting Ms Scully later that day. She was THE ONE who could save or destroy his family and he hoped she would choose the former. She really didn't have a choice. The plan was perfect. Nothing could make it fail, absolutely nothing. Drawing up outside of the stone building he took a deep breath. 'Let the games begin' he thought as the driver opened his door. His mouth almost hit the floor as he saw whom the University had sent to show him around. It couldn't have been more perfect had this been a part of his plan.

Had Scully paid more attention, to the situation rather than her nerves, she would have noticed that every guard, the driver and even the girl on the Ambassador's arm had a distortion to their neck bone. It was the obvious sign of being an Alien hybrid or Alien in form. Scully's nerves had surfaced as soon as the car stopped in front of the University steps. She had graciously walked down to greet him and shake his hand. She wasn't sure whose were more clammy, hers or his. 

As they walked around the various buildings, Scully couldn't help but find the Ambassador interesting. He had developed a keen interest in biology since hearing about the potential for cloning organs to save patients with organ failure. Scully knew very little about the process and had honestly admitted this to him. She didn't want to lie to him just in case he asked her a question that she would not be able to answer. He had set her at ease letting slip that all he knew was what had been downloaded from various Internet websites. They had both laughed at this, an uneasy laugh. Scully felt that something was not quite right. She couldn't place why. This man was not all he seemed but she did feel that she could trust him.

#1 couldn't believe how easy it was. Scully had opened up to him. She had confessed her lack of knowledge about cloning. He didn't believe that, he had evidence to the contrary, later he would question her. For now he kept it light and friendly bluffing his interests here and there. #3791 had provided the perfect touch, a woman upon his arm made everything relaxed. #3791 was acting as the potential student. She was trying to be the niece of the Ambassador when in reality they were brother and sister but with a twenty-year age gap. She could act fascinated with the equipment because she genuinely was… she would soon be training to use the tools she saw in the laboratories.


	19. Chapter 19 the abduction

19.

2.23pm

Scully was still showing around the Ambassador but had become very aware of the time. It didn't matter that her Mother was taking Samantha for the night. She just wanted to get home. She and Mulder still had plenty to discuss. She had to 'fill him in' on the past six years and, boy, did he have to return the favour. At least, for now, the anger she held had disappeared. It had been such a relief to wake up that morning feeling free. Her whole being felt lighter than it had in years. The great weight of anger and resentment was now gone. She had so much to tell him and couldn't begin to think where to start.

#1 noted how her thoughts were distracted, he read her mind occasionally and saw what she was thinking about. Mulder. It didn't surprise him but what did were the thoughts Scully was having of just the three of them. Scully, Mulder and their daughter, Samantha, William was not included in her family image and neither was the potential place for a new child. #1 knew Scully could have another child if she chose to. Her genetic manipulation was such that she could conceive relatively easily but the Father HAD to belong to a specific gene pool, the Mulder's.

The broken promises from the Syndicate made #1 anger. They had sworn that Dana Scully would never 'interface' with Mulder. The children produced could kill his kind without so much as a second thought. It was in their instincts to destroy all alien kinds. They had the power and could use it.

The tour had gone perfectly. #3791 acted as if she were a potential student to the Biology course. Scully was none-the-wiser about their intentions. She had graciously offered to show them back to their 'car' and #1 had dully accepted the offer. It was now that his plan would kick into action… his prize was just within reach.

Scully waited with the Ambassador. The one thing she hated about showing anyone around the university was the 'wait until they are in their cars, smile and wave' policy. It was so dull. Even today she just wanted to go home and be with her family. It was then that it finally struck Scully, her family. It had come together just as it should be. Despite William being fostered elsewhere her family still had the completeness that it should have had all those years ago.

The white Limousine pulled up at the steps. Scully dutifully walked the Ambassador to his car and waited beside the door as he allowed his niece get into the car first. Scully noted the flicker of concern cross the young woman's eyes but chose to put it aside. Behind her two of  #1's aides were standing as if waiting to enter the car. Scully stood watching the Ambassador, he was an interesting man, and nothing like the politicians she had met previously. She smiled warmly at him as he slid into the car. 

One aide grabbed Scully's arms behind her back the other covered her mouth preventing her from screaming. She was pushed head first into the limousine where she slid across the floor and hit her head upon the door on the other side. Groggily she tried to sit up. She yelled for help but the door had already been closed. The aides were already sat in the car. It began picking up speed gravel churning from beneath the wheels. Through the tree lined entrance no one noticed the white limousine turn into a beaten up Ford transit van. 'The wonders of technology' #1 mused. 

"Let me go you freak!!" Scully screamed at #1

"Calm down, Miss Scully, once we have all the information we need from you then we will release you." #1 smiled. 

She was still sat on the floor, as she couldn't move due to the pressure in the car. One of the aides restrained her, by gripping her shoulders, as she made to lunge at #1. She struggled against his strength. It was like a human trying to hold onto a butterfly. It was so easy, he could have broken her bones if he wanted but he was not allowed although come morning she would have a few bruises where he held her that degree too tight.

"B@$tard!" She yelled, "Let me go! What have I done to you? I have a child at home. I need to get home for my daughter! Please don't hurt me. I won't say anything, just let me go." She was hysterical. #1 nodded at another of his aides his concern that she may hurt herself or one of them had she the chance. The aide flicked a switch on the side of the van.

Green gas poured from outlets around the inside of the van. The aliens had created their own form of nerve gas, which they could breathe without it having an affect upon them but humans were rendered unconscious for at least twenty-four hours. Scully panicked at the sight of the fumes before they overtook her lungs. As she struggled to stay awake she noticed, for the first time, that the gas had no effect upon her abductors. It was now she realised whom she was up against. As the realisation rang true in her head her mind went black as unconsciousness finally overtook her. Slumping to the floor of the van Scully narrowly missed hitting her head upon the door.

"That's better." #1 remarked as the van was silent again. "We have a long travel ahead of us Miss Scully, I do hope you will remain quiet."

#1 laughed at his own comment. Picking up a cell phone he dialled the Washington HQ.

"Bring the Head of the Syndicate to the Airport will you. I have business to conduct with him and its certainly is not going to happen in the USA! Did you mend his face? Good. Did you arrange cover for Miss Scully? Excellent. Twenty minutes. Be at the airport by then." He hung up. 

His plan was now executed to perfection. He had his prize, he had the one who would save his kind and perhaps in the meantime he would destroy the prophecy that must not be allowed to become a reality.

3.45pm

Mulder sat clock-watching. He knew that Scully should have been home by then. She had said 'I will see you at ten past three. I promise.' The words kept reverberating around his mind. If she had been stuck in traffic she would have called. He knew the Australian Ambassador was visiting.  Surely it didn't take two hours to look around a University campus? Maybe it did or maybe she couldn't get away on time. Turning on the TV again he pondered calling her office but had no idea of her number. Why hadn't he paid more attention! Concentrating upon her that was why. Scully distracted him to his core and even now he couldn't believe how much work he had accomplished, at the FBI, with her at his side. 

Something made him think that she was sat around the block making him wait to see her again. A gotcha! It was his comeuppance for making her wait six years for him. He smiled at the thought of her being sat a block away in the car a sneaky smile toying about her lips.

He closed his eyes with that image and thought about ways to pay her back for it!

God did he love her!

Hearing a key in the door he sprang to his feet. He opened the living room door to see who was there. It was Margaret (Maggie) Scully and Samantha. Neither could help noticing the disappointment upon his face.

"Hey Daddy. I forgot Beachcomber Barbie." She said hugging his legs.

"What is the matter, sourpuss?" Maggie joked as Samantha headed upstairs to her room for her forgotten items.

"Dana isn't home yet."

"That's so unlike her. Have you telephoned the University? She may have been held up."

"I haven't got the number."

"Its programme eight in the phone." Mulder turned on his heel, picking up the telephone and punched the memory button followed by the eight. Once he got an answer he asked for Scully and was told she had left the building two hours ago and hadn't she just gone on a sabbatical for five months?

Mulder hung up the phone and turned to Maggie.

"Did you now anything about a sabbatical Dana was taking?" she shook her head in way of an answer. "That's what the University girl just said… Dana started her sabbatical this afternoon. Something is going on. I'm going to call Skinner."

Samantha came running down the stairs at that point.

"Where's Mom?"

"Shopping for our lunch tomorrow." Mulder said trying, but failing, to hide his concern. Wrinkling her brow Samantha's eyes bore into his.

"Your lying, Daddy. You don't know where Mommy is and you are scared." He couldn't help but smile and took his child into his arms for a hug.

"Didn't you know it's rude to read people's minds!" he smiled at her "Although you are right but I'm sure Mommy will be ok. Now go with your…" He looked at Maggie

"Nanna." Maggie informed him.

"Go with your Nanna and don't let her out of your sight. Nanna needs to be looked after." He was scared for Dana but had to keep Samantha calm and hope things would be fine by morning.

"Fox…" Maggie soothed "If you want Samantha here, I don't mind."

"I have to get Skinner on this. It will probably be better if you have Samantha for tonight. Thank you any way." He watched them leave after Samantha had hugged and kissed him goodbye. Once again he put the phone to his ear as he rang for Skinner's help.


	20. chapter 20 The search

20

8pm

Mulder paced in the living room. He was keeping his cool just under the surface. He was glad Maggie had Samantha. He wouldn't want Samantha to see him in this kind of state just hours after meeting him for the first time. His heart ached for Dana just as it had over the past few years but tonight it was stronger. Someone had forced this upon them and when he found them they would not live. He swore that with his own life. Dana should be there. He had something important to ask her and it was ruined now. 

Skinner was there on the phone demanding this and that from all manner of people. Calling in favours from centuries ago to find any clue to where Dana was. Skinner could see every ounce of pain that Mulder felt and much as he hated to admit it, he felt it too. Dana was like a grown daughter to him. He loved her in the way a friend should and he especially adored Samantha. The little girl who was going to learn she had her Mom swapped for her Dad. It would be a wrench at the best of times. He had to find Dana if only for that little girl's benefit.

Doggett and Reyes were searching the University with a team they had compiled in a matter of hours. Dana's whole existence there seemed like it had never been. Pictures she'd had on her office wall were no longer there and neither were the outlines that came with sunlight fading. Monica could feel something wasn't right. It was as plain as day. The last time Scully had been in the room she was happy but apprehensive about what she had to do. She was genuinely happy for the first time in six years.

Reyes smiled at Scully's feelings. Doggett eyed her with suspicion.

"What you smiling at? This is serious, Monica!"

"John… I... You wouldn't understand anyway!" Monica turned away from him leaning on the window ledge for support she looked out onto the campus grounds from Dana's office.

"Try me."

"Dana hasn't just planned to slip away. She was happy. The last time she was here, in this room, she was happy. The goofy happiness you get when you realise you are in love and there is nothing you can do to stop it."

"Is that one of your 'feelings' again?" he looked at her shoulders hunch as he spoke. He tried but he would never understand her intuitions although he had learnt to trust them in some small way. "She didn't want to go."

"How'd you figure? This place is cleaner than my gun!" Monica turned to him tears brimming.

"On the front steps. I felt it. Dana was forced to go. I swear to God, John. Whoever did this planned the whole thing. I'm certain of it." Doggett took her by the shoulders and pulled him to her so she could release those tears brimming in her chocolate eyes. Closing her eyes Monica could 'feel' everything he was going through at that moment… some of which she didn't need to be empathetic to know!

"I believe you." She pulled back and he looked into her eyes seeing her pain at losing her friend. "You know I do." Monica nodded and wiped away a stray tear.

"Lets get out of here. It's just too happy in here!" placing his arm around her shoulders Doggett led Monica from the room. She pulled the door to close it and felt a sharp realisation. "She isn't in the USA!" Monica blurted out.

"What? Don't play games."

"The door handle. Whoever went in there was heading out of the country. They were going to meet Dana. They were not sure about how they felt about it either. Dana is the key to something. I'm certain of it."

"Where were they going?"

"I don't know." Doggett pulled his cell phone from his pocket and held speed dial.

"Skinner!"

"Agent Doggett? Do you have some news?"

"Not exactly, Sir, Monica 'felt' some things. She doesn't think Dana is in the country. But she isn't sure where she is either. We've done a sweep. The place is clean as a whistle. The interviews are taking place as we speak. Monica and I will be over with youASAP. How is Mulder holding up?"

"Not good. Pacing… That's never good." Doggett heard Mulder yell at Skinner for talking about him.

Doggett could understand it. How could everything seem to be falling into place for Mulder? Then the one solid factor in his life be stolen away just hours after his return? It was brutal. It was why Doggett fully subscribed to Monica's 'feelings' someone had to have planned the whole thing. Dana must have been under constant surveillance for that to happen. The one question that bugged him was: Why??

The plane had taken off hours ago. Dana was sprawled out on a make shift bed. #1 occasionally looked her way, studying her during the enforced slumber. Everything was prepared for her visit to his homeland. Goodbye USA, Hello Australia he thought. Turning to 3791 he saw the awkward look on her face.

"Feeling the betrayal to part of yourself?"

"Yes. That is the human side of me though isn't it? I have feelings that our kind should not. I would apologise, but it is my nature that causes these feelings."

"I do not want your apologies. Remain faithful to the family and you shall fair well my dear, you shall."

"Thank you number 1. I shall remember that. Will she wake soon?"

"I shouldn't think so. The nerve gas should keep her silenced until we are 'home' if not into another day. There will be plenty of time for you to find out what you wish to know. That I can promise you."


	21. Chapter 21 Dream

21.

2.20am

Everything was quiet in Margaret Scully's home that was until Samantha began to whimper with the effects of a psychic episode. Her body shuddered rapidly against the bed, as if having a mild epileptic fit. It made a dull thumping noise where the headboard bumped against the wall to the spare room. Flashes of bright light burnt her mind's eye. Sweat spotted her forehead as if she had been sprayed with a fine mist. All Samantha could see was her Mom.

Scully was asleep in a white room that bore resemblance to a student's halls of residence. The most basic of amenities were supplied: a bed, a sink, mirror, desk, lamp, wardrobe, chair and a heater. The wardrobe was full with clothes pre-selected for Scully to wear. Underneath the mirror above the sink was a small shelf that held the perfume, deodorant and toothpaste Scully used.

#1 was standing in the room observing the sleeping form of Scully. He pondered his next move as he watched her turn over in her sleep. She was beautiful. Even he had to admit that. It wasn't the kind of beauty that could ever make her a famous actress but it was the everyday beauty one sees in Mother's who love to Mother and those who have a genuine love and appreciation for their lives. 'Inner beauty' he thought 'It shines from her like a beacon.'

He approached the bed and ran his fingertips down her cheek. 

'So pretty' he mused 'What I wouldn't give to have you…'

Samantha's eyes snapped open, her body frozen to the bed. Her breathing stopped. Even with her eyes held open she could still see her Mother only now she was there… in the room. Was she with her Mom or was her Mother there? Baffled she tried to frown but couldn't. In horror she watched #1 touch her Mother's face. Samantha could see his thoughts as clear as daylight on a summer's day. The image faded and her body relaxed. 

Breathing heavily Samantha sat up in the bed and pulled her teddy bear to her chest. She was scared. Her Nanna hadn't come to her, which meant the dream hadn't been so bad on the outside. Inside her head Samantha's thoughts swirled violently. She had to tell someone. Mom wasn't there, Nanna never understood. There was only one person who believed her… Daddy.

Quietly Samantha opened her bedroom door slightly lifting it in order to even the hinges that always squeaked if she didn't attempt to create equilibrium. Tiptoeing across the landing, teddy in hand, she listened to her grandmother's breathing through the bedroom door. Samantha scurried down the stairs and snuck into the lounge. The moonlight shone through the gap in the dark curtains creating an eerie light down the length of the room. 

Samantha turned on the lamp by the armchair and quickly shut the door avoiding as much noise as possible. She couldn't wake her grandmother. The one person she knew would understand was at the end of the telephone line.

Samantha took the cordless phone from its cradle and held it in her tiny hands. Sitting down in the armchair, with her bear, so she had someone to help her. Samantha's face screwed up in a frown as she thought hard about what to do. She had seen her Grandmother use the telephone often enough but didn't know what her home number was. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She was Mommy's brave little girl and she didn't cry unless she really had cause to. Samantha stared at the numbers and spoke them quietly to her bear.

"One, two… three… four… five? Or is it six? No that one is six." She pointed to each number in turn as she said their names. Turning the phone over she saw writing next to numbers. She wasn't sure what they said but it was her grandmother's writing.

Samantha tried to remember what her grandmother had said about the phone.

"Dial 911 in an emergency." Samantha tried thinking about what her grandmother had said next. It was something to do with number two.

"That's it!" she whispered to the bear. "I press this funny button and two! We did it bear!" suddenly fear gripped her heart. 'What if Daddy gets angry? Would he be? She had to tell him anyway because Mommy wasn't coming home.'

Pressing the button marked 'memory' Samantha then pushed the two and held the phone to her ear. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Dana??"

"No. Daddy. It's me." She said gripping her bear by its 'hand' for support.

"Samantha… What are you doing awake at this hour? Does your Grandmother know you are phoning me?"

"I had a dream. I dreamed of Mommy. She isn't at home is she?"

"No she isn't princess. Tell me about your dream?" He wasn't angry, if anything he was pleased. Knowing her psychic ability, Mulder figured she'd had a premonition of some kind.

"She's asleep. Well not really asleep. She was made to go to sleep."

"How do you mean?" 

"She doesn't want to sleep she wants to come home. She isn't pretending. Someone is making her sleep."

"Do you know who?"

"Yes." She nodded her head as she held the phone to her ear.

"Who Baby? Who has your Mom?"

"The man who was watching the house." She sighed having finally told her Daddy what she had kept from everyone.

"What man? The FBI men?"

"No Daddy. The man who isn't like us. He's not from here."

"Where is he from? Do you know why he has your Mommy?"

"I don't know. He wants Mommy's help. Daddy… My dream was different tonight."

"Different, how?"

"It started the same but got different… Mommy was in my room or I was in her room."

"That is different. I'll tell you what… you go back to bed and I'll see you later. Thank you for telling me. We may get Mommy home faster."

"Ok. Night Daddy."

"Night Princess." He smiled as she hung up the phone.

Samantha put the phone back and switched off the lamp as she made her way back to her room. At the top of the stairs was her Grandmother who had her arms crossed over her chest. Samantha swallowed hard and continued to ascend the stairs.

"Who were you speaking to Little Lady?" Maggie directed her granddaughter into her room and helped her back into bed.

"Daddy. I had a special dream and had to tell Daddy. Mommy isn't home. Daddy said my dream would help find her." Covering herself with the blanket Samantha snuggled down and was asleep before Maggie had the chance to reprimand her for using the telephone without permission.

Worry set in about her daughter but she knew if Fox was working on finding Dana then hell would be breaking loose over at her daughter's home. He would do everything to find her as he had before when she was abducted and knowing the strength of his feelings he would do so, and more, again. Settling down into her own bed Maggie's concern for her only living daughter began to worsen… what if they didn't find her!

Mulder paced the room again his thoughts turned to his child… how strange that felt after this amount of time. His daughter had just been through a premonition of sorts but somehow the scene she had witness was brought into her world, her room. It sounded bizarre. It sounded just like astral projection. This was the ability to be able to move yourself from one place to another without moving a muscle. Only, who had moved? Why had this started to happen now that her Mom had disappeared! This was just what the girl needed! Her Mom goes missing and her powers leap into the stratosphere!

Kicking the armchair he awoke the sleeping form of Skinner.

"Wh-What?"

"Samantha had a vision of Dana!"


	22. Chapter 22 Straight Talk

22.

9.23am  (May 3rd, 2008)

Mulder was still pacing the living room. What could he do but pace? He couldn't sit still, not with Dana missing. He believed in Samantha's vision. He had to for both of their sakes. He knew it was his fault, somehow, for her being taken like that. It couldn't be that much of a coincidence. It was too precise, too planned. Who would want to take a Mother from her child? Why Scully and why now? He couldn't fit the picture together. His mind wouldn't function and he knew why… this was too personal. 

He was too involved in the case and he knew it. All he wanted was for Scully to be home to show him how to be a Father to their daughter. The thought still brought a smile to his lips albeit one tinged with sadness.

Thoughts of the precision of Scully's disappearance made him think for a moment that she had planned it herself…. If only she had a diary or something. He knew Scully too well to think she ever kept one. It was too personal for her. Her feelings, as always, had to be internalised until she exploded just like she had a day and a half ago.

He searched her desk in the spare bedroom come office but there was nothing. The pale faux oak desk was tidied to perfection, it was all very Scully, she had a few stray paid bills left waiting to be cleared away but nothing major stood out. There were no secret panels, not even a locked cupboard. Even the laptop was 'clean' not one file indicated she'd had any plan of moving on. Her Internet history had been wiped and after a time he had managed to retrieve her personal files… still nothing. This wasn't Scully, this was someone else… someone who obviously had picked her out for a reason. He just hoped it wasn't for the reason that pounded in his head… Alien bounty hunter.

Australia.

11.22am. (May 4th – Note to Readers that Australia is 16 hours ahead of Washington DC!)

Scully opened her eyes feeling the sharpness of the light entering the room. She sat bolt upright as she saw a familiar face tower above her. Fear flicked across her face briefly until she curbed the feeling. She pushed it down into the deepest darkest place within her stomach. There it would remain. Would she be killed? Or was this one of those bizarre cults who raped and then murdered the victims slowly? Or maybe she would have been killed already had they wanted that.

#3791 smiled awkwardly at Scully. She was trying but failing to reassure their 'guest' with a human trait that may offer some solace.

"Why am I here?" Scully asked taking the bull by the horns.

"I can't answer that. All will be revealed to you soon. You must change then I will bring you breakfast before you meet with #1. He will explain everything to you soon. There are clothes in the wardrobe for you. All pre-selected in your size. I'll be back shortly." 3791 turned and left Scully to her thoughts that were racing.

Scully stared at the closed door. It hadn't been locked but she suspected there would be no escape for her even if she tried. Standing up, Scully, wobbled on her legs from their lack of use. She had yet to realise it had been two days since she had been abducted. Scully opened the wardrobe doors and smiled with surrender to the absurdity of the situation. They had chosen the exact kind of clothes that were in her own wardrobe but spookily the clothes were in the exact same place as at her home. Skirts and trousers to the left side, tops, blouses and jackets to the right. In the bottom of the closet were pairs of flat and heeled shoes plus a pair of running shoes. Everything was near perfect. Except for the shoes being different in styles and heel-height to those she normally wore.

Selecting a grey skirt and blue blouse, Scully sought other attire from the drawers at the bottom of the wardrobe. There were pantyhose and underwear that were all in her size. She shook her head in amazement before laying them all on the bed.

Hanging upon the back of the door was a white towelling robe and sat on the chair was a towel, also white. 'Something different' Scully thought relieved that at home she had sunflower yellow towels and matching robe. 

It didn't take her long to change into the clothes. It was so bizarre and she couldn't shake the feeling that this had all been planned for a reason and on top of that she wouldn't be going anywhere for a while since there were 'her' clothes in the room. Someone wanted her to stay wherever she was. There was a purpose to the abduction. It had to have been planned with meticulous detail. Just to have got her clothes size correct. A chill ran down her spine as she pondered what the purpose of her disappearance could be.

3791 escorted Scully through winding corridors to the meetings room. The temperature was somewhat the same as it had been in Washington. Autumn in Australia had a similar temperature to spring in the USA. Scully wouldn't notice the weather change for a while. 

3791 opened the meetings room door and allowed Scully to enter before her. #1 was already there and waiting. He sat behind a great Mahogany panelled desk that looked antique.

Scully remained silent as she entered the room. She had nothing to say to the Australian ambassador. She seated herself across from him after he held his hand out to offer her a seat. 

"I'm sure you are confused as to why I brought you here Miss Scully."

"Confused is not the word I would use." She said bitterly. "Why?"

"I think you already know why."

"I haven't a clue. Enlighten me." She said politely realising that being angry wouldn't get her the answers she needed. 

"Your child."

"What about my child? Which child?"

"Your daughter."

"What about her?"

"She is special, is she not?"

"Yes. To me she is. Why?" Scully felt this was going somewhere she wouldn't like.

"You are a doctor… you tell me."

"She is a regular healthy child who displays some mild sign of having psychic episodes. If you buy into that."

"That is not the meaning I meant by special. She is your clone!" Scully's mouth dropped. She couldn't quite believe what she was hearing. In spite of the seriousness of the situation she laughed.

"Don't be ridiculous. I would NEVER experiment with cloning on myself or another person. Samantha was conceived naturally!"

"I have the evidence right here." He handed her two charts with almost identical genetic information on them. Scully recognised her own despite it being labelled. The other was labelled as being Samantha's but Scully knew it wasn't Samantha's. Her daughter's genetic make-up looked totally different from the one in front of her.

"This is not Samantha's." she said waving the chart at him. "Where did you get this?"

"From the hospital where your daughter had the blood test three months ago. Why?"

"Well whoever gave you this is a liar." She didn't know why she was being honest but maybe if she did then her questions would be answered. "This… Samantha's chart, as you have been led to believe, is mine. It was mine. Before I was 'abducted' and underwent genetic manipulation that is. Genetically I used to look like this! Now I look like this one. These charts are identical apart from one difference. All abductees have this 'tracer' gene. Mulder has this, Billy Miles, Cassandra Spender to name but a few. Because we underwent some kind of manipulation it has shown up in our genes." Scully placed each chart down: the one labelled 'Samantha' first and then her own. #1 groaned inwardly. His hopes of building his family again were being broken down in every millisecond he spent in conversation with Scully. From the way she met his eye he realised that she was not lying to him. Shaking his head he thought about where to go next. Who would he punish first. It then struck him that Scully could still help.

"What do you know about cloning, really?"

"As I told you at the university I know next to nothing about it. I'd have to fully research it to answer your queries, Ambassador" Why was she being so helpful? Scully thought to herself.

"You might as well know… I am not whom I appear to be. I am in fact #1 of the alien colonists. Right now we are in a medical trauma and need some expertise. It is a tit-for-tat offer I have for you Miss Scully. One I hope you will consider thoroughly."

"Go on."

"We, our family, are dying for reasons unknown to us. We are all clones from the great one. We males are born from the Great son. The women are clones of the great one herself. We need help with our cloning process. Since our previous #1 died we have had multiple failures of the future clones. We need help. In return for your help I will give you information about thechip in your neck." Scully's eyes widened.

"What about it?"

"Will you consider my offer?"

"Yes."

"Your chip has control over your cancer as you know. It also acts as a beacon to we aliens, as you call us, whereby you will come to us should we call." Scully nodded remembering times where she had disappeared for no reason. "During one of these episodes your chip was added to, you were given a second chip. It now has control over your emotions. It is broken or at least has been tampered with. The second chip was supposed to stop any physical interaction between you and Mr Mulder. Obviously it does not work. In fact I would hazard a guess that the opposite is true. You are strongly attracted to Mr Mulder, are you not?" Again Scully nodded.

"Why am I not supposed to have physical interaction with Mulder?"

"That I cannot tell you. The chip can be removed. I have detailed diagrams that, if you help me, I will give them to you so your emotions chip can be removed. The other must stay within your body. The first chip controls your cancer and should you remove that chip the cancer will return ten-fold. You will have five minutes to live. I do not aim to scare you but the lives of my family members are in jeopardy and it is you who I have chosen to help us."

"If I choose not to?"

"Do you really need to know the answer to that?"

"Not really." Scully knew what she had to do. "How long will I be here, wherever here is?"

"A few months at the most. You are in Australia. I thank you for your assistance. Feel free to wander around the building. You cannot leave but there is plenty of space for you to explore." Scully nodded before rising from her seat and leaving the room.

She had entered into a deal that had to be completed. She couldn't believe her chip was controlling her feelings for Mulder. Touching the scar where the chip was Scully sighed. It had been within her so long and now she had learnt some 'truth' to its existence. If it controlled her emotions towards Mulder then was she really in love with him? 3791 walked Scully to her room remaining silent to let Scully's thoughts process. She didn't read her mind because at that point it was all to clear the confusion that was going on in her mind. Scully's face told a thousand stories. She was not happy, in fact her whole world had just been shaken to its very core.


	23. Chapter 23 Learning to be Daddy

23.

Australia 2.22pm

Scully stared at the blank wall of her room. She was lost in thought over how to handle the news. Everything she had trusted and had faith in was shattered. What if her love for Mulder was not love but someone playing a cruel trick upon them? That one day she would wake up and be feeling the same thing she felt all those years ago. It had been a friendship that she didn't want to lose and Mulder had meant nothing more to her than that. How could she go back to feeling nothing for him from having loved him with all of her heart and soul? Surely someone hadn't implanted a second chip in her neck. It couldn't be possible. People were not robots and their emotions couldn't be controlled, could they? She couldn't quite believe it. She had let herself fall in love with Mulder and now that was being taken away from her. How could she be in some kind of pretence of love with him? Surely something inside would give her a feeling, an indication that it didn't feel right. Maybe she hadn't felt that because she had been nudged in the right direction, towards Mulder's love and then again maybe the chip was really broken and she wasn't in love with him at all. Or did it mean that the chip was broken and she really did love him? They hadn't been totally clear with her and she desperately wanted the facts. She was totally confused. She wanted to go back to America to be with her family until she tore it apart again. She wanted the chip removing and fast. It would destroy everything if, the chip had caused what she suspected and, she were not in love with Mulder. Right then she knew it would have to wait because she had to play forensic scientist and be Doctor Scully once more. This time for the alien colonists and under duress she would have to perform their miracle or face the consequences.  Death.

Washington DC

8.00am

Mulder was absorbed in thought wondering where Scully might be when he heard the door open. Samantha walked in her head hanging the smile from yesterday was gone. Her eyes had lost their sparkle, the sparkle her Mom had. He opened his arms for her and she ran into them. Neither knew why they acted this way after so brief a time but it felt right. He was her Father after all and she needed the support of her remaining parent even if she had known him but a day and a half. He had always been a part of her and always would be. Mulder knew at that moment he had to become the kind of parent that Samantha deserved. 

Samantha looked up at him with tear filled blue eyes. Maggie was watching the scene with great interest. Samantha had never run into anyone's arms, even her Mother's, like she had with Mulder. It was as if their early hours conversation had brought about something that only they could share. It was something that only a Father and daughter would always have to share. She had seen it before with Dana and her Father except this time there was no approval winning here just the longing, clear on both of their faces that they wanted to build some kind of relationship. To be strong together or everything they held dear would fail. Mulder looked at his daughter and how strikingly like her Mom she was and without thought kissed her brow before holding her tighter against him. This was his little girl who he would treasure forever. The child he had to fight hell and high water to keep.

After a while Samantha went to play upstairs whilst Maggie and Mulder talked about the possibilities surrounding Dana's disappearance. Neither could fathom it. Mulder's concern switched to Samantha and for the first time felt the comfort of being with someone whose advice he trusted as much as he did Dana.

"How can I be a Father to her? How can I when I haven't the first clue about what to do and how to do it?"

"Fox. Every parent goes through exactly what you are feeling right now. You never had the chance to build a bond with William" Maggie's voice lowered as she said William's name as if it were a secret that Samantha must never find out about "Now you have the chance to be a Father don't waste it. I'll be here to help. I'm right at the end of the phone. You will make a great Father. Dana always said so. She saw it the moment you held your son and I saw it just now when you held Samantha. It won't be easy but you can do it."

"What if I'm put into jail? What then? Dana won't ever forgive me. I'm facing the biggest trial in Washington DC and I could be sent to jail or even sentenced to death. To be honest I'm scared. I came back because I couldn't take being alone any more. I missed Dana so much and now she's gone."

"But you have the one thing that binds you, that little girl upstairs who needs her Father. She always will and she needs you now, more than ever, do you not realise that?"

"Of course I do."

"Take things slowly. Talk to her, play games with her, help her with her math work. Just do what feels natural."

"How will I know whether it is natural or not." He looked into Maggie's eyes hoping for an answer. She reached out, touched his face and smiled softly at him.

"It all comes from here!" she placed her hand over his heart "It will be natural because you don't have to think about it, you will just do it. I have to get going. Please call if you need me. Dana always has and I expect the same from you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes Maggie, I do."

"Call me Mom. You ARE a part of this family you know." Mulder smiled almost choked by her words. They hugged before Maggie called Samantha down from her room to say goodbye.

After closing the door Samantha and Mulder eyed each other in an attempt to sum each other up. Samantha had the upper hand because she could read her Father's mind and she could see how scared he was at losing her Mom and her! She smiled at him then.

"It's ok Daddy, I won't let you get things wrong. We are a team, just like me and mommy are." She hugged his legs and he picked her up into his arms.

"So… what do you want to do?" Mulder asked putting her down

"The zoo like Nanna said. Please?"

"Sure." He saw Dana's car on the driveway where the FBI team had brought it back having combed it over, Skinner, had decided Mulder could use it. He'd given him some money too. After the zoo Mulder knew he was going to have to find a J-O-B if he was going to provide for his little girl. If Scully's brother, Bill, found out he had Samantha there would be an awful lot of shit hitting the proverbial fan!

9am.

It was quiet when they arrived at the zoo. More visitors were arriving as Mulder and Samantha approached the payment desk. This was a strange experience to them both. Samantha had visited the zoo regularly with her Mother and Mulder found it curious just having a child by his side. He had always loved visiting the DC zoo. It brought back memories of his childhood and walking around with Scully one lazy Sunday afternoon before he had been abducted, when it had just been the two of them.

"I have to see Stinky!"

"Who is Stinky?"

"The Skunk. After the gorillas and the polar bears."

"Ok, calm down, we'll see them all." They walked hand in hand. Another 'natural' thing Mulder had thought. He wasn't letting his little girl disappear too. Samantha chatted away about the things she knew concerning the animals. He watched her climb upon a bench to get a clearer view of a cheetah whilst he bought an ice cream. He turned to see her go completely pale and swoon. Dropping the ice cream he managed to reach her as she fell from the bench. Her body gave tremors before going completely rigid. People began crowding around them as she began 'fitting' in the middle of the zoo.

"Back-off!" Mulder yelled, as people got closer out of concern and nosiness. He held her in his arms whilst she shook. He watched helplessly as her eyes rolled back in their sockets. "Samantha, baby, come on sweetheart. Daddy is here. It's going to be okay. I promise." The shaking slowly subsided and Samantha's eyes returned to blue but widened and stared directly into space. He followed her gaze and saw exactly what she was seeing... Scully.

Australia.

3am

Scully was sat at her desk writing down exactly what she did know about human cloning. It had reached one paragraph. She was waiting for the laptop, Internet connection and files from #1 before she could begin her work. It had all been promised yesterday but was taking time in organising, as was her new accommodation. No one could work in a room the size that she had. She wasn't too comfortable with re-creating the alien population after all they had done to her but she knew there was no choice to it. It was a life or death situation. Either she gave them their lives or it was her death. It was simple really. Yawning she looked towards the bed. It had been made in her absence that afternoon and her clothes from yesterday had disappeared too. Some pyjamas were set out on the pillow for her and right now she longed to get into the bed and sleep away this nightmare only she knew it wasn't a nightmare but reality. Her eyes became too heavy to keep open and she swayed across the small room and plopped onto the bed where she changed. As she finished buttoning her top she felt a cool breeze enter the room. Looking up she saw Mulder cradling Samantha. His face was a picture of fear, concern and undying love. He smiled as he saw her. Had Scully had the chance she would have reached out towards them but just as she had thought about it they faded away. A tear ran down her cheek as she turned out the light watching the moonlight shine brightly through the window and fall in patterns across the room.


	24. Chapter 24 Scully figures it out!

24.

Australia.

June 5TH  (9.25am)

Scully looked up from her microscope. She had spent a month now working solidly on her 'project' and it was painstaking work. Already she'd had one attempt at bringing a clone into the world that had failed quite profoundly. #1 had not been best pleased. Since the initial meeting she had been able to find out that the aliens were in fact named the 'Zigoras' from some outer solar system planet called Zigoran. It was amazing that they had fused their DNA with two humans but re-creating the 'real' alien colony was proving extremely difficult for Scully. Cloning was not as easy at it sounded. The 'how to' work she had discovered upon the Internet was not as clear-cut as it had first seemed.

Scully bit her lower lip as she attempted the process once more that day. Firstly to extract the DNA from a recreated cell, then extract DNA from the host egg. Finally put the DNA from the alien cell into the egg and voila, one alien foetus in the making. It was here the problem occurred. As the cell began its process of meiosis it would suddenly begin to deteriorate. Scully couldn't fathom why. Everything she had been doing was according to the information that she had downloaded and read in her predecessor's notes. It was infuriating. 

"Damn it!" Scully yelled at her microscope.

Out of frustration Scully's arm snapped back and launched a test tube rack across the room. In the process spilling the contents, of saline solution and deteriorated cells, across the floor and she tore off her latex gloves. A whole month she had been working upon the project and had got nowhere. It was always the same. There had been one baby. One of the alien DNA structures had worked and began the natural cell division and had even been at the stage of implantation but it had failed to be taken by the 'Mother' who, along with #1, had not accepted the news well. 

It was worse for Scully she hadn't been out of the building since her arrival. Sunlight was something she saw through the window in her room. God forbid her wanting to go for a stroll or a run in the park. Her life had been consumed by the determination to see this project through. Even that was wearing thin now that the project seemed doomed to fail. She had to think of it as a project. She couldn't bear the thought of her actually doing this through coercion. 

The room was virtually empty apart from 3791 and 8965 who were studying her 'experimentations' so they could perform them at later dates. They watched Scully throw her equipment across the room and her proceed to pick the pieces up. 

Scully felt the heat rush to her face quicker than lightening. Another hot flush swamped her system. It had been happening on and off recently. She knew for sure it was the 'change' and the prospect terrified her.

 She felt like she was losing her mind as well as control over her body. The whole situation was mind blowing. The menopause meant her whole life would alter. There would be no sex drive, an essential especially with Mulder as your life partner. It was awful. Poor Mulder, poor her, how would this alter their relationship? As she thought about Mulder her fingers carefully collected the glass pieces and placed them in her free hand.

A cold breeze filtered through the room and Scully found herself staring at her daughter just like she had a month ago. The girl was sat in bed hugging her bear mouthing words Scully couldn't fathom. The girl's eyes opened; Mother and daughter exchanged smiles. Scully looked over her shoulder. It seemed the 'aliens' couldn't see Samantha like she was able to. Scully turned back and Samantha was reaching out for her. Scully's empty hand reached out to touch her daughter's face as she moved towards her. Scully smiled through the tears that were beginning to form in her eyes. Samantha had nearly reached Scully when she faded away just like before. Tears blurred Scully's vision and she turned back to tidying her mess. Blinded by her tears she caught the edge of the broken glass against her skin causing it to bleed.

Placing the pieces upon the bench Scully went to find a sharps box for the fragments.

A hissing could be heard as Scully approached the bench again. The bench had a green glow to it where the fragments of glass should have been. A hazy pea green smoke covered the bench and Scully had to wave her hand to see what was going on. 

"Oh my god!" Scully exclaimed making her two observers race to her side.

Beneath the smoke the cells that had been in the test tube had begun dividing rapidly. As Scully and her aides watched in disbelief a small but perfect foetus lay on the bench with the tiniest of umbilical cords snaked toward the glass that still contained small droplets of Scully's blood.

"That's it!" Scully said. "Blood" she cheered. If she were right then she would be going home sooner than she had anticipated. A smile spread across her lips as she looked down at the 'baby' that still lay upon the bench. Snapping on another pair of gloves Scully gently touched her creation. It was two maybe two and a half inches tall and made up of a multitude of blood vessels that were covered with a layer of skin no thicker than paper. Scully traced its face with her forefinger and instinctively its head snapped back in search of food. The umbilical cord made a slurping noise, as it seemed to vacuum Scully's blood from the glass fragments.

"Get me some blood. Please." Scully asked 8965 who was back in seconds. Scully grabbed a beaker and snatched the blood bag from 8965. Scully tore the transfusion bag open with her teeth and began pouring the contents into the beaker. Tenderly she picked up her 'baby' and placed it in the beaker, too. 

Once in the beaker it began to gain colour. Having been a see through white the foetus altered to a pale flesh colour similar to Scully's own. Scully was thrilled. Maybe this was it. Had she created the perfect clone?


	25. Chapter 25 Dear Diary

25

Washington DC.

(4pm – June 4th)

"Daddy!" Samantha chirruped "Daddy, it happened again!" Samantha ran to Mulder who was engrossed in his trial papers. The trial was the next week and he was worried.

"What happened again?" he asked looking up from the papers.

"My astrid protecton" Samantha said.

"Astral projection?" At that moment he wished he had never mentioned anything to her about it.

"Yep. I saw Mommy. She was picking up glass. She had on her doctor coat."

"Anything else?"

"Yep. She had two people there with her. She was in one of her classrooms with those metal tables. There were lots of them looking things."

"Looking things?"

"That Mommy uses lots at work."

"Do you mean microscopes?" Mulder said after thinking hard about what Scully would use at work.

"Yep. Mommy wants to go for a walk. She isn't allowed."  
  


"Samantha… Never mind. Just go play for a minute will you." Mulder couldn't face it right then. It wasn't that he didn't want to hear what Samantha had to say it was more to do with his missing her Mom. He needed Scully home before the trial but it didn't seem likely and he was panicking. To all intents and purposes he would be released without charge. Already, Skinner had asked that he remain 'on bail' because of Samantha. Skinner had put up the $250,000 bail money. The trial was plastered across the newspapers, television and poor Samantha had been going to school and been called 'Spooky's daughter'. A newspaper had found sources within the FBI who had given them his 'nickname' something Mulder had gotten used to but not something he wanted for his daughter. Poor child. Her Mom was missing and it was a possibility, if the trial had a poor outcome that her Father would also 'disappear' in the clink for a few years or forever!

Scully's Mom had been a huge help to him. She had promised her heart and soul that there was no way Samantha would be put into care. She would look after the child herself if it came to it.

He just wished that Maggie believed like he and Scully did. Samantha was obviously astral projecting to wherever Scully was but how she was doing it he couldn't fathom. He had thought the whole thing relied upon knowing where someone or something was and not where you thought they were. How on earth had she managed to project them both to Scully a month back? It was so strange it was like being in a wind tunnel in your mind. A breeze blew around and you were suddenly there, wherever there was! He had loved seeing Scully but since that day Samantha had only been able to 'transport' herself. On the positive side she hadn't 'fitted' since that day at the zoo.

He figured her 'classroom' comment meant that Scully was in a lab. He just wanted to know where. Everything had been circumstantial that day. Scully showed the Australian Ambassador around the university then all of a sudden she was on a 'planned' sabbatical. It didn't ring very true. The Ambassador had been questioned. He was back in Australia and that had made Mulder think that Scully could be there too. Was he being a little paranoid and building a bridge where there was no need? His mind was in overdrive and he hated it. He needed pulling back to the ground and fast but the only person who could really secure him was not around. He needed Scully.

Samantha had returned to her room. Mulder heard her little feet sulkily stomp up the stairs. He knew he'd upset her yet again. The poor child was suffering without her Mother and her father was making it worse. Mulder didn't know how to be a Father so everything was being played by ear. That was why he was making mistakes left, right and straight down the centre. Placing the file upon the table he headed for Samantha's room but decided against it as he reached her door. The last time he had a doll thrown at his head. It had missed but he had still reprimanded the child. A swift telling off and making her to stay in her room had done the trick. Mulder didn't like to think of his daughter fuming with anger at him but he couldn't face her right then. She was so like her mother in appearance and temper. He went into Scully's room, his room, and sat on the bed. 

"What would you do?" he asked, imagining Scully to be there with him. "Why did you go away? We need you, both of us." A gust of wind blew through the window to answer him. It opened her closet door making the scent of her drift into the room. Something made him want to explore her closet. He hadn't thought to before. 

He stood up and walked over to the opened closet door. Stepping inside he was consumed with the scent of Scully. Mulder ran his hand across the sides of her clothing. 

On the floor lay her 'Dana-matrix' outfit he loved. Picking it up he held the cool leather against his face smelling her. Smelling the sweetness of the outfit she last wore with him. He ached inside for her. Making love had never mattered to him, not once, but now he missed it. It was true love he held for Dana and his heart was breaking at the thought she wasn't there with him. Looking closely at some of the clothes he saw how old looking they were. Some he recognised from her FBI days. He hadn't known Scully to be nostalgic but perhaps that had developed with motherhood. On the floor beneath her skirt rail was a sealed box labelled 'Mulder' in Scully's familiarly neat handwriting.

Picking it up he groaned with the weight. Dropping it and himself upon the bed Mulder peeled back the brown taped that had sealed the box. Nerves took hold as he opened the four flaps. Inside were five books each had a number printed in white pen on the front cover.

"Best start with number one then." He said to himself. Opening the book Mulder realised he was staring at Scully's journal from six years ago. Flipping through the other books he saw that each one corresponded to the years he had been away.

May 14th 2002

Dear Diary, Journal, Mulder….

I don't know why I'm writing this. I don't even know why I want to. Hell… I don't know why I'm even addressing this to Mulder. It's been so hard for me these last few days. I don't quite know where to begin. He left me. He abandoned me in the worst possible way. I had flu; I still have, but am nearly recovered. I was so sick I have been hospitalised and it was there I found out my news. I'm having a baby. I'm three months gone with Mulder's baby. It's due November 30th or December 1st. I'm excited and scared. I don't want to be alone again. To be alone and pregnant is the worst thing that could happen right now what with the trial and everything I wish he were here so I could kick his ass for abandoning me. After that I'd hold him so tight that he couldn't breathe. Why do I still love him when he's treated me so bad? Bill said I should get rid of the baby but this is another miracle. I'm so scared. What if they come for this child too? I couldn't protect William so how the hell do I protect this baby? WHY???

Dana.

????????????????

Mulder stared at the page unsure of whether to continue reading but curiosity got the better of him. He had to know her every thought and feeling. Perhaps he could figure out how to be a Father from reading how she mothered their child. It was haunting. He could hear Scully's voice through her words just like when she was in hospital with the cancer. He had read her book then. He had been terrified of losing her. He still was and his worst nightmare had come true. He hadn't lost her love through betrayal but through abduction. How the hell did you come to terms with that? He loved her and that was what made it worse. The first time she had been abducted, he and Scully, had been nothing more than friends and although it caused an ache in his heart, back then, nothing compared to now. His world was shattered into a million pieces. He was trying to get on with life without her but couldn't. Perhaps it looked better for the judge that he wasn't with her but the continual hurt was unbearable. Having an open wound would be less painful. Why did love hurt so much? As if on cue a song could be heard from Samantha's room. "Love really hurts without you!" In her small voice Samantha was singing along to the radio. It mirrored Mulder's pain and he found tears spring into his eyes. He couldn't fight it anymore. Laying down on his front he bit into the pillow and cried for the loss of his one true love.


	26. Chapter 26 Another discovery

26.

Washington DC

May 9th 2008.

Mulder had spent the last week pouring over Scully's journal. He'd been reading it page by page. Every detail was imprinted upon his mind. The way her handwriting tightened when she was emotional and the way tears had sometimes smudged the page. He couldn't believe what he had done to her emotionally. It was awful. Scully loved him, that much was clear, but there was so much hate vented towards him. He couldn't blame her really after all he had dumped her and her having been pregnant too. 

????????????????????????????????

June 22nd 2002

Dearest Mulder,

I have decided to dedicate these just to you. I've come to my senses. You'll need to know what has been going on in my life eventually and one day I may let you read these. The day that you finally come home and put your arms around me. I had my first scan of the baby today. It was so wonderful. You'd have loved every second of it. I just wish you were there with me. It's just the same as when I was pregnant with William. You weren't here either. This time I know the separation could be forever if they can't build the case. It is slow work. I want out of the FBI. I can't take it anymore. From being called Spooky's girl, the pitiful looks from everyone including Skinner and Doggett are just too much. Monica (Reyes) has been a complete gem. She's helped me to decide. I'm quitting the FBI and am looking for a steady part-time job. I've seen a few university posts that look interesting. I want to help them with your trial work but going down to the basement just breaks my heart.

Return to me. I can't respond to your e-mails. I'm working towards forgiving you. I know why you left I just have to learn to accept it. That is why you'll not hear from me until my head and heart work as one again.

D.

?????????????????????????????????????????????????

Mulder couldn't imagine what it was like to see a baby's scan. He'd never seen one. He could imagine Scully's face though. She would have been aglow with those maternal hormones. She was beautiful but there was something about her when she was pregnant. It was a new, fresh look, an aura that could not be ignored not even by him. He'd missed it again but he hadn't known. If he had then he would have moved heaven and earth to be with her even if it meant being killed in the process. His love for her was that strong.

The trial started the next day. Skinner had been fussing like a Mother hen making sure Samantha would be with her grandmother and that Mulder wore the right suit. Everything had to work out. Even if it was only for Samantha's sake, so she had a parent to come home to from school. She was quietly colouring in a picture as he read from the diary.

"Daddy, Do you think Mommy will be home for my birthday?" she asked innocently.

"She might be." he realised that he didn't even know her birthday "When is your birthday?"  Samantha looked at him stunned for a moment that he didn't know.

"November 27th" she shook her head and returned to her drawing.

"Really?" The date struck like a gong in Mulder's heart. No wonder Scully had named her Samantha. Had she remembered? Their Samantha was born the same day his sister had been abducted. A coincidence one might think…


	27. Chapter 27 Scully get a break

27

Australia.

 10.42am

#1 stared into the beaker full of blood. He could see the squirming foetus bobbing up and down in the thick plasma. It was like watching a child in a swimming pool but on a miniature scale. He smiled and nodded to Scully. The perfect clone was close to being implanted. It was a thrilling moment.

"Miss Scully is there anything I can get you by way of a celebration?"

"A TV or a radio? I'd like to catch up on the news from home if I may?" Scully couldn't believe she actually had asked for something.

"Sure. 2354 will organise you a television with cable so you can pick up American TV. Anything else?"

"I would like to go for a walk outside, if I can, or a run? To be honest I need some exercise." Scully didn't want to tell him that she was putting on a little bit of weight and her clothes were getting tighter. One of the joys of the change in life! Also lack of exercise didn't do well for her mind. She was desperate to escape for just five minutes.

"Ok," #1 said after a few moments deliberation "3791 will take you to the private beach where you can spend the afternoon and we'll get you a running machine installed in your room. Would that be satisfactory?"

"That would be lovely. Thank you." Scully said humbly and watched her creation kick in its beaker. #1 clicked his fingers and things began being organised. Scully was ushered out of the lab and down the corridor to her room.

"Get changed for the beach. Wear something warm." Scully changed faster than she meant to. The excitement was visible upon her face. "Ready?" 3791 asked softly

"I am. Maybe I should have asked to write to my family!" Scully joked.

"You know he wouldn't have allowed that!" 3791 commented. "You'll be going home sooner than you think at this rate. It will fly by." They smiled at each other feeling the connection between them but denying it at the same time.

It was barely five minutes down the road to the beach but Scully could hardly contain her emotions as she stepped onto the cool sand. Taking off her boat shoes she let the sand seep between her toes before running down to the waters edge. 3971 stared in amazement at Scully's behaviour. She was like a child. Scully picked some water up in her hands and threw it into the air where it came straight down upon her up lifted face. Nothing could break her spirit in that moment. Sitting down upon a rock Scully stared out at the ocean. Home was so far away but she knew deep in her heart that life was going to get better. She would see Mulder and Samantha soon. 3971 sat down beside her.

"Have you decided who the clone will be implanted into?"

"Yes. I thought 5385 would like the honours since she was all set the last time. Why, did you want to be the mother?"

"No… I'm curious that's all. What is it like?"

"What?" Scully looked at her companion quizzically.

"What is giving birth to a child like?"

"Painful but completely worth it. Why do you ask?"

"I don't want to go through with it. I don't want to have a child. I never have. It is compulsory of their kind."

"Their kind?"

"I am a Human-Zigoran Hybrid."

"Wow. Sorry, it must be confusing for you at times."

"It is. I never knew my Human Mother. The previous #1 was my Father. I miss him but these things happen, don't they."

"Death comes to us all. Do you know who your Mother is?"

"Yes. You knew her very well." 3791 turned away her shoulder length blonde hair blew around her face with the sea breeze.

"Who is she?"

"I'm not supposed to say."

"But you want to tell me, don't you?" 3791 nodded and considered her answer.

"Cassandra Spender."

Scully was left speechless. Her friend had lost a child during one of her numerous abductions and now Scully was faced with that child. It couldn't be true, surely not? How could the child have survived? Human children were born after 9 months but Cassandra had lost the baby at a few months gone. Scully shook her head in disbelief.

"Are you sure?"

"Positively. I have the DNA results."

"Well we both know the reliability of those around here! I'm sorry but I find it hard to believe when Cassandra's baby was taken at a few months into her pregnancy."

"Zigoran children and clones are born within a week of conception. I was taken away from her because I had begun arousing suspicion at the hospital. I have the notes."

"I don't want to believe it. I'll look over the evidence and maybe we can run another DNA test, if you don't mind? I can't take this all in at the moment. So the clone will be born in a week? There was no mention of that in my predecessor's notes. Something I needed to know I think." 

Later that afternoon...

5385 lay on the makeshift operating table. Scully was standing over her terrified patient trying to reassure her that the procedure wouldn't hurt. There was only one way that this foetus was going to be implanted. Scully looked at her equipment tray. There lay her cervix widener and the foetus was sat in its half filled beaker of blood. It had grown in just a few hours to three inches tall. It kicked happily when Scully touched the side of the glass jar.

"Hey little one. Meet your Mommy." She held the beaker up so 5385 could see the little creature. It looked perfectly human but its head was slightly misshapen and those fingers were longer than any human would have.

Placing it back down, having received a smile from her patient, Scully picked up her implanting tool.

It could not be described as anything but an enlarged turkey baster! Pressing the bulbous end Scully expelled any air left in the tube then dipped it into the jar. Releasing her fingers from around the bulb she watched as the foetus was sucked up the tube. Its face told Scully how scared it was. She cooed softly at it making it smile at her. Now Scully had to implant it in the host Mother. Scully had always hated gynaecology at Medical school and really didn't want to do what she had to for this foetus to be implanted.

"Try to relax. I know it is difficult but please try." Scully said as she inserted the cervix widener used for smear tests. The discomfort was evident upon 5385's face. It was bright red where her face was screwed up. She wasn't screaming but her whole body language spoke volumes. Slipping the tube between the metal widener's lips Scully took a deep breath. 

"You'll feel a rush of liquid now. Hopefully the baby will attach its umbilical cord to your uterus wall." 5385 nodded though clearly still in discomfort. 

Scully pressed the bulb of her tool and watched as her creation disappeared from view into its mother's body. Quickly extracting the tools Scully let 5385 calm down before she pulled her scan trolley across the room. Squirting the cold gel onto 5385's stomach Scully became nervous. It was at this moment she prayed the foetus had attached itself because she couldn't do invasive surgery on the Zigoran's. Their blood could kill. She had seen it with Emily and many other green-blooded clones.

The monitor firstly detected the foetus' heartbeat making Scully smile pressing the detector a little harder against 5385's abdomen Scully followed where the snaking umbilical cord went. Scully sighed in relief as she saw it had become attached to the uterus.

"Congratulations. You are officially pregnant." Scully said. It was met by cheers from the gathered crowd of Zigoran's who had wanted to see the process in action. Scully shook her head. This to them was an achievement but to her it was awful. She had created a monster that would try to destroy the human race. In that moment Scully realised she had to work on a way to stop them for good. It was something only she could do. Raising her head Scully closed her eyes to the applause. She needed to bargain with #1 but had to work out how to make him think it was for his colony's benefit.


	28. Chapter 28 Bye bye Baby

28.

Australia.

2.29pm

(June 12th 2008)

Scully placed her stethoscope against her patient's swollen belly. The baby hadn't moved for a day. It had been a week since implantation and this didn't bode well. The baby had been due today. The lack of movement could be considered early labour preparation. Scully was concerned. Moving her stethoscope across 5385's stomach she strained to hear a heartbeat. There was nothing. Scully's face fell. A month's work had disappeared in that moment. She looked up at 5385, fighting the tears that were threatening to form.

"I'm sorry. I can't find a heartbeat." 

"NO!" came the reply followed by 5385 storming out of the lab.

Scully hung her head. Everything had gone perfectly. The baby had been fine the day before. Why now? Why had it gone wrong in the final stages of pregnancy?

Scully returned to her laptop. Making notes about what may have happened. She heard #1's footfalls before she heard him. An army of Zigoran's marching down the hall. No doubt summoned by 5385. Scully sighed deeply. There was nothing she could do if the baby's heart had failed. The baby would need to be born and then buried. 'These things happen.' Scully thought.

#1 burst into the room slamming the door behind him. The others remained outside waiting for his words to be heard outside of the room. He stared at Scully who stood in front of him. She matched his stare. It wasn't her fault and she wouldn't take the blame for it. The silence could be cut with a knife. Minutes passed and eventually #1 broke the silence. His anger seemed to have settled. His face turned from fury to defeat.

"What happened?" he asked as he sat down on a stool at Scully's lab bench.

"I haven't a clue. What I do know is the baby needs to be born. All I do is check the baby is ok. I have no control over what 5385 does outside of this room. I'm not blaming anyone. Maybe something happened that I don't know about. Or maybe this is nature's way of saying there was something wrong with the baby anyway. I'm as sorry as anyone. We can try again."

"How soon can you get the clone out of her?"

"I can't remove it. Zigoran blood… well it'd kill me as soon as I made the first cut.  She'll have to give birth."

#1 understood and nodded his head. He turned the laptop to face him. He saw Scully's work and looked at her again.

"Are these possible causes for the failure?"

"Yes. They may not be. It was just a brainstorm session. I really don't have the answers."

"I guess there is no chance of your doing an autopsy."

"Not unless you can protect me against the blood?"

"There might be a way. Let me get my technician's to work on it. The clone can be kept in the walk-in fridge in room F321 until you can. We'll talk later." With that he rose from his stool and left the lab. He spoke to 5385 and she dutifully entered the lab.

"You ok?" Scully asked.

"No. I'll survive though. Better get it over with so I can resume duties ASAP."

Scully nodded her head and prepared the labour room. It was going to be a long day….

==================

Washington DC

(June 11th 2008)

8.45am

Mulder sat in Skinner's car still reading the journal. He had reached November 26th and was scared. He remembered what had happened to him on Samantha's birth date. He just prayed it wasn't true. He had seen Scully that day, in pain. Scully had been inside his van. Not really but he thought he'd imagined it. Samantha had been astrally projecting for a month now. His thoughts kept going back to her birthday. It wasn't the fact it was his sister's abduction date. It was what had happened. Scully's face tormented him. The pain she had been in. He'd heard her scream his name. Had she seen him too? What if? It was stupid to think that Samantha could astrally project when in uteri. Or was it?

"What are you reading?" Skinner asked as he quickly glanced at Mulder whilst driving.

"An old journal of Dana's. It's when she was pregnant with Samantha."

"Oh." Skinner's face flushed guiltily for a moment, which Mulder noticed but chose to ignore. Mulder turned back to reading.

???????????????????????

November 27th 2002 (Its nearly 28th but who cares!)

Mulder,

Congratulations. You have a daughter. It was a hard labour but fast. I didn't make it to the hospital. I gave birth a block away in my Mom's car! She was born at 10.57pm. She is so beautiful. She has a mop of red hair and blue eyes that will change over time. I see you in her somewhere. I just can't pinpoint it. Mom says she looks just like me when I was born. I wish you had been here and in some small way, wherever you are, I know you were. I had the strangest vision. I saw you. I kept calling your name and you were suddenly in the car. You had a book in hand. You just stared at me like you couldn't believe it either. It's absolutely crazy. Just as you reached out to me, about the time they cut the cord, you disappeared. I so wanted you to see her. I wanted to touch you. I needed you and you were there. Maybe it was the pain making me see things. I just don't know. All I do know is that I miss you so much and wish you really were here to share in my joy at having a daughter.

Forever yours,

D.

???????????????

Mulder realised he was holding his breath because he exhaled very slowly but extremely deeply. Tears sprang at his eyes. It was true. Samantha had astrally projected Scully to him when being born. Strange. He didn't want to go to court but he had to for Samantha's sake. He couldn't take her on the run. In his head he prayed to a God he wasn't entirely sure about in the hope of being released from charges.


	29. Chapter 29 The trial

29.

1.30pm Washington DC

Mulder had found himself addicted to Scully's journal. He felt as if he were inside of her head whenever he read through the pages. In some ways he felt like he was invading her privacy but since each entry had been addressed to him he felt she intended for him to see them one day. It was lunchtime at the courthouse. He'd taken the stand in the morning and everything looked to be going well until his paternity to Samantha had been questioned. Due to his name not being upon her birth certificate there were doubts raised. Not in his mind but in both sets of Lawyers. He was going to have to take Samantha and himself for a DNA test later that day. Great! Just what they both needed right now was to be prodded and poked around by doctors. He didn't like needles at the best of times and facing that prospect brought him out in a chill.

He was waiting for Mrs Scully to bring Samantha to him, from the school; he wasn't allowed to leave whilst the court was still in session. It was ridiculous. 

He'd been waiting forty-five minutes already. He couldn't help but think it may be disruptive for Samantha to be dragged from school and forced to have this blood test. Not only that but the judge wanted to meet with Samantha. He could see why. A man turns up who you've been led to believe is your Father and the next day your Mother does a disappearing act. Talk about psychological damage! It was definitely a scenario of having one parent in exchange for the other. The judge had understood why Scully was not there… the conditions of her release from the charges brought against her. She wasn't supposed to have any contact with Mulder at all. He e-mailed her but not once in the six years had she responded. Now he knew why.

As Mulder turned the page to start a new day Samantha entered the room followed by her 'Nanna' she sulkily walked over to Mulder for a hug.

"Why am I here? You said I had to stay in school. We had art. I wanted to draw you a picture."

"I know Sweetheart, I know. The judge wants to speak to you. She is very nice. We need to have a special test to make sure I am your Daddy. She wants to talk to you about it. Is that ok?"

"But you ARE my Daddy. Mommy told me. Don't you believe Mommy?" she asked accusingly.

"Of course I do. The judge wants to make sure, that's all. I'm going to be with you, ok?"

"Ok Daddy." Samantha took Mulder's hand and they followed his lawyer through to the judge's chambers.

Judge Amanda Reynolds was firm but fair. She had always resided over cases making sure no small detail was left unexplained. Samantha's paternity was one such case. Just taking a Mother's word for it was the downfall of many men. It was all too easy to proclaim one man the Father when there may be another possibility. It was averaged that there were thousands of men who were bringing up children what were not their own through deception. 

Looking at her reflection she saw that her forties had been kind to her and now that she was turning towards fifty it didn't show. The stress levels must have remained low. It was that or her 'cuddly' figure had kept the wrinkles at bay. She had once been compared to Queen Latifah, quite a compliment when one looked nothing like her except for skin colour and body size! She smiled at the memory. Her smile faded as a knock sounded at the door. Turning around she answered.

"Come in"

Australia

2.55pm.

Scully had been watching Mulder's trial all morning. Her TV had been placed in the Lab considering she spent most of her time there. The trial looked to be going well. She wished she could be there but fate had intervened in the form of #1. It wasn't just that. Had she complied with her conditions for release she would have had to stay away from Mulder. Perhaps it was a good thing her being in Australia. She wanted to be home with them both but mainly for Samantha. They had rarely been apart in her life and this had been the longest month and a half for Scully. Scully paced the room and opened the window to let in some fresh air.

It was then she smelt the familiar scent of coffee. Scully placed her hand across her mouth. It had been twelve days now. Anything spicy, coffee, even the smell of fresh tomatoes made her stomach lurch into next week. She had so many stomach upsets and indigestion lately. She was exhausted. Part of her blamed the long hours she spent making the new clones but another part of her mind jumped with concern… a stomach ulcer.

 It was potentially serious if not treated but luckily she knew what things to avoid. It didn't help that she had developed a cold. She couldn't help her coughing fits and it interrupted her work. Ideally she needed painkillers to reduce her temperature. She couldn't take them for fear of rupturing the ulcer. She didn't fancy spending time in hospital, especially in Australia. Scully knew if it didn't clear up soon she would have to visit a doctor. Taking antacids were not exactly beneficial in the long term.

Scully was engrossed in the Television transmission of Mulder's trial. She couldn't believe it. DNA tests! There had been nobody but him. The judge was questioning her integrity. Shaking her head Scully threw a bunched up piece of paper at the TV.

"Bitch!" she called as her curve ball hit the judge smack on the nose. 'Goal!' she thought.

Collecting her vials of new clone batches she headed across the room to the fridge. Placing them in the fridge Scully winced with a stab of pain in her stomach. Scully had another coughing fit before turning her attention back to the TV. 'DNA blood tests… Alien DNA… Alien Blood… Alien clones need Alien blood… That's it!' Scully thought before another coughing fit caught her off guard. Scully collapsed to the floor coughing hard before she vomited blood and passed out in the middle of the Lab. It was twenty minutes before anyone entered the lab. Twenty minutes before 3791 found Scully passed out on the floor a pool of blood surrounding her head.


	30. Chapter 30 Is Mulder the Daddy?

30.

Washington DC

June 28th 2008 (2.59pm)

It had been a nerve wracking few weeks during the course of the trial. The case seemed never ending. Not to mention a televised nightmare. Every evening, Mulder would inevitably sit down to watch the TV, after fighting reporters to get into the house, only to find himself or someone connected to his trial being transmitted to the box in Scully's living room. He'd turn it off and read some more of the journals, tonight he didn't because he wanted background noise. He was nearly finished reading the journals and in part it saddened him. His own journals were a stark comparison to Scully's words. He wondered how she was. He thought as to whether she knew about the trial. He wished he'd told her that he loved her more than life itself… he just wished. 

The DNA results had been announced by a Doctor, at the trial. He'd never heard a courtroom so quiet. It was one of those shock-horror moments you'd see on Jenny Jones' chat show… 'Is he the Daddy?' scenario's kept playing throughout Mulder's mind. Samantha had been in court today, with him, because school was a nightmare. The kids bullied her in the playground saying she didn't really have a Daddy and Mulder was a scapegoat. She couldn't face going in and as it was 'result day' he'd let her accompany him. What had happened to the rush job on the results? Two weeks of torture for all concerned. He felt certain about his parentage. Scully wouldn't lie about that… would she???

***Earlier that day ***

The doctor had been so boring in his analysis of the DNA but Mulder had focused all his attention upon the 'expert', his heart hammered in his chest so loudly; the Doctor's words were subdued. He had one of those voices that sounded like his nose had been pinched at the bridge.

"From the DNA comparison between Mr Mulder and Miss Scully I can say that Miss Scully is 100% Mr Mulder's daughter."

Those words were etched upon Mulder's mind and always would be. He didn't realise but he'd let out the hugest sigh of relief. Samantha had leapt into his arms for a hug. Her blue eyes focused in upon his and with all sincerity she said

"I told YOU!" her lip pouted and Mulder kissed her nose making her smile.

Hours later he was watching the scene on the TV. It seemed surreal. His own reaction was being televised across the TV networks. That tender kiss to his daughter's nose had been shown at least eight times in the hour he had put the TV on. 'I am a Dad' Mulder thought 'Finally!'

Australia.

(9am – 29th June)

Scully sat in her hospital bed a jotter pad in hand. She was busy planning her next batch of clones. She wanted to go home as fast as possible. She had been right about having an ulcer… at least that's what her doctor had told her. Something didn't feel right. The pain was too low for it to be an ulcer. That was unless it was right at the base of her stomach. Shaking her head Scully returned to the plans.  She was constructing a DNA pattern for the 'Aliens' one which would hopefully lengthen gestation periods. One week was no way near long enough. The first clone was near perfect but it had been too small to be born when it was meant to be. Scully was glad that later that day they were releasing her. Two weeks in a hospital bed was never part of her agenda. She suspected there was something being hidden from her but the doctor's notes at the end of her bed said nothing of the sort. Every indication led to the ulcer treatment. Apart from the mildly excessive 'bed-rest' in hospital every test result was normal… Every test result! It amused Scully that the doctor had performed a hormonal test and it read 'normal' when she had been feeling considerably below par in that respect. She knew she wasn't going through the change, at least, not yet. Sighing to herself Scully set down the pad and lay on her side to get some more rest.

Scully lay in her bed her mind was awake. She couldn't help thinking about Mulder. He'd have endured that DNA test and found out the truth they both already knew. He was Samantha's Father. She wondered how he was coping. Scully thought as to whether the trial was over yet because she didn't have cable, here, in the hospital. She hoped so. Her own had taken three weeks. The jury had taken two days to deliberate. She'd not mentioned that she was pregnant at the trial… What if Mulder had seen it? He'd have come racing back for her and she didn't want that. In those days she resented and hated him but deep inside she loved him with a passion that ignited her soul. It still did. Whenever she thought about him Scully's heart sang to the heavens and she couldn't help but smile that goofy grin a girl has when she thinks about her love. She looked down at her hand that she had cut. The scar was still there and reminded her of the vow she had made. She would love no one else but Mulder. The thought made her shudder. She couldn't ever love anyone as she did Mulder. No man could compare to him. She'd never had such an explosive time with a man as she did Mulder. As she thought about their *wild* times Scully cried. How could she be here and not with him!  


	31. Chapter 31 Human ova

31.

Australia.

July 12th (3.42pm.)

Scully followed 3791 to the 'fridge' in room F321. The technician had finally found a way for Scully to perform an autopsy upon her first clone. A small mask, similar to those worn, in hospitals, would be worn by Scully. The Zigoran blood was really only fatal to her blood supply. It was a catalyst, which would de-oxygenate the blood and cause a complete shutdown of the human body's vital organs. 

3791 opened the door allowing Scully to enter the room before her. She was faced with another, card-key locked, silver door. 3791 swiped a card through the lock and with a hiss and the release of a cloud of cold air the silver door slowly opened. 

Scully stepped forward with trepidation. She could barely see through the thick fog-like cloud despite waving her hand in front of her face. After a few moments the smoke cleared leaving Scully open mouthed with astonishment for in the centre of the room stood the solitary steel, operating table containing the first clone. The surrounding walls were covered with row upon row of hanging, sealed, test tubes. Each one was meticulously labelled. Scully looked at one it read: Armitage, A. 12-5-66 the rest followed suit. Each test tube rail held them in alphabetical AND date order. Scully's fingers ran across the numerous rails making a clinking noise as the tubes knocked against one another. She stopped dead in her tracks when she reached the row labelled Scully. Her breath held in her throat she peered along the row until she came across exactly what she expected to see. A test tube with her name upon it and a date, that occurred during her abduction time. Scully held the tube in her hand and turned to 3791.

"Are these test tubes what I think they are? Do they contain ova from alien abductees? Does this one contain the ova stolen from me during my abduction? Tell me!"

3791's response was a small but visible nod to the head.

"We were using the ova to create the clones but when we saw Samantha and thought we had the proof you could self-produce we needed your help in order to learn how to do that. Human eggs are useless to us. The hybrid clones do not take to our bodies. In much the same way you think that the new clones will fair better with Zigoran blood. I am sorry that I could not tell you." Placing her ova back Scully began to wheel the table from the fridge. Her head swirled with thoughts. There had to be a way to prevent these abductions… for the useless purpose… there had to be and if there was a way she was determined to find it!

Washington DC

10pm (11th July)

Mulder lay back against the sofa. Tomorrow was the verdict of the trial. He was scared. He'd proved he was a good Father, the real Father, to Samantha. He'd held his hand up to shooting the military officer because they had threatened his life and also explained why he had been apprehended within the military base. His belief in the cover up of aliens was laid on the table. The prosecution were making him out to be crazy and to be frank now it was being aired on the TV he did sound slightly warped. On the plus side he'd been commissioned a $100,000 to write a few books on the paranormal and also been offered the chance to edit the 'Believe it' magazine which was dedicated to the cause of conspiracy. He was honoured but the job he was interested in was the Georgetown University who wanted him for his professional qualifications as a profiler. Their degree in psychoanalysis was strongly linked to the FBI's Quantico training and it sounded promising. He figured Skinner had played a hand in the job offer and it was worth considering. Lecturing 300 students per day about the criminal mind was the perfect job to impress the judge. He couldn't wait. If all went well he would start Monday. The course lecturer had suddenly quit. Mulder knew he had to provide for Samantha and also get the judge on side. He may have killed through self-defence and that wasn't an excuse but he had paid penance through his exile in foreign, often war-torn, lands. He hoped the judge saw it that way, too.


	32. Chapter 32 Scully's Revenge

32.

Scully looked up at the clock, it was 00.09am and she was still wide-awake developing her genetic mutation of the clones. No one would realise until it was too late. Revenge was sweet. They had taken her, taken her ova and now she was getting her own back against those that had plotted to destroy all of her chances of happiness. Scully smiled evilly at her plan. 

She was creating the perfect clone, a clone that would die should it breathe in oxygen. 

The lab was abandoned apart from her and the buzzing of the laptop. She enjoyed the quietness of it. There were no interruptions from questions and explanations. She could concentrate and work hard on her little sideline project. Scully stopped typing and found the clone cells that were in the lab fridge. Putting on her breathing apparatus she began her work. 

The Zigoran's had all donated a pint of blood each, 9768 pints of blood to be exact. It was more than enough to get the experiments under way. Scully mixed one clone straight away with the blood but the other she injected her 'revenge' tactic into the cell before implanting the DNA. Gently she placed the fertile cell into the blood and watched it grow. 

Perfect' she smiled as it began multiplying at the expected rate. In a moment it was the same size as its sibling only it contained the genes to stop invasion from future generations. They would find out when it was too late.

"I hate to do this little one…" Scully said scooping it, with her gloved hand, from the blood. As she did so it tried to breathe in the air within the room but gagged and began struggling as it became starved of breath. Scully watched it, a tear in her eye, as it began to die upon her hand leaving nothing but a dead body. She had the result she had expected but it was never the less sad. She felt awful. Destroying something she had created. Scully placed it back in the blood and watched to see if anything happened. Nothing. The body floated in the blood. 

"Sorry. Please forgive me… Rest in Peace." She said softly before returning to her workbench. 

Collecting all of the cells Scully began injecting them with the genetic manipulation drug. It was a painstaking process and took until 2.30am, but it was worth it. Scully put the cells into the fridge then headed to her room to sleep. Then she would wake in an hour and a half to watch Mulder's verdict. Closing her eyes as she hit the pillow Scully faded into a deep, peaceful sleep with a smile dancing merrily upon her lips.

Washington DC Criminal Courthouse, courtroom B.

10am

Mulder was nervously stood at the table Samantha at his side, beside her sat Skinner. Doggett, Reyes and Scully's Mom were seated behind him. Bill had made an appearance earlier that week to show Mulder's flaws to the world making sure that he was considered 'unstable' and 'incapable' of caring for his own child. He'd just about coped. Scully would have kicked Bill's butt for what he was trying to do. She probably would when she returned home. WHEN she came home? When would that be? He still wondered if she was all right and if she was being tested. He could envisage the torture she could be going through. Not for a milli-second would he consider that she might be testing clones. 

Scully was watching the scene on the TV. It was 'live' she couldn't believe that she was wide-awake after just an hour and half's sleep. She studied Mulder's face and how Samantha was holding his hand for support. She had grown and Scully felt the pang in her heart at having missed the growth spurt from her child. 

"I love you so much, Mulder, I hope you know that." She said tenderly as she watched him silently taking stock of the situation. 

He turned around stunned as if he had heard something or someone. Then he looked at Samantha who whispered something into his ear. He nodded and kissed her on the head just as he would have Scully. A solitary tear ran down Scully's cheek as she observed the naturalness of Mulder's action. She saw on the desk the black book that was distinctly marked with a silver '6' Scully took a deep swallow. He had her journals. He must have read them all if he had '6' on the desk. She hoped he hadn't read it through yet. She'd been really angry with him in it, especially towards the anniversary of his leaving her.

As she watched she felt the pain cross her stomach again. It hadn't ever really disappeared but it seemed worse right now. Scully placed her hand upon her stomach and rubbed the pain in an attempt to relieve her suffering, it wasn't working. The fear of losing Mulder seemed to be affecting her 'condition' and it grew as the judge turned to the jury for their verdict.

"We, the jury, find the defendant Mr Fox Mulder guilty for the charge of manslaughter and also guilty for trespassing upon Government property. We also find him guilty of absconding from custody."

"Thank you." Judge Reynolds said before starting to work out her punishment. "We break for an hours recess to allow for my deliberation upon this case. Guards take Mr Mulder downstairs." This meant a glorified prison cell but he knew why… they didn't want him to escape again!

"Daddy?? Where are they taking my Daddy?" Samantha cried as she tried to run to her Father but was prevented by Skinner's arms around her tiny frame. Scully's tears broke free as she heard Samantha's words. "Don't take my Daddy from me… I need my Daddy. I want my Daddy. Please?? You can't take him. DADDY!!!!!"

Samantha's cries echoed through the court and no matter what Maggie Scully tried nothing was working. These tears were the product of having no Mother or Father around and there was nothing she could do. 

"Sammie, baby, Daddy will be there in a hour. Calm down, baby, you are breaking Mommy's heart." Scully said to the TV her own tears choking her. Samantha's head jerked away from her Grandmother as if hearing Scully's words she looked around.

"Mommy?" she said softly.

"No sweetie" Maggie said, "Nanna is here."

"I heard Mommy. Where is she?"

"She isn't here. We don't know where she is sweetie."

"I heard her though." Maggie just hugged her grand daughter. She couldn't think what to say to her grandchild.

"Nanna will look after you, baby, Mommy loves you." Scully said making Samantha look around again but say nothing to her grandmother. "Mommy is watching you on TV. I love you baby. Remember that, ok?" she saw Samantha nod her head and hug her Grandmother back. The tears were gone but it didn't mean her trauma was over just yet.

Rising from her bed Scully went to find something to eat from the breakfast room. It was more like a gigantic hall littered with numerous tables. One or two Zigoran's were there already. Breakfast followed a canteen ritual of joining a queue with a tray. Scully picked hers up and slid it along the rails. Cooked breakfast was the menu for the morning unless you wanted cereal, which she didn't. It consisted of eggs, bacon, sausage, etc. It was a completely cooked but amazingly grilled selection for everyone to choose from. Taking her tray with her Scully headed back to her room where she could eat and watch the trial in peace. Another trial was being shown in the break. Much to her disapproval but then it wasn't what everyone wanted to see, was it, some poor child being consoled for an hour. 


	33. Chapter 33 Prison or freedom?

33.

Washington DC – Criminal Courthouse holding area 5219

12.25pm

Mulder stared at the wall. He couldn't face reading another page of Scully's journal. It made the situation too harsh to consider. The whole case was resting upon the judge's decision to let him care for Samantha, in Scully's absence, and it worried him. He freely admitted there had been rough days followed swiftly by those excellent days. He adored being a Father and it showed. He just hoped that the judge also saw this.

He was as guilty as charged but for his little girl's sake he hoped the punishment was not too stiff. 

She had been deliberating for hours now and Mulder was getting restless. He knew he'd heard Scully's voice. He may have imagined it but it was too clear not fuzzed out like memories often were. Her journal was sat on the table in the centre of the room. He couldn't take his eyes from it. His readings had been compulsive. He knew Scully's thoughts inside out. The guilt had been replaced by intrigue. Everyday, despite her venomous words, she still wrote to him. It was as if venting her anger through those pages it released it from her soul. Scully had 'exploded' at him that first night he was back then WHAM, she loved him all over again. Had it been her therapy to write to him? It must have been. He'd written a journal himself detailing where he was and his thoughts but never on the grand scale of Scully's. The words touched the deepest reaches of his heart and much as he hated to feel the pain he secretly enjoyed the punishment. He deserved it.

2pm

Mulder was startled away from his deep thoughts to be taken back into the courtroom. Feared gripped his soul. He could lose everything in a heartbeat and that scared him more than a brush with fire or plunging head first into an ice-covered lake. He'd been through so much since his return. He was being the Father he had wanted to be to William but to his daughter. Silently he prayed for forgiveness and a second chance. He just hoped that someone up there was listening!

Standing behind the desk his palms began to slowly perspire. Butterflies fluttered within his belly. Samantha gently pulled on his jacket asking for his attention. He looked down at her tear stained face. She held up her hand for him to hold. He was grateful for her strength. She was just like her Mother, strong right to the centre of her being, where it mattered the most. He may be tough on the outside but he could break into pieces without the strength of Scully. Sure, he had coped without her, but everyday was a struggle. Six years of pure hell and hallucinations. More like daydreams but they had kept him going even through his darkest days and even now he thought of what she would say to him.

"It'll be okay, Mulder. I'm sure you'll be fine." Scully said

Australia.

8am

Scully spoke her words softly, willing them to travel through time and space to Mulder so he knew she supported him even if she wasn't there. Scully watched  as Mulder's face paled when the judge stepped from her chambers. Samantha was gripping his hand tighter than before. Scully could see her daughter's knuckles turn white with fear and her eyes… the blue had faded! The poor child looked terrified and there was nothing she could do about it but watch in horror as the judge made her speech.

Washington DC - Courtroom B.

"All rise, this court is now in session." Mulder swallowed hard and waited for the cue for everyone to be seated. 

"Mr Mulder, please stand." Judge Reynolds spoke even toned not conveying any hint of her decision. It hadn't taken too long to decide. The problem was always making the punishment fit the crime. He had committed a crime and had to pay for it. That was the law and she had to provide an example with him. Her hands were relatively tied by the bindings of the law. There was one thing she could do for the man though. Something he would want even if he didn't realise it.

"I have listened to both sides of this argument. Both sides have equal levy. The fact of the matter is, Mr Mulder, that you have committed a crime and the penalty for that must be a fair and just one. Absconding from custody is a serious offence to start with. Killing a man and trespassing are also very serious offences. Self-defence or not I cannot ignore the evidence before me. Before I begin your sentencing I would like it to be made possible for Mr Mulder's name to be added to his child's birth certificate. Under US law it is now possible for this to occur when provided with DNA evidence." She took a deep breath, as did the whole room and Scully who was sat at the edge of her bed in anticipation chewing the corner of her lip. 

Reyes held onto Doggett's hand hoping for a good result but fearing the worst. She could sense Mulder's strength weakening. It was all too much to cope with. The fear of prison was running through his mind as it was in the judges.

"You have been found Guilty of Manslaughter for which I sentence you to…"

(Australia)

"For Godssake!!!! WHAT?" Scully screamed at the knock sounding at her door.

"#1 wants to see you." 2356 said softly opening the door.

"Tell him later. I'm busy!" Scully turned the sound up on the TV to hear the judge's words. "I've bloody missed it. For F*CKSSAKE!!"

(Washington DC)

"In the count of absconding from custody I sentence you to pay a one thousand dollar fine. For the trespassing I sentence you to one weeks community service. On the count of manslaughter I sentence you to…" she paused trying to word it so that no body misunderstood. "Three years in prison."

(Australia)

"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!" 

Scully screamed so loud her voice cracked and broke "No, no, no, no, no. This is all my fault! I should be there." Tears ran down her face

(Washington DC)

"Silence, SILENCE in the court room. Mr Mulder, however, I understand your recent family commitments and your partner's disappearance do place a cause for leniency in this case. I also wish to make note that you have spent six years in several poverty -ridden countries helping in the hospitals. For these reasons I grant you a suspended sentence. Should you EVER step out of line your sentence will be doubled. Do you understand?"

"Yes Ma'am." Mulder said relief washing over his face like a storm coming to a close leaving the world a lighter and fresher place.

(Australia)

"Thank you So much, thank you thank you thank you!" Scully called to the TV before kissing the TV screen. "You did it Mulder, you did it baby. I love you so much."

At that moment she saw him look into a camera and smile. He HAD heard her she knew it for sure but didn't want to believe.


	34. Chapter 34 Can I go home?

34.

Australia

10am

Scully walked down the corridor to #1's office with a spring in her step. Her lover had been released from his charges and nothing could spoil that for her, nothing. All she needed now was to go home but she doubted that it would be allowed. The clones would be ready for implantation within an hour. Perhaps after the birth of one she could broach the subject of leaving. Maybe she would mention it today. After all it had been two months and ten days. She couldn't really stand being away from her loved ones anymore. They should be celebrating together and not having separate times of joy.

She had done exactly what they had asked from her; she had created clones. They might be failing. She had solved that problem despite creating another. One more batch that was it. She needed to be in America. Her time as Dr Scully was coming to a close.

Softly she tapped on #1's door with her knuckles.

"Yes." Scully nervously stuck her head around the door.

"Hi" she swallowed hard before entering the room fully "You wanted to see me?"

"Two hours ago!"

"Sorry, it was the trial sentencing."

"Ok, how are the clones coming along?"

"I'm hoping the latest batch will prove successful. I mean their blood intake shall be altered. I'm now using everything that is Zigoran. I'm hoping this will be it, the perfect batch… There is something I wish to discuss with you, if I may?" Scully bit her lip nervously.

"You want to go home." #1 said reading Scully's thoughts almost as if she had spoken the words to him.

"Yes. Much as I've enjoyed this research project I realised this morning, whilst watching the trial, how much I am needed at home. Is there any possibility of my going home soon?"

#1 seemed to take an eternity to consider her request. No one had ever mentioned a timeframe for Scully's activities and now the decision had to be made. She couldn't enforce it only he could. Didn't she deserve to be re-united with her family?

"Three pregnancies and you can go. I want healthy, perfect clones to be born." Scully nodded as the realisation she could go home in two weeks, if she timed it right, washed over her. She smiled happily and left the office closing the door behind her.

Running to her room, after making sure her door was shut she sat down on the bed. She knew for a fact the Zigoran couldn't read thoughts through doors or walls. Although 3791 had told her that, Scully chose to believe it. Ever since the day at the beach they had become 'friends.'  She told 3791 about Cassandra in return for knowledge about the Zigoran. The Zigoran had to be in the same room to read someone's mind. Apparently walls shut out their telepathy. A beneficial titbit Scully was pleased to know about. Now to keep her mind clear of any thoughts but those of Mulder and Samantha, it wouldn't be that hard, surely?

How could she make the clones healthy when she had made every future egg except one allergic to oxygen! Darn. She'd have to blame the Zigoran tissues or something. Perhaps that would make them go back to their home planet or keep her with them for longer.

Taking a deep breath she thought about Mulder and headed back to the lab imagining his face when she finally went home to him and Samantha. To kiss those lips for the first time in months would be the best thing in the world, right then, and she was looking forward to it.

2865 was first in line for the new cloned foetus. She was as ready as the previous Mother's. Scully watched as 2865's face paled while she completed the procedure. It looked and probably was the most excruciating thing for them to go through. All for the good of the colony and the new breed, the better clones. Hopefully these clones would work. Scully thought, they had to.

Running the ultrasound scanner across 2865's belly Scully detected the heartbeat from the newly implanted clone. The clone kicked wildly and appeared to wave at them from the monitor. 2865 waved back with her fingertips. She grinned at Scully who feigned a happy smile. She just wanted to go home and be with her family.

"Soon." 2865 said softly "you'll be with your family soon." Scully half-smiled she didn't want to think about it just then. It was bad enough being away from them during the trial but now it was over she just wanted for them to be able to try to be a family. The family they had never quite managed to ever be and maybe, just maybe, they could get William back. He may be seven years old and spent relatively all of his life with the new family but it still didn't stop her wanting him back. No matter how long William was away from her Scully knew she would always want him with her no matter what.

The adoption had never been finalised. She hadn't signed the final documents because Mulder had taken her on the run and after that she had been in court. William would have been in limbo. She knew they loved him, having seen them all together. It didn't stop her heart aching right to the very core. She wanted to hold her son, her little boy.

She couldn't help thinking about what she had to do when she got home. Mentally Scully formed a list in her mind. Firstly, get the chip removed and tested. Secondly get the ulcer checked by a reputable Doctor. Then get back on track with Mulder. The essential would be to spend time with Samantha and perhaps think about trying to get William back. Scully didn't think she had a snowball in hell's chance but perhaps she could find out. Scratch that. They could find out, as a family, if there was any chance at all. Eight years ago she had been pregnant with him. She had to beg Skinner to trace him just for some inkling of how he had been doing. Every day she carried the guilt of giving him away. Closing her eyes, Scully, wished time would turn back to that moment she had finally given him up. For all of her heart she would change that decision.  Scully was so immersed in her thoughts she didn't notice the stray tear run down her face. She could see the office of the adoption agency so clearly…

***Flashback***

October 15th 2001.

William was settled in his car seat. He was unaware of anything being wrong with the day. He'd had the grizzles the night before but this morning he was 'perfect' it caused a pang in Scully's heart. Was she doing the right thing? How could anyone give away their baby like this? How could she? William was the child she had longed for her whole adult life. She had turned down both Daniel and Jack's offers to make her a Mom. They knew her desires, as did Mulder when it came to be his turn in the potential Father role. He'd been different. 

She'd approached him. How awful it had been. It wasn't as if you could slip the 'will you be a sperm donor for me?' into a conversation. In the end it hadn't worked out with the in vitro-fertilisation. Natural concept, on the other hand, did. All that money they had spent on trying and one night had done the trick.

What was she doing sat in the office of someone who was going to take William from her. She didn't want to meet his new parents. The pain of giving him up was enough as it was. She was in tatters. No Mulder, no support and soon enough there would be no baby for her to cradle in her arms. She was an emotional train-wreck. If she could just ignore the fear that Spender had put into her head it would all be okay. The office was quiet except for her and William. The woman, Sarah Maitland, was in another room with another client. Scully looked at William and traced his soft face with her fingertips. He stirred before gripping her fingers for what would be the last time.

Standing up with the car seat awkwardly balanced against her chest because of William's grasp Scully headed for the door. As she did the secondary entrance to the room opened.

"Miss Scully? I'm sorry to have kept you waiting." Scully turned on her heel the emotional turmoil decorating her face with tear tracks and frown lines.

She was offered a seat, away from the formality of the main desk, with a low table that she placed William upon.

"I… Uh…. I..." Scully found she couldn't speak it was too hard to form the words she desperately wanted to say.

  
"I know it is hard to let go. Are you sure about this? It is not too late if you wanted to change your mind."

"I can't. I have no other option but to give William to people who can offer him the best in everything. This is for him, not for me. I have made this choice with a heavy heart. I so want to keep him but it will be for the best. He will be cared for properly, won't he?"

"Of course. I know this is the hardest thing but there are some papers for you to sign today." Scully nodded and patiently waited for Sarah to bring them over to her. 

Sarah was about forty-five with shoulder length mousy brown hair. She had a medium build and a definite five feet six in height. Her clothes were smart-casual. She wore a caramel polo neck sweater with black trousers. Her jewellery was minimal and professional. Scully wondered what she thought about the Mother's who gave away their children, or fathers for that matter. She would never ask. She couldn't for it reflected upon her.

She had already had her mother's views on this. They weren't the nicest thing to hear and had cut right to the bone. Of course, she had been right, she regretted the decision but knew she had to follow it through to the bitter end.

Scully signed all of the relevant papers with the heavy flicking of a pen. She really didn't want to do it. She had no real choice. She, alone, couldn't protect William. Even if Mulder were there she doubted that they would be able to protect their son. It was best for him to be someone that was almost nobody. An insignificant that the Aliens wouldn't be chasing after.

"I have this for him… when he is older. It's just a letter. Would it be possible for his new parents to give it to him when he is old enough to understand?" Scully almost choked on the words. Sarah took the letter nodding.

Tenderly Scully bent over William's car seat and kissed his cheeks, forehead and finally one kiss to his lips. He began to stir awkwardly and she knew it meant tears. Taking his tiny hand in hers she soothed him by stroking the back of his hand with her thumb. She didn't want to go but it was now or never. She looked up at Sarah who was watching the scene. Both women knew this was not easy but now it was inevitable. William returned to his sleep and Scully straightened up.

"There is a fresh bottle, diapers and clothes in his change bag." She said fighting her tears. She had to leave now. Sarah was guiding her towards the door Scully looked over her shoulder the whole time. Another woman went into the office as Sarah guided Scully away from the office. The door had closed and she could no longer see her son sleeping peacefully in his car seat. Scully couldn't take it. She could hear herself saying that she shouldn't have done it. She really did want him but she couldn't keep him. It wasn't making sense. She wasn't making sense through her anguish.

Twenty minutes later.

Scully had reached her apartment building and somehow found her way home. She didn't remember the drive home or getting into the elevator. She only knew she was crying. As she closed the front door she fell down to the floor the emotions poured from her in a long, painful cry. She lay there frozen to the spot unable to move. Every tear scorched her face. A tidal wave of grief broke free from its restraint within her. In that moment she grieved for Mulder, for William and for herself. Never again would her life be the same. Never again would she give her heart to anyone.

She didn't know how she managed it but she crawled to the phone. Blindly she punched in a number, any number, as long as someone answered. With phone in hand she listened to the age-old message of Mulder's cell phone answer service. The phone was buried in a box in her closet somewhere. She hung up, fresh tears streamed down her pale cheeks. 

Hearing a baby cry she headed for William's room singing Jeremiah was a bullfrog through her hiccups. Opening the door the scent of William drifted to her reminding Scully exactly what she had half signed away. It was then that her heart finally cracked and broke in two. She managed to stagger to his crib and fall down beside it pulling his blanket against her cheek she rocked herself to and fro. With one hand she held his blanket to her and with the other she dialled the phone again.

"Monica Reyes." All Monica could hear were the sharp gasps for breath and the tumbling of anguished tears from Scully followed through with chilling cries. "I'm on my way, Dana."


	35. Chapter 35 Allergies

35.

Washington DC

8pm.

Mulder sat in the living room listening to the news. He watched himself on the screen. That smiled he'd flashed at the camera was aimed at Scully. He'd heard her voice; he'd been so sure she knew about the trial, so sure. It was his way of telling her that he had heard her words of support from wherever she was. He didn't know how it was happening but it was. The TV had shown the repeat of his trial result on every news broadcast since he'd been released. His favourite part was coming up. Just after he'd smiled at Scully he had picked up Samantha and kissed her lightly on the nose before hugging her close to him. He saw for the first time his being a Father and how natural it had been to do that. He hadn't thought about the gesture. It happened without a second of consideration. Finally he was a Father. He knew it for certain now. The court had altered Samantha's birth certificate and now it was official he couldn't be happier. Well, he could, but he had to wait for Scully to return of her own accord. 

No one knew where she was. Every line of investigation had been exhausted. Doggett and Reyes had tried their best as had Skinner but nothing. He felt awful for Samantha having to learn to be a daughter to him and he had to learn to be a Father.

He had to provide for her now. Thankfully the job at the university started in a few days time. They had celebrated by ordering in a pizza. Samantha was now tucked up in bed with the doll he had once given to Scully, when she was pregnant with William. 

Every time he looked at Samantha he was reminded of what Scully had given up; their son. She hadn't exactly had a choice. There was no way she could protect him, no matter how hard she tried. It had been her one regret and he knew it. She hadn't blamed him but Mulder felt it was his fault. Had he returned sooner then she would not have had to give away their son. In thinking that he wondered, if, she had kept William would they have had Samantha? He didn't think so. It was a mixed blessing.

Picking up the diary he read one of the penultimate entries.

April 28th 2008

Mulder,

It's been nearly six year since you left me. I have to say that I can't believe you have been gone this long. I've decided that if you do ever return that I don't want you anymore. It's been too long. I loved you, I believed in you but you couldn't have trusted in me enough to return. I swore to wait for you no matter what and have kept myself faithful to you. Nothing else ever mattered to me, but you, and our daughter. Right now I hate you more than words can express. If only you knew how much I've given up for you. The normality of life, the kind of life I deserve but never have received. The chance to have other lovers, but I gave those chances away for YOU and in return I have nothing but a cold bed and the knowledge you must be dead or damn stupid. I told Skinner some years ago never to tell you about Samantha and I am proud of that decision. I stand by it every moment of every day. You do not deserve to be a Father if you cannot be bothered to get in contact with me. God damn you. Let him damn you for leaving me, for not realising I am strong enough to cope with anything but your silence and let him damn you for making me believe that you loved me.

Dana.

Mulder let out a deep sigh. He didn't blame Scully for the harsh words but in them he could still feel how much she really loved him. She was denying it to herself but he could tell. Even after this length of time apart he knew her inner most thoughts. He could see them clear as crystal.

Australia.

19th July 2008

Scully wasn't surprised when the clone was born gasping for breath. #1 demanded an autopsy. Scully had realised he would and had mentally prepared herself for the opening up of a child. She examined every part of the clone thoroughly but noticed contusions upon the lungs. Little blister like bubbles had appeared upon the lungs.

"God!" she said out loud "looks like a severe allergy to something." Clone lungs usually were a pale green but these were blacker than tar with swollen red blisters, which were ready to burst. She looked at 3791 a question poised in her mind.

"What is the atmosphere like on Zigoran? In particular, what do you breathe? It's not oxygen is it?" Scully asked.

"Zigoran is a nitrogen based planet. Why?"

"There is severe bruising and blisters which could be seen as an allergy to Oxygen. If the Zigoran people breathe in Nitrogen then that's what explains it. We'll have to see whether the same happens to 8495's child."

"Do you think it'll happen again?"

"I hope not but I have a strong feeling it will."

Scully looked in awe at the lungs. It was not natural by any means for the lungs to look that way. When the room was silent and empty she couldn't help but think about whether she had caused this massive allergy to occur. The poor thing had suffered for five minutes. What made it worse was the fact she gave the clone oxygen to 'help' it breathe. She knew it wouldn't work but had to look like she was doing something productive. In fact, Doctor mode had happened without her consent. Had she thought about it, Scully wouldn't have reacted as perfectly as she had. When Doctor mode kicks in every action is as natural as blinking. 

#1 stepped into the room as Scully cleared away the autopsy items.

"What happened?"

"I think the clones are allergic to Oxygen. Which means every time one is born it'll just die like this one." Scully pointed to the clones' body, which was covered in green operating sheets.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Either get me nitrogen gas cylinders to help the clones breathe or… I don't know…  you could consider returning to Zigoran. It's the only way for them to survive."

"You don't think it was a fluke."

"It could be. I just don't like the thought of losing any more clones. That is my fifth loss and it heartbreaking for me and the 'Mother' it isn't fair to either of us."

"I understand."

"We could see what happens with 8495's child if you want?" 

"I think we should, don't you? If it happens again we'll have to return to Zigoran. We can't keep failing like this."

"8495 is due in three days."

"Right. We'll see how it goes. Thank you."

#1 turned and left the room.

Scully was alone once more with her thoughts of Mulder and how he was coping. She assumed correctly that he'd be fine and she was right. Since the trial everything between him and Samantha had levelled out. They were the perfect Father and daughter combination.


	36. Chapter 36 Scully's reprieve

36.

22nd July 2008

Australia.

The clone had been born several minutes earlier and as predicted, it died a painful breath-gasping death. Scully hung her head as the failure consumed her. She hated failing more than anything. Offering apologies to the Mother never seemed to cut it. This wasn't fair, in much the same respect as her being abducted; there was no choice to the result. She was there because she had to be and the Mother had to watch her clone die.

#1 had watched this birth. His face a mixture of anger and disappointment as the clone died despite intervention from Scully. He shook his head and returned to his office.

Scully spoke lengthily with 8495 trying to explain it was the oxygen and not something in the pregnancy that caused the clone to die. It was the planet; it was Earth's fault. Her tears suddenly stopped and she sat bolt upright. Her eyes glazed over and turn a frightening shade of yellow. As if she were under control 8495 stepped from the bed and marched from the room. She joined about a hundred other clones passing the lab. Scully's instinct told her to follow but something told her she really ought not to, ignoring it she followed at a distance.

The clones were entering the 'great hall' in pairs. Across the floor were numbered positions. Scully watched as some clones found their places and stood to attention as #1 took his place upon a podium at the front of the hall. He began speaking to them in, what Scully determined to be, their own tongue. It sounded like a series of clicks and squeaks. As if sensing her presence the 9000 strong army turned to her as she peered from behind a pillar in the room.

"Miss Scully please come here?" #1 said beckoning her with his outstretched hand.

She did as she was told sensing every clone's eyes upon her as she walked the length of the hall. It didn't feel right and she mentally told herself off for being too inquisitive. The hall laughed at her as they all read her thoughts. She blushed profoundly with embarrassment. It was taking ages to get to #1. She noticed the speakers around the room and the microphone located on the podium. #1 certainly made sure that every clone could hear his words.

It had taken three minutes to walk the length of the hall. It felt like the walk of death to Scully. She wondered why she was being included in this meeting. She swallowed hard imaging her death by the hands of thousands of clones!

Stepping up onto the podium, #1 took Scully's hand in hers, something she hadn't expected. His skin was cool and had softness to it that she knew no hand cream could produce. Zigoran skin was formidable. Stopping her thoughts #1 spoke in English so she could understand and not be frightened.

"I want you all to thank Miss Scully personally. She has provided us with the technology to produce new, better clones BUT we must return to Zigoran for their survival. I know the majority of you will be pleased about this others will not. Tough! The decision has been made. We shall not return to Earth again. We thank you, Miss Scully, for all of your help."

The thank you resounded around the room in perfect unison. It was breathtaking. Scully blushed again and raised her head high in pride.

Scully was in shock at being thanked by the entire clone colony but her mind still disbelieved #1's words. He had not offered any guarantees for his promise. For all she knew they could develop new technology and return in a year. Ready to abduct her again and force her to help them. Reading her thoughts, #1 communicated in clicks. #9000 disappeared from the room and returned moments later hurrying down the hall. He had a large metal canister in his hand. Scully was confused and worried. What was it?

"As proof that we shall never return to Earth I present you with…" 9000 handed over the canister "The ova taken from you. We shall not return. I swear on the life of my people that should we need your help we will ask." Scully smiled as he handed her the metal container.

.

"Thank you." She said trying to gather her swirling thoughts together.

She knew they sometimes used human ova for making clones and had walls of them at hand. In giving her the ova they were making a clear promise not to return unless utterly necessary.

"Taskforce five, seven and twenty-five. I want you in my office now. The rest of you should make yourself available for the next five hours." The room emptied slowly and #1 turned to Scully. "Thank you once again. Can I ask you to create thirty clones ready for implantation this afternoon? I would like some implanted before we leave for Zigoran."

"Of course. One thing… when do you leave?"

"Soon. I'll send 3791 to you with the details. Until later." He left the hall and Scully. She looked once again at the canister and smiled softly to herself. She was going home.


	37. Chapter 37 Home

37.

July 29th 2008

Australia – 7pm

Scully had been anxious to leave Australia behind and return to her family but as it was she had yet to do that. It had been a week. Every day was utter torture to Scully. It had been two months and twenty-seven days since the last time she had seen Mulder. It was practically three months. #1 had encountered some severe political trouble and because he was the Ambassador for Australia he couldn't just leave in the middle of it! This meant neither could she! The worst thing was the realisation that everything, at home, would be going on without her. She knew that the world did not revolve around her but she liked to think her family would be devastated by her absence, which they were. The court scene of Mulder kissing Samantha had made Scully realise exactly what she had missed; the development of the Father-daughter relationship. She had wanted them to bond but not without her. 

#1 was in the court now, answering to his peers for his actions. Scully watched it on the lab TV set. It was that or the latest in the Australian soap opera. She watched #1 take the stand. He looked pale but his skin tone was always a fraction too white. The cloning process had not been kind to his skin. He didn't look well. Scully watched as he patted his forehead with a handkerchief. Something was not right. She couldn't place it. Scully watched intently as he began to waiver before the judge. Standing there one minute and collapsed the next.

"Oh my GOD!" Scully called to the TV. Minutes later an ambulance trolley was wheeled into her lab it was completely covered with a blanket. Was he dead?

"What the…?" she said as the scene unfolded before her.

#6352 uncovered the body on the trolley. #1 lay there pale and sweaty. As Scully approached he sat bolt upright and smiled at her.

"How did it look?" he asked.

"Like you had a heart attack!" she said puzzled with why this was happening.

"Good. My death will be reported in an hour and then funeral will be swift. You my dear are going home this afternoon. Get yourself ready."

"Really???"

"Yes." Scully, filled with happiness, kissed #1 on the cheek then apologising ran to her room to collect her belongings. One bag later Scully had her briefcase in order, a copy of her cloning files on disk and her journal. There was nothing else except her clothes to change. It may be cold in Australia but she knew that July was exceptionally hot in Washington and had to dress accordingly.

Looking through the wardrobe she couldn't see anything suitable. On a hanger was the skirt suit she had worn when abducted. It looked like she would be wearing that again. Taking off her jumper and jeans Scully pulled on her pantyhose and changed into the skirt-suit.

Smiling at herself in the mirror she looked at how she had changed. A little more toned in the arms and legs from the running on the machine. Her hair was longer and it now reached past her shoulders. Her face had filled out a little and if she wasn't mistaken her bust looked slightly bigger. 'Must be the bra' she thought shaking her head. She hadn't taken this much care of her appearance in nearly three months. It felt odd that she was this worried after all they were her family. She wanted to be perfect for Samantha and Mulder. This moment was never going to be forgotten. EVER!

Washington DC

2.30pm

Mulder had dragged the paddling pool out into the front garden and filled it up for Samantha who was busy hurrying around the house looking for her 'new' dolls to take swimming. The dolls were those made for the film based on his and Scully's investigation. Scully's prediction of 'The Lazarus Bowl' tanking it at the box office was correct but it never stopped the merchandise being produced. The previous weekend he had taken Samantha to a local junk store and they had stumbled across the dolls. He was amazed that Samantha had been so taken with them. Barbie dolls in little FBI suits made him smile. They even had the tiniest badges. For now, 'Barbie' Scully and 'Ken' Mulder were going swimming after having borrowed the Malibu Barbie and Ken's swimming outfits! 

Before letting Samantha outside Mulder plastered her in waterproof sunscreen. Being of the fair complexion that Scully had he knew she would need it more than he. Samantha was play-acting with the dolls, in the pool, whilst he sat in a deckchair reading the final pages of Scully's journal. Having rolled up his trouser legs Mulder placed his feet into the pool as a way of relaxing in the humidity. The journal was very emotional. She was hurting and it was literally his fault. He'd been away for too long. Samantha interrupted his thoughts as he listened to her new line of play with the dolls.

"Daddy feels a shadow on him when he is reading Mommy's book. He looks up and sees Mommy standing at the end of the path. Daddy looks at Mommy with his mouth open and then he goes to Mommy and kisses her on the lips. Then a spaceship flies away in the sky." Mulder chuckled to himself watching her make the dolls kiss.

"I don't think it will happen like that but it's a nice thought, Sammie." He said softly not wanting to shatter her imagination.

"It sounded fine to me!" Scully interjected.

Mulder felt her shadow fall across his body. He stared for a moment at her heeled black shoes and worked his way up the length of her body, taking in the sight of her ankles, her shapely legs and followed her skirt to her waist. He blinked before continuing his way north. Her tiny waist, the shapely curve of her breasts, that neck and finally the beautiful face he had been missing for three months, give or take a day. 

Slowly Mulder stood, dropping the journal into the chair, and walked over to Scully he held her to him for the longest time pressing her body hard against his. She looked up into his eyes and tenderly he bent his head down to meet hers in a deep kiss. Lifting her up off the floor, Mulder made Scully wrap her arms around his neck for support. This was what he had missed the most. The kiss that made the greatest movie kisses look chaste. It was the meeting of two hearts, minds and bodies. 

Scully pulled back tenderly as she heard Samantha's voice again.

"Daddy asks Mommy to get married." Scully raised her eyebrow, hoping he didn't.

"Will you?" Mulder whispered in her ear. Scully let go of Mulder's neck as she slowly slipped from his grasp. Her face was a mixture of emotions "Samantha, what does Mommy say? She won't tell me?" Mulder said looking at Samantha before returning his gaze to Scully.

"Yes!" Samantha said ecstatic at the thought of a wedding. Mulder looked at Scully for confirmation, she shook her head.

"Ask me tomorrow evening. Then I'll be able to answer you." She said a deep pain in her heart because she wanted desperately to marry Mulder but was afraid these feelings belonged to the chip. Mulder looked hurt. She didn't blame him. "I'll explain later." She said softly placing her hand on his arm. 

Mulder pulled her tight against him. It was then the sky darkened and a rumbling could be felt beneath their feet. Mulder looked up. There were hundreds of spaceships all crossing the sky.

"There goes the alien colony that's been inhabiting Earth." Scully said as Mulder stared at the sky. He glanced down at her. "I've been with them, helping them. They haven't hurt me." As Scully looked up the space ships formed the word 'thank you' before disappearing towards their home planet of Zigoran

Mulder held Scully's face in his hands and kissed her again. It was now that Samantha walked over to them, the dolls left floating in the pool, and she threw her arms around her Mom, her face pressed into Scully's belly. She stiffened momentarily, sensing her Mother's troubles, before looking up at her Mom.

"You will get it taken out won't you Mommy."

"I am, tomorrow, baby. I want to spend tonight with you and Daddy."

"What is she talking about?" Mulder asked as Scully held her daughter tightly against her. 

"My chip. I'll explain later. Lets go inside shall we?"

Lifting Samantha into her arms Scully headed for the house, Mulder draped his arm around her waist as the family headed into their home.


	38. Chapter 38 Labour pains

38.

Washington DC

5pm

Scully had changed out of the suit and into a black summer dress and strappy sandals. The heat was unbearable considering hours before she had been wearing thick clothes. Mulder had watched her for some time, not sure how to react, as she did with him. How did you explain why you couldn't answer the marriage proposal until the next day? Samantha had begged them to go into the sunshine again, which, reluctantly they had. Scully was trying to explain but Mulder wasn't grasping the information too well. Neither had she at first but he needed to know. At that moment she couldn't think of anything better than marrying him but tomorrow her feelings could be nothing more than friendship.

"I don't get it, Dana, explain it to me, slowly."

"The chip in my neck was added to, right. It effects my emotions."

  
"That part I get."

"It alters how I feel about you."

"So?"

  
"Apparently it is broken."

"And what does that mean?"

"I'm on love with you. I'm not supposed to be able to love you. The chip controls that."

"So, its broken and you love me? If it were ok you wouldn't?"

"Yes."  
  
"What happens to us when it's taken out?"

"I hoped that I still feel the same as I do now."

"What if you don't?"

"You HAVE to make me, Fox. Promise me that you'll make me love you again. I couldn't bear it."

"Hey, calm down. I promise, ok?"

"You swear?"

"Yes. You know I do, frequently!"

"Fox… please. Its important to me that you do this."

"Dana, hon. you know I will do anything you ask. I love you."

"And I love you. I just wish it could mean more. Right now it could be a lie."

"Right now, you love me, and come tomorrow you will be feeling the same and unfortunately for you… you'll feel the same for the rest of your life!" he smiled at her and she grinned hoping he was right.

6.30pm

Samantha was still eyeing her Mom with suspicion. Scully wondered why. Perhaps it had been the length of time spent away from each other. Or the fact she had grown close to her Father in recent months. Scully couldn't place it. The talk of the chip had unnerved her little girl, Scully surmised but it wasn't just that. There was something else. Something Samantha wasn't telling them.

"Mommy. Get it out of you." Samantha said as Scully crossed the living room towards the kitchen.

"Samantha. The chip is coming out tomorrow. Now please lets not mention another word about it, ok?" Samantha walked over to her Mom defiantly. Samantha  felt compelled to do so as if her world depended upon it.

"Not the chip Mommy. What in there!" Samantha's hands pressed hard against Scully's belly. Suddenly blue electricity-looking lines fizzled across Samantha's hands and around Scully's abdomen. Both screamed. Mulder looked up from his seat at the table to see Scully falling to the floor and Samantha apparently conducting some kind of electrical light at her Mom's belly.

"What the…" he said "Samantha, stop it." he strode across the room to try and break up the situation.

"Daddy, I can't!" the blue fizzled harder form Samantha's hands. Mulder tried to break the contact but got shocked in the process. He didn't know what to do. There was a humming noise which increased with every move Scully made.

Samantha was in tears at hurting her Mother, Scully was screaming in agony holding her belly. She couldn't move from the floor every time she tried to get up the light increased its intensity forcing her back down against the ground. 

"Help me!" Samantha called.

From nowhere a buzzing sound was heard behind Mulder. He turned around. William was seated cross-legged in a chair his palms raised towards Scully. Green electricity lights flickering across his palms and began shooting at Scully who continued to cry with the agony. William's face creased with concentration, as was Samantha's although her face was covered damp from crying.

"GOD!" Scully cried the pain etched across her voice. It felt like hot knives cutting to the centre of her body. She looked up and saw William. 

"William?" he nodded before her head lolled back, with more pain, Samantha and William exchanged glances.

"Samantha, do what you have to do." He said softly "You have to. It'll save your Mom." She nodded. Mulder couldn't believe his eyes. That was his son! Their son was shooting green lights at Scully and causing the utmost pain ever. He was helpless to do anything. Every time he went near Scully or Samantha the lights shocked him and scorched him.

"Power of three!" Samantha said watching in horror as purple light began to fizz across Scully's hands. Scully raised her hands confused by what was going on. The light was passing from her belly to her hands and back again. She couldn't believe or understand what was happening. She didn't want to. All she knew was that it hurt like the flames of hell licking at her delicate skin. It was then she felt the growing warmth between her legs, the sticky oozing of something coming from within. It felt like she was giving birth only much worse. It was like she was being forced to expel something from within her body. 

"Oh GOD!" she moaned. Mulder looked on unable to do anything. Those electrical things wouldn't let him near Scully. "What's happening to me?"

"I don't know. I just don't know!" Mulder said as he heard the squelching, above the increasing noise of the lights, of something and saw the blood ooze onto the carpet. Not ordinary blood but thick, dark gunge of the deepest red that looked almost black. Mulder watched both fascinated and horrified as a little creature emerged from beneath Scully's dress.  It stood up on its legs and seeing Samantha it screamed the most high-pitched, ear-splitting scream Mulder had ever heard. Scully looked up and saw it.

"A clone?" she questioned not quite understanding what was happening.

Her palms were forced outwards so the flow of light was directed at the creature. Suddenly the three colours wound around the clone. The colours squeezed it tightly in a whirlwind effect. It screamed as if on fire. All of a sudden a bang was heard and it was gone. The bright electrical colours and William, too, had disappeared as if a dream had occurred. There was nothing on the carpet. No stain. Scully finally sat up, catching her breath, and Samantha rushed into her arms. Both were silent. Mulder and Scully exchanged worried glances. 

Nuzzling her daughter's neck Scully lifted them both up off the floor and on wobbling legs she took Samantha upstairs. Her children had just saved her from that thing that had been growing within her. She wasn't sure how or why it had been inside of her but she felt that somewhere she would find an answer. Shaking her head she reassured Samantha that she was ok and not in pain anymore. The truth was she hadn't felt this well since before her abduction. She couldn't deal with what had happened right now. She had to take her daughter to bed and then discuss the next day's events with Mulder. 'Priorities', she thought, 'Priorities. Samantha, Mulder, the chip then this….'


	39. Chapter 39 Explanations

39.

Washington DC

10.23pm

Mulder was cuddled up with Scully on the sofa. He laid back and she was leant against him as they watched the TV although Mulder's thoughts were not with the programme they had switched on. He suspected neither were Scully's. It felt so strange yet so natural to have her body moulded against his again. It had taken so long for everything to finally be perfect, for them to be complete as a family and now it was all in jeopardy. He could understand her wanting to know if the love was 'real' he hoped it was. The chip could be broken, making her love him; or it could be broken, and she loved him anyway. It was so hard for him to accept she may not feel the way he did. He loved her; he had for so long, it was painful not knowing if she felt the same. It didn't stop him being close to her. It was a death sentence of sorts. It was the death sentence to their love and tomorrow could be the end of the love of his lifetime. Yes, he would fight for her but succeeding would be bloody hard considering he was not exactly her 'type'. She'd had months to deal with this and come to terms with it. Mulder had only had a few hours. In the morning they would go to the hospital, he was determined to be there with her through this. She would have the chip removed under a local anaesthetic and then they would know almost straight away. 

It wasn't just that. That evening's events were bugging her, he could tell but she was in denial again. It wasn't happening. Just like when she had cancer she had refused to accept it at first, even with the clinical evidence she held true to her. She wouldn't accept that it was happening to her. She had, in a few hours, turned from a warm caring person to a held back, almost coldly indifferent version of herself. She didn't want anyone fussing over her. He didn't blame her but it was too strange seeing her go through the motions, as it were.

"We have to talk about it Dana, you know that."

"I do. Not now, ok."

  
"I think now is the perfect time to discuss this, you know that as well as I do." She sat up facing him a hurt look upon her face. He wasn't causing the hurt it was the memories of what had happened.

"I really don't want to do this."

"That is exactly why we must." Scully sighed, taken aback at his words. She had hoped to win him over into not speaking about what had happened. She wanted to when she was ready. Why had it had to happen now, when she was on the verge of losing everything she held close to her heart? Looking down at her hands she avoided his eyes. After a moment he took her left hand in his and raised it to his lips. She followed their joined hands with her eyes and met his once more.

"Ok." She said admitting defeat, his kiss could win her over to anything and he knew it!

"Let's start with what you were doing on your unplanned 'sabbatical' shall we."

"I'll show you. I have all the files saved on a disk in my briefcase." They headed for her office collecting her briefcase from the hallway before heading upstairs.

Mulder booted up the pc, sitting on her computer chair, whilst Scully sorted through the papers in the briefcase. He took the disk from her as she puzzled over a handwritten envelope. She knew for sure that it was not her handwriting or belonging to anyone she knew. Scully opened the envelope with care, biting her lower lip as she did so.

"What's that?" Mulder asked, swinging around on the swivel chair, as she pulled the numerous pages from the envelope.

"I don't know, a letter from…" she paused as she turned the pages over to find a name. "3791… What the hell?"

"What?" she held up her hand, motioning him to stop speaking as she read through the delicately penned letter. As she finished each of the six pages she passed them to Mulder for him to read, too.

"Oh my God!" Scully said as she finished the last page. "They were trying to kill me!"

"That's not strictly true… It says here that…. And I quote 'the implanted being's purpose was to eat each ova produced by your ovaries.' It wasn't there to harm you in any other way, Dana, it was just make to sure we had no more kids."

"I don't want anymore kids." She looked at Mulder who winced at the idea "Fox? You ok?"

"Yeah. I just thought that maybe once things had settled down a bit…."

"Lets leave that for further discussion some other time." Scully said in the hope that the discussion would never arise.

"It says here that our kids have the potential to kill the alien colonies by the 'power of three'… Samantha said that tonight, but anyway what's-her-face says that the power works by the potential for new kids, too. So even if you don't have any more you will take the place of that third power. Who would have thought it the all powerful ones are our kids!"

"Just what we need!"

"Samantha is the key, apparently. The middle child binds the other two. She has the strongest psychic link… we knew that, though." Mulder pulled Scully onto his lap her mind was swirling with the information. "Hey, you ok, Dana?" she nodded, clearly not being fine, before shaking her head.

"All I've ever wanted was a normal family. You know the kind… with a Mom, Dad, two kids and a dog… that kind of family. I can cope with having given William away, I can deal with your not being here for six years, I can even handle the chip business but this… the alien inside of me… That is just too much Mulder. I would have sworn on my own life that I wouldn't have any more kids. I don't want more. I never have. They could've asked before implanting that thing inside of me. No wonder I was sick! An ulcer, my ass! I'm willing to bet the doctor in Australia fed me a load of BS to keep me sweet. No wonder my test results were absolutely normal. Way too normal for me. Damn them."

"Look, its ok…" Mulder soothed.

"No, it is not ok! They used me to help them find a cure for their clones and in return they make me infertile AGAIN! It's so unfair. Look at me! I'm some kind of fucking science project, Fox; I'm a lab rat. It's so fucking unfair!" he held her close to him and stroked her cheek with his fingertips. He loved it when she got mad. Her skin glossed over with a deep shade of red and her eyes had a fire in them that was next to nothing.

"3791 said in her letter that you scare them. The whole mystic triangle thing, the power of three, It's a legend throughout the universe, apparently. The power our children have is next to nothing. They have the magnetite in their immune systems, which destroys all alien life. Together our children blow them apart. We saw that tonight. The aliens putting that thing inside of you just shows how much you scare them."

"What worried me was how it got there. I mean I was out cold for two days. They must have put it inside of me then. I – uh – it makes me feel ill just thinking about it. What if they… what if I was raped and don't know about it."

"Dana, I doubt that very much. Would you say you put an alien in someone if you knew that a rape had taken place? She befriended you and I don't think she would lie to you. Do you?"  
  
"No. I just can't believe they did that. After all the help I was to them. Ok, I did get my revenge by making their new clones allergic to oxygen but they didn't know that!"

Mulder laughed and held her close to him.

"Only you are capable of doing something like that. I think you should get a scan or something just to make sure. If only for your peace of mind, you did say that you were sick in Australia." 

"An ulcer. That's what the Doctor said. I don't believe him now." Mulder touched her stomach tenderly "I hope nothing is left there, after the agony of giving birth to that thing I don't think I could take anymore surprises, this week at least."

"Neither do I." 

He said taking her face in his hand once more. His fingers traced the line of her neck causing her to turn her head to face him. He pulled her face towards his. They kissed an almost chaste kiss. She was hurting and he wasn't making it any better by doing this. Scully pulled back from him her eyes searching for any uncertainty in him. There was none. He loved her unconditionally. 

He pulled her face back against his in a deep kiss making her groan with pleasure. A sound he had longed to hear. A sound, which drove him wild making him more aroused than ever. Breaking the kiss he slid down a strap of her dress and kissed the pale skin where it had been.

"Fox…" Scully purred as the desire for him spread like wildfire through her. He silenced her with another kiss to her lips. Holding her around the waist he used his free hand to trail its way up her inner thighs. He drew imaginary circles with his fingertips making her squirm on his lap as his fingers moved closer to her core. Her head rested against his shoulder as she parted her thighs a little wider. Her breaths were short and sharp against his neck. Reaching his destination Mulder smiled and whispered huskily to her.

"I love summer… just for the reason that you never wear any underwear." Scully let out a small laugh but being caught up in the moment she let the feeling wash over her. Gently he toyed with her clitoris making her moan louder. She shifted slightly on his lap running a hand down his chest she covered his groin with her hand feeling him get harder. Gently she unzipped his trousers releasing his arousal from its prison. Taking him in her hand and Scully stroked the length of him.

"No." he growled in both pleasure and pain, it had been so long "You first." He was always the same. Her pleasure came, quite literally, before his. He'd been like this the first time. Pleasure her then they would have hurried, furious, passionate sex followed by soft, tender lovemaking. Pushing his fingers inside of her he felt her muscles tighten to accommodate him. His thumb continued to toy with her clitoris as he slid his fingers in and out of her. Scully gasped for breath holding onto him for support. Her legs kicked outwards as the bubbling of passion enveloped her soul. 

"Fox… Please… I'm… I'm…"

"I know." He continued teasing her as the rising orgasm overwhelmed her. He loved to watch her orgasm despite it making him ache to be inside her.

"FOX!" she screamed as she came. He was too late to kiss her. Then again they weren't exactly in a good position to kiss. As her breathing slowed Mulder took himself from within her. On shaky legs Scully stood, rocking on her heels as she pulled Mulder to his feet. She kissed him hard on the lips, he leant her backwards, giving her a head rush, before easing her to the floor. He broke the kiss for a second pushing his trousers down. Boy did he need her.

Parting her legs as welcome to him Mulder eased himself inside of her causing her breath to catch in her throat. Mulder thrust deeply inside of Scully causing her to call his name and scratch at his back with the second wave of orgasm. Scully dug her heels hard into the floor as she bucked her hips against his. With a final thrust and engulfing waves of passion Mulder exploded into her just as Scully, herself, came her heels to her shoes breaking with the undue pressure upon them. Both laughed as Mulder collapsed on top of Scully kissing her deeply before nuzzling her neck.

A few moments later Mulder led Scully to the bedroom. The night was still young!


	40. Chapter 40 Goodbye Chip

40.

Washington DC Memorial Hospital

9.45am

Scully looked at Mulder as he pulled into the parking space. They both looked worn out. It wasn't just the fantastic love making session all through the night but the talking about what had happened. It had been as if it was the last ever night they would spend together. It could possibly be that or not. They wouldn't know until later. In about two hours. Part of Scully desperately clung to the happiness she had with Mulder but her inquisitive mind had to know whether their love was true, not a by-product of some damn microchip in her neck.

Mulder wrapped his arm around her waist as they walked through the hospital corridors to meet with her doctor. He may have been her oncologist but he had put the chip there for her last time. Now she wanted the additional one removed. It would be a simple half hour procedure at most. The lengthy process would be the scan. Sometimes it helped having friends who worked in x-ray! Whilst Mulder booked her in she wandered down the hallway to an exit and stepped out through the glass doors. Opening her mobile phone she made the most important phone call. 

"I'm at the hospital, where in the hell are you?"

"Nearly there. Just pulling into the car park as we speak, told you it'd be fine didn't I?" Scully smiled

"Yes you did. Thank you for this. I just hope Mulder sees this as a positive."

"He will. Get prepped and see you in five, ok?"

"Thanks."

Walking back through the glass doors Scully found Mulder flirting away with the nurse who, even to Scully's critical eyes, was pretty. Softly she shook her head he would never change and she hoped he wouldn't either.

"Where did you go?" he asked as she touched his arm

"Outside for a moment to gather my thoughts together." He led her down the hall his arm around her again. She laid her head against his shoulder as he directed them to her room.

"You can change your mind."

"Then we won't know. I need to know and no matter how much you say that it doesn't bother you there will come a day that it does. You'll wake up one day thinking… does she really love me. That's why I can't accept your marriage proposal just yet. Once this chip is out I will."

"That's if you still do love me." He said holding her tighter to him and kissing her head. Right now it felt like he was losing her again only this time he was losing the Dana he loved and was replacing her with the Dana of the old days. The rookie FBI agent who wouldn't let him have his way, something he had hated but grew to love about her. Although she rarely let him, have his way, in latter years he still knew she in part believed in his cause, she believed in him. Would she still? He hoped it would be okay. It had to be.

Ten minutes later she was wearing her theatre gown. She hated them, always had and was certain she always would. The doctor had administered her anaesthetic to the base of her neck. The skin had paled considerably, Mulder told her, as they waited for it to take effect. Scully laughed, she didn't know who was more nervous, her or Mulder? Both were wringing their hands or staring into space. Mulder was going into the theatre with her, which was some comfort. She knew he was a little queasy where blood was concerned so she hoped there wouldn't be too much from re-opening the scar tissue. It wasn't as if it was just the one scar there either. She had both the chip scar and the one from where Doggett had cut the 'worm' from her neck when she was first pregnant with William. The old scars that shouldn't be opened had to be to get at the chips.

The doctor said he'd examine the chips in theatre as he had the ultrasound results. 

Scully was taken to theatre in a wheelchair that squeaked at every full revolution of its wheels. It marked the way down the hall to the impending death of her love for Mulder. Fear gripped at Scully's stomach like a battering ram at a door. She turned in the chair suddenly afraid for her future. Reaching for Mulder's hand she nearly tipped the chair over. The nurse stopped pushing the chair as Mulder crouched down beside Scully who instantly wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry I'm doing this to you. I love you so much. You do know that, don't you?"

"I do. This has to be done, Dana, for both of our sanities. I know what you feel for me but you were right when you said that I would keep thinking about it. I admit that you are right about this. I'm going to get scrubbed up and join you in there, ok?"

Scully nodded tears in her eyes as she held his hands whilst he stood up. He kissed her lips before backing away from the chair holding her hands. As their fingers slipped from each other's her face crumpled with tears. The nurse wheeled Scully into the theatre. Hopping onto the bed she watched as Mulder and the doctor prepped for the surgery. Scully's hair was already tied up and placed beneath a cap. Another nurse prepared her neck with iodine solution making the skin turn a beautiful shade of orange. It was cold but Scully could barely feel anything in that region of her body. Sitting there in her gown, cap, knickers and socks she felt strange. It had been years since her last medical surgery, thank goodness. Mulder came into the room and held her hands. He gave her reassuring glances as the doctor came into the room, too.

"So where are your team of analysts, Dana?" The doctor asked.

"There they are." She pointed at the scrub room and watched Mulder's face turn from a puzzled expression to one of complete shock. The three men stepped into the room clad in hospital attire and carrying various pieces of equipment. Each one looked more out of place than the other, except perhaps for one. Byers, Langley and Frohike had returned and just for her!

"What the… I thought you guys were dead!" Mulder exclaimed the doctor just looked intrigued by the collection of 'misfits' before him. Their equipment wasn't exactly standard issue but neither was this operation. Shaking his head he asked if everyone was ready, they were. Langley laughed at Mulder who was clearly dumbfounded.

"Later, Man, let us deal with Scully, ok?" Mulder nodded. Right now she was far more important.

Scully felt the pressure and tug at her skin where it was being cut. Lifting her eyes and remaining still she focused in on Mulder's face. No one said anything but she could tell Mulder was not comfortable standing. He wasn't comfortable full stop. Mulder looked worried. Smiling weakly Scully waited for the chips to be found.

"There they are." The doctor said pleased because the scan had shown one broken chip and one intact but now he saw them they were both fine. The area around the chips was burn scarring and had been tough to get through. He pulled down the magnifier a little more and taking hold of the metal tweezers he aimed for the bigger of the two chips. He felt the vibrations in the tweezers before he realised what was going on. A sharp, high charged bolt of electricity sent him flying across the room and hitting the wall with a sharp thud. He groaned as a nurse went over to see if he was ok. He shook his head but slid back to the floor with dizziness.

Scully had turned around to see this. She turned to the gunmen.

"Byers, would you?"

"Sure." Byers took hold of another pair of tweezers and pulled down the magnifier. He was no electrician but even he could see the chip looked electrically charged. "Frohike, Langley… does either of you have a plastic pair of tweezers about your person? There is no way these can be touched with metal."

Frohike, upon searching his pocket found a tiny pair of plastic tweezers that he had admittedly stolen from a sweet shop. Pouring alcohol over them Byers began to aim for the chip with a steady hand. Taking hold of it he sighed as the electricity buzzed without effect. At this point, Mulder chose to let go of Scully's hand to grab a spare high stool to sit upon.

"Blast." Byers muttered.

"What?" Mulder said returning.

"The chip just broke… oh hang on… it didn't." Mulder stepped away again "It is… Mulder come back over here." Mulder did. "Stay put. This chip holds together when you are near it." Mulder looked at Scully who was wincing in pain.

"You ok, Dana?"

"It hurts like hell." She whispered trying to block out the pain. Byers tugged at the chip and more sparks flew from its place in Scully's neck. "AGGGHHHHH!" she called out as the pain coursed across her neck and down her arms. She breathed deeply the tears trailing down her face.

Frohike stepped in. 

"Lets assess this chip first" he said connecting some alcohol drenched leads to the chip he played around with a keyboard connected to those leads. He grinned when he hit the enter key and Scully pushed Mulder's hands away from her. He smiled wider as he tapped a few more keys and Scully reached out and kissed Mulder on the cheek.

"Frohike!" Mulder warned

"Hey! I could make Dana fancy me with this thing! What do you say babe?" he said, hands poised over the keypad.

"I say… No thank you but maybe next time!" Scully spoke softly making Mulder smile. Taking out the leads Frohike stalked to where Langley had been stood. Byers returned to the chips.

"Dana, they won't separate." Byers spoke. "I have to take both chips out."

"You can't do that!" Mulder objected, "It'll kill her, you know that, don't you?" Byers nodded. They had been informed that Scully would die within five minutes of removal of the first chip.

"Do it!" Scully spoke her voice cracking in agony of the electricity bubbling within her.

"Dana, NO! This will kill you!" Mulder stepped away and hit the wall with his fist, "You never said it would come to this!"

"If it's the only way, Fox they have to!" she pleaded.

"There is another way." Byers spoke in his soft dulcet tone "Mulder stays over there and I take it out piece by piece. It's shattered into tiny pieces and may take an hour to remove. What do you think, Scully?"

"Do it. Just get it out of me, please." Her head was aching from being hung over but it would be worth it.

Byers painstakingly removed each piece of the chip. Each piece caused more agony than the last as the electrical current passed between the pieces pulling them back towards her body. Byers had to literally push Scully's body away from him to remove the tiniest pieces. In some cases Frohike and Langley would help pull at the tweezers.

Scully screamed as each piece was torn from within her body. Giving birth to two children minus any painkillers and an Alien baby had not compared with the pain of this. Trying to breathe trough her tears she found herself crying harder with each new piece being removed. It was all a little too much for her.

"One more piece!" Byers said noticing how Scully was beginning to sway on the table. It took all three of them to pull the final piece of the chip from her. She screamed at the top of her lungs until they had removed it from within her. Breathing hard she tried to focus on something. Mulder was in front of her saying something that she couldn't understand. The room spun unnaturally. Speaking softly she told him her news.

"It's over." Scully passed out into Mulder's arms. His heart broke in that single moment as he broke Scully's fall from the operating table.


	41. Chapter 41 Gotcha

41.

Washington Memorial Hospital

Cafeteria

12noon 

Mulder stared down into his cup watching the milk swirl around as he stirred it with a spoon. Scully was out cold when he and the Gunmen had left her ward. Mulder hadn't been to see her since she collapsed in his arms. He couldn't take it. She didn't love him anymore. There would be no more Mulder 'n' Scully together, as one, a united front. Now it would be Mulder and Scully, separate lives, separate home and separate beds! Not that it was important where he slept just as long as she was nearby.

Mulder focused in and out of the Gunmen's conversation. He really ought to ask how they were here when their graves where in the National Cemetery. Without thinking he blurted the question out to them. He was still heartbroken but maybe this would take his mind from it.

"It was all Scully's doing." Frohike said, "Somehow she managed to get us quarantined in a Government facility." Mulder looked up at the trio.

"She ran all these tests and figured out that by using an anti-viral air supply we were ok. It was really strange. We were a hairs breadth from death and she saved our asses." Langley cut in, "I don't know what was in the air supply she got them to put down the vents but it worked. We were like dying through having the air supply cut off and then the virus broke out of the body and swamped us. We seriously thought we were dead!"

"It was a anti-biotic of nature that, after finding out the viral strain from Yves, Scully was able to create in a lab under the strictest time frame. That woman is a whiz with a microscope and chemicals… Mulder are you okay? She will be okay, you know." Byers commented.

"I know, Byers, but it's not her I'm upset for. It's me, you heard her. 'Its over' she said. We agreed that she would tell me as soon as she knew what she felt. That was instant and I had hoped she would still love me. She doesn't." Pushing his chair out from under him Mulder stood and with the shake of his head he left the hospital. He couldn't take this, he had prepared for the hurt but this was like she had cut right into his heart. It hurt more than anything in his life. People said that love could tear you apart and they were right. Jumping into the car he headed for Ocean city. He needed somewhere he could think. Someplace where all he could see were the waves and motion of the water. 

*Back at the hospital*

Scully awoke to the dull throbbing from her neck. It had been awful. How could the extracting of tiny pieces of metal cause so much pain? There were bruises to her shoulders where Byers had pushed hard against her in order to extract the pieces of metal. Scully couldn't decide what hurt the most the bruises or her neck. It was a close call. She needed to see Mulder to discuss the future and what was going to happen but the nurse said he had gone. No one knew where, even the Gunmen, were in the dark about this. Something was very wrong. Everything was numb. She couldn't focus upon the last moments of the chip removal. She recalled saying something but not what. The pain was too intense for words. How could she forget the most important words she had said to Mulder? She knew, from his disappearance, that she had hurt him more than she was hurting. It was like those words had thrown away everything they both held dear in each other. The security, the friendship, the faith, everything was gone with the mutterings of a few pain fraught words.

Fighting the overwhelming emotions that were building within her, Scully glanced at the doorway. Standing there was her Mother. Seeing her after three months made her let go of the tears. Her Mom came over to her and they hugged for the longest time.

"Fox rang me."

"Where is he Mom?"

"I don't know. He just said that he needed to think. I'm sure he will be back."

*** Ocean city***

Mulder stared out at the ocean from his cliff top view. It was a beautiful day. How could everything be perfect outside when on the inside he felt numb. Ok, that wasn't strictly true. He felt awful. He loved her so much and they had gambled their happiness together and lost it in the grand game of cat and mouse. Mulder knew he had promised Scully he would win her back but how could he? She never really loved him so how could he make her now?  She was this tiny, feisty, strong and independent woman who was level headed in every way whereas he was completely off the wall, some might say crazy. They were the complete polar opposites to one another.

'Opposites attract' he mused. He knew that was true for magnets but for human beings it was so much more complicated. 

Standing up he walked to the cliff edge and leant upon a pay-to-view telescope. He watched the boats cut through the soft waves like a hot knife through butter. Glancing at the boats on display, his gaze was caught by one that looked just off the shore. Its sails were open to the wind, its boat number plastered across the sail DKS-1964.

Mulder did a double take, as he saw that on board was someone who looked just like Scully. Mulder rifled through his pockets for a quarter to place in the telescope. Pulling it around he squinted into the metal tube. Finding the boat he eased the telescope down a fraction to see the girl on board. Her hair was the same as Scully's but nothing else. Was it a mere coincidence that the boat should have Scully's initials, her birth year and a potential look-alike onboard when he had lost her for good? Shaking his head he focused in on the girl. Her hair didn't look natural to her skin tone. Not a natural redhead by any means. It wasn't hard to tear his eyes away from the girl. Moving the telescope a little more he caught the name of the boat in his viewfinder.

"Dana's Destiny" it spoke volumes. Not waiting any more he ran to the car and headed for where he should have been all along… he was going to fight for the woman he loved more than life itself AND make her love him back. Even if it took the rest of his life to succeed, he would win back Scully's heart.

Memorial Hospital, three hours later.

Mulder has been pacing the hall for about a half hour now. He repeated the speech to himself, over and again just to make sure it sounded perfect. This was his big moment. It terrified him. He could blow everything in a few seconds if he wasn't careful. Looking through the glass he saw Scully sleeping peacefully. She deserved that after the events of the day. He figured, right then, that she had lost just as much as him if not more. In the moment that last piece of the chip was removed, Scully had lost the love of her life and had to accept that someone she did not love had fathered her children. This ultimately meant she had never loved him. Scully had always said that having a child out of wedlock did not matter to her because she loved him. That was enough for her because love consummated their relationship. God, in essence, had allowed her that love and the child. Now it was a few nights of unprotected lust that had caused the conception. 

Slowly he pushed the door open. He wasn't surprised that Scully turned her head on the pillow and looked at him. Her face looked tear stained. The emotions he had gone through that day were enough to cause a lump in his own throat.

Scully struggled to sit up. She still felt weak from the surgery but made the effort for him. She still wanted to know what she had said to make him run away from her, especially after the promise. Had he felt he was now off the hook that he could just walk out of her life because of her words? She smiled awkwardly as he stood by her bed. She stared for the longest time at her hands, neither spoke.

"D - Scully. We really need to talk about what happened, don't we?" she nodded, not looking at him. Looking at her demeanour, Mulder, figured why she couldn't look at him. The catholic girl had turned bad because of him. He had led her quite literally into temptation. "How are you feeling now?"

"The pain is easing a little. I guess the energy running through those chips usurped my own."

"I guess."

"What is it Mulder?" she had used the name… the one which meant everything had changed "you look… like you've lost a dollar and found a quarter."

He smiled at her. She had described his feelings exactly to a tee.

"What you said… Before… I mean what you made me promise… did you mean it back then?"

"I did."

"And now?"

"I don't know. The realisation has hit me hard. I don't know what to think."

"I've done some thinking of my own. I can't just throw away what we had… You mean too much to me for that!" she looked up in to his face. He took her cold, trembling hands in his, they both felt the spark between them but chose to ignore it. 

"You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Until I met you I had nothing, absolutely nothing. You walked through that office door and changed my world, for the better. My life had meaning, if only to prove your damn science wrong! God knows when my feelings for you changed and I was too dumb or too work-obsessed to even notice. But you did… I know you did… I fell hook, line and sinker in love with you that has not changed and it never will."

"Mulder… please… listen to me."

"No" he raised his hand to stop her speaking "For once in your life you will listen to me! You may not be in love with me right now but I cannot forget what we had. It was special, Dana. We can have it again if you just let me back into your heart. You remember what we had. It will be like that again! I swear to you on my life. I will spend my every waking breath making you happy. Right now, I don't care if you have another man in between us but you WILL come back to me. It's our destiny. Fate drew us together and I'm going to make you mine again." Pausing momentarily Mulder looked at the tears welling in her eyes.

"Please…" Scully didn't want to hear any more.

"I have to say this whilst I have the courage… You complete me! Ok, so I stole that from Jerry Maguire, but it is true. With every beat of my heart I belong to you and you alone. I couldn't love anyone with half as much passion, faith and never-ending trust as I do you. I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying here by your side until I die. Wherever you go in the world I'll be trailing behind you. Whom ever you choose to date. I'll be waiting in the wings for it to fall apart until you realise I'm who you want. Believe me, you are going to realise it. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow but someday and I'm going to be there waiting until you are ready." Scully was smiling at him. His face had been so serious that she couldn't help it. Mulder was so forceful with his words she couldn't keep the smile from spreading. "What?" he asked concerned for her smile his hands releasing hers.

"So… I can date anyone I want to?"

"Within reason, we have a daughter to consider." Scully nodded to this.

"Would Walter be acceptable or John?" 

"Definitely not!"

"Why? Walter is a good man…" Mulder broke off her sentence

"He's far too old for you!"

"John… then."

"No! He's just… well he is just not acceptable!" Mulder growled feeling hurt she even thought John Doggett as remotely attractive!

"Mulder… " Scully said softly, "GOTCHA!" Mulder looked at Scully's face and seeing her smile he took her face into his hands and kissed her hard on the lips. He couldn't believe she had let him make that speech knowing full well how she really felt. Then again, it was Scully! It had made him realise exactly what she meant to him.


	42. Chapter 42 Decision time

42.

Memorial Hospital

8.15pm

Mulder sat holding Scully's hand, she had played the wild card of the Gotcha upon him good and proper. He was still deciding her payback. That had been the cruellest trick ever. There was one thing he could do to her as payback, something he knew she wanted, marriage. That would consummate their relationship perfectly. Scully had always wanted that. They had discussed it. He had asked her when she had returned from Australia and Scully had wanted him to ask her today. He could see it processing in her mind as to whether he would ask her. A smile crept across Mulder's lips. He stood and bent over Scully kissing her cheek. Working his way down her neck he heard a groan escape her throat. Her head fell back against her pillows as she let the waves of passion course through her body at his kiss.

"Dana…" he spoke softly so only she would hear his words.

"Mmm…" she replied her breath catching in her throat.

"I want to ask you something." Scully's eyes snapped open. "On second thoughts I'm telling you something." Scully didn't say anything her interest was piqued but so was her desire.

"Fox, What is it?" whatever it was she would say yes right then and there, she just needed him deep inside of her where the desire was burning a fire that required immediate attention.

"I've decided, in light of recent events, that I'm not going to ask you to marry me. I think, because of the way you behaved that it should be you doing the asking!" momentarily Scully stopped breathing. Her heart took a severe nose-dive as did her passion.

"WHAT!"

"That's right." He said moving away from her bed in case he needed to duck if she threw anything at him. 

"Why ever not?"

"You were totally cruel to me!"

"Oh come off it! I told you I was joking about that! For Gods sake I had to lighten the mood somehow. I was in agony, you know, and was bloody relieved when the pain was over!" Scully's bottom lip stuck out as, she folded her arms across her chest, if she were going to cry. He adored her sad face, he didn't know why, but the sight of her in tears made him horny. She knew this too! Her eyes avoided his, her lashes fluttering as if something were in her eye.

"That's as maybe but you didn't have to Gotcha me. It was totally unfair." He looked at her solemn face; she was mulling things over in her mind. He couldn't imagine what she would say next.

"Okay, Fox, I apologise for being insensitive. Will you marry me? It would mean so much to me if you would."

"No!"

"Why not?" now her heart was breaking. Either he wanted to marry her or he didn't.

  
"Because it's the man's job to propose!"

"You just said you wouldn't ask me! For F*ckssake, either you want to marry me or you don't!"

"Maybe I changed my mind!" looking through his jacket pocket he found what he was looking for and held it tight in his closed fist. The tiny box that was no bigger than a Cadbury's cream egg. Moving closer to Scully, Mulder, stood beside her bed. He looked into her oceanic blue eyes and found everything he had ever wanted, he found the love, trust, faith and an undying passion that he had always craved from a woman. Not once did he ever dream Scully was the perfect partner, in every way, for him until he had realised she was 'the one'.

"If that is what you want." He was still looking in her eyes when she said this as if defeated.

"Seriously, I didn't know until today whether I had made the biggest mistake of my life. You deserve so much better than I can offer you. I love you. I would die for you, Dana, you know that don't you?" Scully nodded. "I have nothing to offer you in the way of material possession but I do offer you the key to my heart."

He held open his hand containing the box Scully took it and opened it. Inside was a simple gold Celtic band that could have easily been mistaken for a wedding band. She stared at the interweaving pattern the gold strands made and looked up into Mulder's eyes searching for the reason behind the ring.

"I couldn't get you a diamond but one day I shall. Legend has it that the Celtic band means that everything goes on forever. The pattern does not break and that is how I feel about us. I believe we can conquer anything together because we cannot be divided. We are a solid partnership and more than that. We are a family. Dana, will you marry me?" Scully let a tear roll down her cheek, which he kissed away, she whispered her reply.

"No, Fox, will you marry me?" he pulled back and they laughed.

"I'll take that as a yes, than shall I, Dana?" she nodded and they kissed passionately before Mulder took the ring from its box and placed it onto the third finger of her left hand. "Now you are mine!" he grinned before kissing her again

A knock to the door interrupted their engagement kisses. They both turned to look at the doorway. The doctor entered her room a clipboard in hand.

"Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"We just got engaged." Scully said the smile spreading across her face like wildfire.

"Congratulations. I have some good news for you. I'm releasing you tonight. Ordinarily I wouldn't but we urgently need the bed. I'm sorry."

"That's fine." Scully spoke. "I was wondering whether my blood work was back yet. I just need to know if the results of my ulcer screening were clear. I know I've been felling better but you never know right. To err on the side of caution so to speak."

"No. It hasn't come through yet but what we'll do is book you in downstairs for an ultrasound. That way they can check out the look of that ulcer. It sounded pretty nasty to me. I'm sure those Australian doctors were wonderful but there is nothing compared to home treatment is there?"

"Thank you" Scully said as the doctor signed her discharge sheet before making his way to the nurse's station. He returned minutes later with an appointment card for Scully.

"Ten tomorrow. They should soon sort out that ulcer for you. Sounds like a repair job to me but I am no expert."

The doctor left them alone shutting the door behind him. Mulder took this opportunity to kiss her hard on the lips.

"Ever had sex in a hospital bed, Dana?" she laughed as he pulled back her covers and climbed into the bed, covering their bodies with the blankets.

"Actually I have!" she said "but not with you. That's why it's going to be fantastic!"

Mulder growled in her ear before kissing her softly on the lips. Pulling her pyjama top open he found her breasts. Breaking their kiss Mulder began to kiss his way down her chest until he reached her nipples, which he took, one at a time, into his mouth before suckling them to their peak. Scully couldn't help but wriggle as he moved further south. His hand touched the waistband to her trousers and she sucked her in her breath in anticipation of what was to come. Scully pulled at Mulder's jeans button trying to open them whilst her head was flung back with desire. His hand moved between her legs touching the silk of her pyjamas to her sex. Touching her made him grow harder for her.

"Someone is a little excited, aren't they?" Scully's reply was a moan as a bolt of passion just like lightening shot through her body making her lurch against the bed. 

  
"Take me, please?" Scully spoke as another wave swamped her body. Her body was crying out for his. Scully watched Mulder pull at his jeans whilst she tore off her Pyjamas. He was undressed before she was and he had more clothes on. His body mesmerised her. She ran her fingers down his stomach watching the muscles ripple with desire at her touch. Taking him in hand she helped guide him inside of her. They kissed as he entered her. Their eyes locked as he pulled away from the kiss.  Thrusting deeply inside of her he felt her tighten around him with a surge of orgasm. He loved to feel her coming. Her body jerked against his as he thrust harder into her. Scully's breaths shortened into a soft pant. Her eyes never left his face until her brow began to crease with the intensity of the feelings that built within her. Locking her legs around his hips Scully forced Mulder harder into her. 

Mulder felt his orgasm approach like a non-stop train. He wanted one thing, something that was achievable.

"Come with me, Dana." She nodded as he thrust harder into her teasing her clitoris with his thumb. Barely able to breath she kicked out with her legs at nothing as the orgasm hit her hard, thundering within her then came the explosion of Mulder's own orgasm inside of her. 

As their heart rates calmed Mulder was still teasing her clitoris. She looked at him for a second and smiled.

"At home, sweetheart, at home. Lets get out of here. I want our bed!"

Rolling from on top of her Mulder found his clothes that were on the floor. He handed Scully her over night bag. Quickly they both dressed all too aware they had spent far too long in the room since her release. Scully stood to pull up her skirt and felt her knees buckle beneath her. She was on the floor before she could reach out for something to catch her fall. Mulder grinned as he buttoned his jeans. He strutted over to her, taking her hands in his, he pulled her back to her feet, quickly sweeping her into his arms so she didn't fall again. He loved the fact he could make her knees weak. Neither said anything as she straightened her skirt.

Putting an arm around her waist and holding her bag in the other hand they left the hospital and headed for home.


	43. Chapter 43 Scan time

43.

Memorial Hospital, Washington DC

10.23pm

Mulder walked hand-in-hand with Scully to their parked car. He couldn't believe how many were still parked there at this time of night. Mulder felt the luckiest man alive. Scully had agreed to marry him and the ring had fitted her perfectly. He pulled her hand up to his lips and kissed her knuckles.

  
"What was that for?" Scully asked, a little surprised by the kiss but loved it all the same.

"For agreeing to marry me. It means more than you'll ever know."

"Hey, it means just as much to me! I never thought I'd be this excited about getting married."

"I can't believe we had sex in a hospital!"

"You started it! Besides… it was our first time as an engaged couple." Scully giggled as Mulder took stock of what she said. She leant against the bonnet of their car as he continued to think about their getting married. He grinned and strutted over to her in his sexy way. She couldn't help but laugh as he did this. He looked hurt momentarily until she beckoned him to her with the wiggle of her first finger on her left hand. Standing between her legs Mulder leant Scully back a little as he planted a tender kiss upon her lips.

"You know I really love you Dana." She nodded before kissing him lustfully on the lips. Gently she bit his lower lip and tenderly pulled it. Releasing it from her teeth she kissed him again forcing her tongue into his mouth. Their tongues danced together as the kiss continued, their bodies pressing against one another. Mulder ran his hand up her thigh pulling her skirt up. Scully eased herself against the bonnet of the car as Mulder began kissing her neck. She groaned as he nipped at her flesh making goose bumps run from her head to her toes. 

Mulder tickled his way across her thigh until he could tease his way to her sex. Their kisses became more urgent as his hand rose higher beneath her skirt. Scully scratched Mulder's back, through his shirt with her nails as his touch sent flames through her stomach to her heart. He knew exactly how to get to her and she loved it. Mulder's fingers explored further north, reaching their undefended goal. Scully pushed her hands into Mulder's back pockets forcing him harder against her. She could feel the strength of his arousal. He needed her! 

Pulling back slightly she broke the kiss. His eyes searched hers for the reason.

"Take me, please." He had never required being asked twice…. Well perhaps the first time… but since then he hadn't. Undoing his jeans faster than lightening he extricated her hands from the pockets before dropping them to his knees. Her skirt was pushed up to her waist and without any hesitation he lifted her left leg against his hip before entering her hard. He stifled her cries with a passionate kiss. Scully's knees buckled beneath her as he thrust deeply into her. She could feel the bubbling of her orgasm before the cries escaped from within her. He arms flung back against the car bonnet as he pushed himself deeper within her. Her nails scratched at the bonnet of the car as she fought to keep some control over herself. She was all too aware how much she could lose herself with Mulder. 

Mulder smiled as she opened her eyes in between gasps for breath. Smiling back Scully tried to keep herself calm. The look in his eyes told her that it was going to be impossible to keep quiet. Stifling her giggles with a deep kiss, Mulder began to slow the pace of their outdoor pursuit. It had the desired effect. Scully's eyes snapped open as if pleading with him to speed up. He knew they were both close to climax and rammed harder into Scully. She was huskily calling his name as he forced her body against the car bonnet. The both came together in an explosion of emotions that engulfed their beings. In their hearts and mind fireworks exploded a multitude of rainbow colours making the world move beneath their feet. In reality, they had completely dented the bonnet of the car with a resounding bang.

Dusting themselves down they climbed into their now damaged car and headed home to bed. Not that they got much sleep again. Mulder was too intent on catching up on the six years he had missed being with Scully. Scully was all too happy to participate despite it leaving her with the shakiest legs in her suburb!

(July 31st 2008) 10.12am 

Washington Memorial Hospital, Ultrasound room 5.

Mulder had watched Scully disappear behind a curtain and re-emerge dressed in a front fastening gown. Her pure white bra was visible through the flimsy material. The nerves of finding out about the ulcer had gotten to her this morning and she had thrown up her breakfast, something she was not best pleased about, she couldn't face anything after that. Perhaps it was a good idea. Her stomach would be empty enough to see any ulcer. 

The Nurse knocked on the door and entered the room as Scully was trying to climb onto the high bed. Mulder, in the end, helped her. Scully lay there terrified as the ice-cold gel was applied to her stomach. The nurse began to rub the scanner across Scully's belly making the gel cover her stomach entirely. The ultrasound gel felt like shower gel had been put on her stomach but without water. The nurse began applying pressure to the scanner, which was really uncomfortable. Mild discomfort wasn't the word. Utterly unbearable, was the perfect description. Having your lower abdomen pressed against with a piece of plastic wasn't Scully's idea of fun. 

Mulder stared at the screen. It was boring and more to the point it looked more like a weather map than Scully's stomach. The nurse pulled a strange expression making Scully glance at the screen. She saw exactly what the nurse was seeing.

"I'll be right back." She said disappearing from the room. Mulder's heart leapt to his throat. Something was seriously wrong. There was no ulcer but something far more deadly. It had to be some kind of cancer for the nurse to rush that fast from the room.

"GOD!" Scully cried as she recognised exactly what was on screen. How could she tell him this news? How would they cope with this again? Tears filled her eyes and poured down her cheeks.


	44. Chapter 44 Whats wrong with Scully?

44.

Mulder felt like dying. Something was seriously wrong for Scully for her to burst into tears like that. He didn't know what to do to comfort her. He stroked her face but that made her cry harder. Where in the hell was that nurse! Minutes later a doctor accompanied the nurse back into the room. Mulder's face drained of its colour. Their faces told him everything he needed to know. Scully was dying. 

Scully couldn't or wouldn't look at him. She couldn't tell him the news. Scully knew he would cope with it, but it was she who wouldn't be able to. Her body was being invaded again and it wasn't fair. The whole thought of it made her feel sick. In fact she was going to be. She didn't know where she found the energy but she pulled on her jeans and ran from the room to the ladies toilets. She threw up the tea she had drank that morning it made her stomach feel worse than it had already.

Her emotions were confused. She couldn't deal with this. Sitting beside the toilet her head resting against the seat she cried for everything she loved and everything she would lose.

A soft tap against the main door to the toilets told her it was Mulder.

"Can I come in? Is the coast clear?" he asked peeking his head around the door her top, shoes and bag tucked beneath his arm. He could hear Scully crying and that worried him. The doctor hadn't said anything because… He didn't know why exactly but they hadn't. He did however say he wanted to see her in his office in five minutes to discuss details. Whatever that was supposed to mean!

"Dana, honey, the doctor wants to see you in his office in five minutes."

 He was still waiting for clearance but wasn't getting it. Pushing the door open he entered the unmarked territory of the ladies loo. The place no man dares to go unless invited! He still couldn't fathom why the ladies were more aesthetically pleasing than the gents and also much cleaner! Within seconds he had located her by the resounding click of the lock from inside her cubicle door. She hadn't unlocked it though, in fact, she had locked him out.

Another barrier for him to overcome, it must be bad. She was literally shutting him out from her feelings. He looked at the lock and smiled. One thing about these places was that there were always easy to open toilet doors! Finding a quarter he turned it in the outside lock and her door undone swinging almost into Scully's back. She was hanging over the toilet breathing deeply trying to stave off the growing waves of nausea. Once she climbed on board this wagon there would be more of this. She couldn't go through it again. She had fought and won before but not again… Not now!

Resuming her seat on the floor she looked up at Mulder who looked hurt and confused. She smiled softly at him, which resulted in him seating himself in the cubicle doorway.

"What is going on, Dana, they wouldn't tell me anything." She turned her face away, verbalising it made it true. He leant towards her turning her face to look at him. Her face was crumpling with more tears. It was what he thought. "We can fight this together. I'm not leaving you now or ever. I mean it."

"What?" she was confused, maybe she didn't want to fight with this. Maybe they could take it away from her in one swift movement from a scalpel. "Is it what I'm thinking?" he asked, worried.

"Depends on what you are thinking?" she said miserably silent tears ran down her cheeks.

"Is it cancer? Tell me straight, no waffle." Her face hardened as she processed his words.

"I'm pregnant." She spoke without emotion and turned away. He was staring at her and she could feel that much now it was his turn to react to the news. She couldn't blame him for thinking it was cancer but in reality it was much worse, for her, anyway.

"What do you want to do about it?" he asked knowing that she hadn't wanted any more children. Scully looked at him, she needed to tell him.

"I don't know. What I do know is that I don't want this… thing… I don't want to be pregnant. I know what this would mean to you but I can't…." she trailed off losing her words in a swirl of torment. "We'd best go see the doctor." She said matter-of-factly rising from her position on the floor.

Dusting herself down Scully changed into her top after using the gown to wipe away the rest of the ultrasound gel. Pulling on her shoes and her bag onto her shoulder she headed for the door. Mulder trailed behind her his face as solemn as the day is long. 

They were ushered into comfy armchairs opposite the doctor, who sat behind his desk. He wore those steel rimmed spectacles one automatically stereotyped a doctor as having. Taking the glasses off he set them down on the desk and addresses his speech towards them both but mainly to Scully.

"I hope you are feeling better. Can I assume you know already that you are pregnant?" Scully nodded as she waited for him to begin his spiel about the next steps with the pregnancy. All doctors followed the same pattern. Confirm the result then discuss what can be done next. 

"Do you know when your last period was?" Scully looked at him with 'the look' he was being patronising and he knew it.

"Look, Doctor, I can pinpoint exactly when I got pregnant for you. May the first. I know that because Mulder here returned from Venezuela and I went on sabbatical the next day. It does not take a mathematician to work it out."

"Your due date is 29th January. But allow two weeks either side of that." Scully stared at the doctor. He was assuming she wanted IT but far from it. He obviously hadn't read her notes from the last time she was pregnant. Her second trimester had resulted in her having become mentally unstable. She wouldn't go through that again. EVER.

"What are the chances of having an abortion? I know I'm about thirteen weeks pregnant but I cannot have this…. I cannot go through with this pregnancy." She was blunt and to the point. She saw no need for being coy. Mulder's chair scrapped back as the words left her lips. She turned to see him leaving the office. It may have hurt him but it was for the best in the long run. He didn't need to see her become an emotional train wreck. They needed time to adjust to one another. There was far too much going on at that point.

"I don't… Are you sure?" the doctor had met women who didn't want children before but for Scully there was something else underlying this desire to be rid of it.

"Positive. I have one child I do not need another. This was unplanned and much as I adore children I cannot go through with another pregnancy. If you had bothered to read through my notes you would find that the last time I was pregnant I became mentally unstable and was hospitalised on suicide watch. I am not prepared to go through with that again. If you won't organise it, I will find someone who will!"

Scully was adamant. The doctor looked at her taking in her every word. That may be her reasoning but there was something else… Something that was not medical that was emotionally making this decision for her.

Mulder listened from the other side of the door. He had no idea she had gone through so much. Her diary had suggested nothing like that had happened. She had mentioned being hospitalised but made it sound as if it were for the baby, for Samantha. It didn't matter that he wanted this one. Scully would do, as she wanted. He was only the Father. Perhaps it was for the best.  He hated to think about what she was going to do. At this stage in the pregnancy the baby was fully formed. He raised his head skywards as he listened to the doctor make the arrangements for her to have counselling on the following Monday and Wednesday. The procedure, as he called it, would be performed on the Thursday. That was it. There was nothing he could do about it. Shaking his head he waited for Scully to leave the doctors office.

She opened the door moments later clutching an appointment card in her hand. The doctor followed her out and watched her start to leave, as did Mulder. The doctor looked at Mulder who was still leaning against the wall beside the office.

"You might want this. It's the ultrasound photo. I have the video tape if you want that?" Mulder shook his head because he didn't want a constant reminder, the photo would be enough. "Talk to her about it. I think she's going to need a lot of support making this decision even if she doesn't think she will."

"Thanks." Mulder said looking at the features of their child, the child she didn't want. 

He couldn't understand it. The problem was Scully had always adored kids. She had said after having William that she had enjoyed being pregnant. Perhaps Samantha's pregnancy had been too rough and she didn't want that again. She was still heading towards the exit when a security guard approached her. Mulder tucked the picture into his back pocket and ran to her side.

The guard was holding a videotape up to Scully and looked quite amused.

  
"What's going on?" Mulder asked.

"I think you two might want this." He began "Last night's little episode in the car park, ring any bells?" Scully blushed a profound shade of red Mulder just coughed. "Well... Don't let it happen again and If you really do have to…. Please keep it out of the sight of our cameras. It is a criminal offence you know! You will not believe how hard it was to keep this as the only copy." He smiled and handed Scully the video, winking at her in the process! 

Mulder felt the urge to thump the guy but just couldn't be bothered. Scully looked at Mulder expecting him to act protectively of her but he didn't. She realised how much he was hurting.

This pregnancy would finish them, she was certain of that. If she had it then she would be certified and if she didn't they were through.

She began walking away as she did Mulder grabbed her arm making her stop in her tracks. She looked into his eyes seeing all the pain she had inflicted upon him in the doctors office. Tearing her eyes away from his she was about to start walking when he put an arm across her shoulders. It was a strained gesture but perhaps they could get through this. It may take time but maybe they could do it. Leaning into his chest she felt the stress drain from his limbs and he held her tighter. It didn't matter how much she loved him this baby could not be born.


	45. Chapter 45 Did she do it?

45.

They didn't talk for the entire journey home. Mulder drove as always in some way it helped him to concentrate upon what was going through his mind. Scully was pregnant with his child and she wanted to get rid of it. She'd had a really rough time when she was pregnant with Samantha, Mulder wondered if Samantha's abilities had anything to do with it. It was cold and calculated the way in which Scully had asked the doctor for an abortion. Like she wasn't fully there her body and mind may have been but her heart had been removed the moment she had seen their child on screen.

He didn't pretend to understand what was going on in her mind. He couldn't talk to her at that moment. It was too much to bear. She was catholic and was actually going through something that was extremely against her beliefs. There was something seriously wrong here and he had to find out. Had he been sleeping with a clone?

Scully could sense Mulder's increasing resentment towards her. She toyed with the ring he had given to her. It symbolised their love, their being one with each other but right now they were torn in two by her decision. He would never understand what she went through, partly because she had not understood it herself. A stream of rage that had been closely followed by a happiness that knew no bounds had consumed her. It bordered on depression but only worse than that. Suicide watch had been a torment. Her Mother had feared for her. She had found her one afternoon with a cut to her wrist. She had slipped with the knife but her Mother had assumed the worst. She would have thought the same but there was no stopping the worry. They had finally realised she was in no danger of harming herself or the baby about a month prior to Samantha's birth. She wondered if her relationship with Mulder could survive. They had with so many things but this was different. This was personal. She couldn't bring herself to think of what was in her. It had to be a thing. She could not get attached to it. There was no he or she this was a thing. An IT. A growth that would take her away from everything she loved. She couldn't let Samantha see her go crazy. Not in a million years would she let that happen.

The next few days passed in relative silence. The only time they really spoke was around Samantha, to make life normal for her. Both Mulder and Scully knew she could 'see' what was going on but she said nothing. Samantha could see her Mother's reasons as clear as day and knew in part it had been her fault for what had happened to her Mom. She had always had visions and had them when she was growing in the womb. Her Mom would never admit to it but she had seen the things Samantha was. Like Mulder being there when he wasn't and those daily nightmares about murders taking place which were gruesome. Thank goodness they hadn't lasted long. Her powers had waned after that except for the one huge dream of her dad seeing her be born. That was something she had done for her Mom who crying for her dad. Samantha had thought about him until it hurt. He had come. He went when they cut her link to her Mom but now she had that memory. Something she might share with her Mom when she got old enough to tell her properly. She knew her Mom would understand then. Her words were simple at the moment and not always sounding clear but her mind was sharper than a pencil. Her teacher had told her Mom on many occasions.

Her dad was another thing altogether, he was ignoring her Mom because he couldn't be around her. No matter how much he tried to cover his feelings from them both it wasn't working. Samantha could see right into his mind and feel the hurt pouring from his soul. The looks of utter devastation consumed his soul. Samantha wanted to cry whenever she hugged her dad. 

It was worse hugging her Mom. She could sense the baby's tears. It knew it was unwanted and wanted to die already. Samantha had telepathically told it that their dad wanted it and she did. Mommy did too if you listened really close to her heart… just beyond that icy wall she always built up around her heart whenever she was scared. The baby could hear her but didn't understand that it was Samantha reading its mind rather than them speaking. It was completely normal. It would have the ability to destroy the aliens but aside from that it had no special powers. Samantha just thought of the baby as just that in case her Mommy did take it away. She didn't want to think she could have a brother or sister. In fact she hadn't asked what the baby was.

The day had arrived for the abortion and Scully was on tender hooks. She already knew Mulder was leaving that evening. He had told her as much. He hadn't exactly told her it was more like her catching him packing and asking what he was doing. He hadn't lied. He had said he was getting ready to leave if she went through with the abortion. He did love her but couldn't be around her. It was too much. Although she completely understood his actions it was still hard to deal with. Her heart broke in a thousand pieces.

She had discussed it in both of her counselling sessions. She knew Mulder would leave her at some point. Whether it was now or when the baby was born it wouldn't matter. He always left her when she had a child. Mulder consistently let her down when children were involved.  When she was pregnant with William he wasn't there, okay so he was abducted but he had 'stepped into the light'. He was back before the birth but left two days later. He'd abandoned her when she was pregnant with Samantha. She was too sick to look after properly. She would have done anything for him but he left her. Now she was scared the same would happen. She was correct because he was leaving her. It might be her fault now but he would have left later anyway. She was worried about it. The thing inside of her could very well be alien. They had put one in her before so what was stopping this one from being alien, too?

Ever since finding out about the, dare she think it… Baby… her whole life was crumbling around her ears. She loved him so much and would do anything for him but this. Not after the last time. The dreams just about tipped her over the edge. She couldn't deal with that again. She shuddered when she thought about the harrowing things she saw. Sitting down on the sofa, Scully hugged her legs, her mind boggled with the events that were due to take place that day. The thought of having their child was something that terrified her but losing Mulder's love was the worst thought imaginable. She had lost his love in the doctor's office and now as she stared at the ring she knew just what she had to do. Mulder came down the stairs and saw her sitting on the sofa looking pitiful. He knew they should talk about it but really didn't want to.

"You okay?"

"I guess so." She looked up at him hoping for him to extend the conversation. She looked at the ring once more. "Do you want his back?" she offered him the ring.

"You keep it. There isn't going to be anyone else I want to give it to." He looked away from her then reconsidered what he had said before sitting down beside her. "I think we need to talk about this, don't you."

"Yes. I do." She looked into his eyes. " I know you want his more than life itself. I just can't."

"Why? You love kids. What happened to change that?"

"You." He looked at her dumbstruck "When I was pregnant with William you disappeared and then 'died' I fought to keep myself afloat. The grief consumed me so much. Then you were alive again and things changed. I know you had to adjust pretty damn quickly to being a Father but it didn't excuse your leaving me two days after William's birth. I felt so alone and unloved. I had to cope with the dangers he was put into alone and I really needed you. I had to give William up without your being there. You never even registered him William is a Scully! I thought everything would be fine after we ran away but my getting sick, you just dumped me on my mother. Okay, it was for the best but when I found out about Samantha I cried. I was so hurt that I couldn't tell you. I feel like you won't be around for this. I'm scared you will go away again. I can't do this alone. I don't want to be a single mother again. I cannot cope with that. Especially after last time." Mulder nodded.

"What happened last time, Dana?" he studied her face looking for answers. "I heard what you said in the doctors office but what happened to you?"

"I had 'episodes' they were really gruesome. Mainly murders. I assume it was an over active imagination but they woke me up at night. In the day I would lay on the sofa shivering with fear of these dreams. I couldn't eat or sleep. The dreams occurred at anytime in the day or night. I was terrified. I still am. That is why I can't go through with this pregnancy. The culmination of little food, very little sleep made me seriously ill. Then I was making lunch and slipped with the knife whilst cutting cucumber. Mom came home and saw me covered in blood, she thinks the worst, and then she books me in hospital on suicide watch. I can't go through that again!"

Mulder studied her reasons momentarily. Processing the information wasn't hard. But there was something else… something he couldn't work out.

"I'm scared this isn't our baby at all" it was the first time he had heard her refer to the baby as that. They were making progress. "I think it could be an alien. I mean I gave birth to one a few days ago. They could easily have put another in my womb, right." Her composure lightened as she told him her fears, he couldn't prove her wrong on either of the first two and the alien child he doubted but they had reason to believe it was a possibility.

"Do you seriously think that?" she nodded. "What do you really want?"

"I want to reverse time and make it so I never got pregnant again." Her eyes brimmed with tears.

"Do you want the baby, Dana?"  Scully winced as he named the growing form within her.

"I… I don't know." She looked at the clock knowing she needed to leave soon.

"I don't like what you're going to do but I understand it. You go ahead with it, if its what you feel is right, I won't be leaving tonight. I love you. Maybe we need time for us. I won't stop you but I will promise never to leave you again." He hugged her as the tears fell from her eyes. That was what she needed to hear. 

She rose from the sofa and slid on her shoes. 

"Would you like me to go with you?" Scully shook her head.

"This is my doing. I have to do this alone. I'll be back by two. When will you get home?"

"By three. Call me when you are done. I can collect you."

"No. I want to do this so I will. Thank you for understanding this." He smiled softly at her. Scully walked towards him and leant down kissing him on the lips, a kiss that was meant to be brief turned into a prelude to their future love making. It felt like an eternity had passed between them. Her body relaxed as he held her hips pulling her closer to him. It would have been so easy to straddle him right then.

  
* * * * * *

12.20pm

Dressed in the hospital gown Scully watched the nurse put the drip needle into the back of her hand. She was going to be given the local anaesthetic soon enough. Her mind swam with Mulder's last words to her. "Do you want the baby?"

She hadn't actually thought about it until now. Her thoughts had been consumed with the reasons as to why she couldn't have it. She hadn't ever thought about whether she wanted it. Scully didn't know if she did want the baby. 

The nurse came back with the wheelchair to take her down to the theatre. She had a look of perfect indifference to Scully. It didn't bother her either way if Scully had the abortion. She was there to help not to judge. 

Scully was helped up onto the theatre bed where she sat momentarily as the doctor explained the procedure once more. Scully began to breathe deeply. She was worried. As a Catholic she shouldn't be doing this… she had to though. It was an alien… she had to believe that.

The doctor sucked up the anaesthetic into a syringe. He asked Scully to lie down and took her hand in his own. They were cold, dead cold. The syringe made contact with the needle in the back of her hand.

  
* * * * * * *

2.20pm

Scully layback in the bath letting the heat drift through her soul easing the torment she was in. They had recommended a bath at the hospital. It would help her sleep apparently but the reverse had happened. Her mind had woken up completely. What had she done? Was she completely stupid? She had placed the ring back in its box upon the occasional table in the living room. Music resounded around the bathroom from her stereo. She was listening to some old songs on the radio. It was teenybopper stuff back then but brought back memories to her now. Above the music she heard the front door click. Sinking deeper into the tub she covered herself with bubbles.

Mulder saw the ring in its box. He could hear the music upstairs it wasn't regular Scully stuff. He hoped she was okay and wasn't too distressed at what she had done. 

Slowly he mounted the stairs to her room following the music into the bathroom. 

"Hi." He said taking in the sight of her wet, bare leg hanging over the edge of the bath.

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"I'm great."

"I take it that it went well then."

"Actually it didn't go at all!"  
  


"What?" he looked at her in disbelief for a moment.

"I kept thinking about what you asked me. I did, I do want this baby Mulder. I just got so consumed with everything else that I forgot about what is important."

"Which is?"

"Us, me, you and Samantha. Our being a family and this little one makes it complete!" touching her stomach she looked up and smiled at him. Giving her a grin back he jumped feet first into the bath pulling her to her feet. Mulder kissed Scully hungrily upon the lips.   
"I love you Dana Scully and I am going to marry you. Now put this damn ring back on." With shaky fingers Mulder placed the ring in its rightful place. She grinned before hugging him. He kissed her again easing her back against the bath. She pulled him down with her the water lapping around them both. She pulled at his shirt as he brushed her wet hair from her face. She could feel his arousal as she unzipped his trousers. Scully struggled to move them against his wet skin but managed to in the end. Hooking her legs over the edges of the bath she pulled Mulder against her. She didn't say anything just kissed him hard on the lips. As she buried her face into his neck her thrust hard into her making her gasp for breath. Groans escaped her lips as they collided into each other. The music thumping from the radio set their rhythm and before long Scully was clawing at Mulder's back with her nails as she came to her peak, closely followed by Mulder. They left the bathroom at five minutes to three Scully's legs shaking. The radio began playing 'Christina Aguilera's Dirrty which made Scully laugh. Mulder looked at her for a second.

"Bathrooms are meant for getting clean!" Mulder winked at her, putting a towel over her head.


	46. Chapter 46 Happy Families?

46.

3.25pm

Scully lay wrapped in Mulder's arms. This was where she felt safe, where she felt at 'home' nothing else mattered when they were like this. She felt foolish for thinking the baby could come between them. Or that it would drive him away. He had been thrilled about the prospect of actually being there for his child and she had nearly taken that away from him. As he held her close to him they heard the front door open. Her Mother had collected Samantha that day. They heard Samantha calling Scully before the little footsteps thundered up the stairs. The bedroom door was pushed open and Samantha stood, pouting in the doorway her arms folded across her chest. 

"Hey Mini-Mom." Mulder said softly raising his head from the pillows. 

Samantha eyed the scene as if scanning the room for bugs, her eyes rested upon her Mother before a smile spread faster than light across her tiny features.

"You're keeping the BABY!" she yelled as she jumped onto the bed "WOOO HOOOOO!!!!!" the small girl used the bed as a trampoline, bouncing up and down. Scully rolled off the bed as her daughter bounced upon her Father hugging him. "I knew Mommy would. I told the baby, Daddy, I did!" he hugged her back ruffling her hair.

"Did you indeed?" he said lifting her above his head, testing his muscle strength.

"Yeah!" Scully smiled as Samantha jumped from the bed into her arms. Gently the small girl touched her Mom's stomach and whispered, "Told you!"

Maggie Scully appeared in the doorway. She leant against the doorjamb taking in the scene. Her daughter was dressed in her white silk robe and Mulder lay there in his combat shorts and t-shirt. Samantha had her hand against Scully's belly and was talking incessantly to it. Scully smiled as she noticed her Mom's appearance in the doorway.

"Hi Mom." 

"Dana, what's going on? The noise level tells me its something good?" Scully nodded as Samantha broke the news to her grandmother.

"Mommy's keeping the baby Nanna!" Samantha skipped over to her grandmother and hugged her.

"Dana?"

"I'm pregnant, Mom." Maggie's face looked concerned but then broke into a smile.

"Congratulations, darling!" she said walking over to her daughter and hugging her tightly. She turned to Mulder "and you had better stick around this time or you'll be running from me, not the military!" she grinned.

"Yes, Ma'am!" he said saluting her and breaking into a smile himself. Everyone moved towards the bedroom door when Mulder held Maggie's arm. Samantha and Scully continued down the stairs.

"I asked Dana to marry me and she said yes. I know I'm doing this completely the wrong way around but can I have your permission? You know what I feel for Dana, probably more than anyone, and it would mean a lot to me… to all of us if you'd give us your blessing?"

"You can have my blessing on one condition…"

"Anything?"

"You'd better make her happy!"

"I will. I promise."

"Then you have my blessing" she touched his arm before hugging him "Thank you for fulfilling your promise. Congratulations on the baby. Has she told you about last time?"

"Yes, she has. We'll be okay. I'll make sure of that. Don't worry." Mulder reassured her. They headed downstairs where Samantha was sat at the table eating cookies with a glass of milk. 

Scully was in the kitchen preparing something for dinner when Mulder wrapped his arms around her, whispering the fact he'd asked her Mom, for her approval, in her ear. She smiled softly whilst concentrating on dicing the chicken for the sweet and sour. Mulder rubbed her stomach gently making her laugh. It tickled.

"I can't believe it, you are wonderful you know!"

"Fox… don't get too excited there is a long wait ahead."  She leant her head back against his shoulder and turning her face they kissed briefly. His hands wandered across her belly again as if searching for something. "What are you doing?"

"Feeling the baby kick." His hands continued to explore her flat stomach.

"Fox…" Scully turned around in his arms after putting her knife down "The baby won't start kicking just yet and I'll feel it before you'll be able to. In a month or so. Okay?" he pouted and kissed her nose then left her to the dinner. Her Mom took over the cooking whilst she changed into something more respectable than her robe. Taking the few moments of solitude Scully placed a hand upon her stomach and apologised to the growing child within her. She would regret the near abortion until the day she died. 

*** One hour later***

Mulder had telephoned just about everyone in his phone book, which wasn't many people, and some of Scully's friends to tell them the good news. Scully had said it was fine to tell them about the baby because she was out of the first trimester and less likely to miscarry. Mulder was so happy about the baby that he couldn't disguise it in his voice. Scully worried she would become unbalanced again but hoped, considering there weren't any signs yet, that she would be fine. Looking skywards she pleaded that it would be. 

Mulder held the phone to Scully's ear as she served their meal. 

"Hey Dana, congratulations."

"Thanks Monica. Has Fox phoned just about everyone in my phonebook?"

"I think so. How far along are you?"

"Nearly fourteen weeks. We should catch up soon. I have a meeting with the University tomorrow if you are free at lunchtime?"

"That would be good. We have so much to talk about! Usual place?"

"That sounds good to me."

"Okay, see you tomorrow!"

"Bye" Mulder took the phone away again and Scully gave him 'the look' so he put the phone back where it belonged… charging on the wall! He blew her a kiss making her smile stupidly for a second. 'Some how' she thought 'this pregnancy is going to be worse than the others!'


	47. Chapter 47 The letter

47.

8th August 2008.

12.35pm

Scully sat nursing a coffee whilst waiting for Monica to arrive, who, was stuck in traffic. It wasn't long before Monica burst through the doors of the restaurant and was seated opposite her friend. The waiter was at her side. Monica ordered the chicken and Scully did too. Scully was distracted, Monica could see this, she wanted to ask why but Scully averted the conversation to the wedding plans and the baby.

"I can't quite believe it. I mean always hoped that one day we might get married but now it seems unreal."

"You'll believe it when you get the dress. I'm so happy for you." Monica eyed Scully suspiciously "Why do I sense you are hiding something from me?"

"Because I am. I… um… I nearly had an abortion yesterday." Scully's eyes rested on her silverware, which she began cleaning with her napkin despite their spotless appearance.

"Its not that, Dana, its something else." Monica was looking at Scully and could see a panicking, a nervousness that wasn't connected with the baby but something else. It was embedded deep within her soul, something that had been unearthed from its resting place. "Dana, what is it?"

  
Scully looked up at her friend. She hadn't even told Mulder this news it was the worst thing to arrive in the mail that day. Scully pulled the brown envelope, that had made her blood run cold, from her bag and placed it on the table. Scully's eyes remained downcast.

"I can't open it. I know exactly what is inside this envelope and I can't open it, Monica. I just can't."

Monica looked at the red watermark stamp she could just about make out where the letter had been posted. 'Child and Family Services' Shaking her head slowly she touched Scully's hand as a way of comfort. 

She remembered how she had found Dana after she had given up William. She had been huddled beside his crib his blanket clutched in her hand. Monica had never seen anyone so distraught. Dana hadn't lost her dream child she had given him away. That was the worst thing in the world she could do. Monica had helped Scully through the four weeks that had followed. Every night they would talk into the early hours, Monica having stayed with Scully because the memories kept her awake.

"It may be something entirely different, Dana."

"Monica… It is going to be the final adoption paper of William's. It never got signed because Mulder and I ran away."

"I know. Would it hurt to open it and find out?"

"Yes. I can't sign him away." She looked at Monica who was holding the envelope in her hand. "You open it."

Monica tore at the envelope slowly and pulled the single white sheet from inside. Opening it out she began to read the content of the letter.

"Dear Miss Scully. We are writing to you to ask for you to make an appointment to see one of our advisors. There are some sensitive details we need to discuss with you concerning the adoption of your son, William. Please could you get in contact as soon as possible."

Scully looked wide-eyed at Monica. She wasn't prepared for a letter like that. They were still calling William HER son, not the people who had adopted him. William was still hers and she couldn't help feeling a bubble of excitement in her belly. Taking out her cell phone she dialled the office number.

"Hello, this is Dana Scully I received a letter from you this morning…" she broke off the conversation as the receptionist passed her call through to someone else.

"Miss Scully?" A new, female voice spoke softly to her.

"Yes."

"Thank you for getting in contact so quickly. We have been trying to contact you for several weeks now. The family who were given William would like to meet with you to discuss William's future. They are a little concerned with the fact you have not signed his adoption finalisation papers and wish to discuss with you what you want. If you cannot they understand but would like you to at least sign the papers or take William."

"I'll meet with them."

"When?"

"Next week? Tuesday at ten?"

"I'll arrange it. Please could I have your telephone number in case we need to rearrange the time?" Scully spoke her number feeling numb at the frankness of the call. She had to make a decision in a week. She loved William but did she feel she could take him in? How would the change of homes affect him now? And what with a baby on the way… could she cope with her son? Did she want him back?

She looked at Monica; the confusion of feelings began to swamp her. Was it really possible for her to have her son back? Legally, was she entitled to ask for him back when she had been absent from his life for so long? 

  
"The parents want to meet with me to discuss whether I want William back or not."

"How do you feel about that?"

"I don't really know. I want him but with the baby on the way I don't know if I could cope. Is that awful? I love my son, I just don't feel I could deal with the trauma of moving him in right now."

"I think it is perfectly understandable. You should discuss this with Mulder."

"He'll want William back… I know how much he regretted not being around when I gave William up. What did I do Mon? Why did I do it?"

"You did it for William. You said it yourself that you couldn't protect him like they could. I'm sure his adoptive family are perfectly wonderful."

"Exactly! I'm not… Look at me I gave up my son and nearly two years later I have his sister… how unfair does that look to a child? I mean had I kept him would I have had Samantha. I can't even answer my own dumb questions."

"Calm down Dana, It will be fine." Scully's eyes met with Monica's "I know it will." 

The food arrived, as did a change in conversation. They talked about the wedding and what kind of dress Scully wanted to wear. It was now she asked her friend the one question she had set out to that day.

"Will you be my matron of Honour?"

"Of course I will!!! Oh my GOD! Dana! I'm so honoured!" heads turned at Monica's outburst as the two friends hugged across the table. "Just one thing… I refuse to wear Mint green!!!" Scully smiled nodding her approval of the condition.

***That evening***

Mulder was watching a documentary about the spirit world's effects upon Indian Tribes. He was distracted. Scully was furiously writing her lecture notes for the forthcoming September but he knew she was keeping herself busy because something was bothering her. He had seen it in her eyes that morning and when she had returned from lunch with Monica. He wanted to ask her what was wrong but she had a habit of shutting him out and she would always do that until she was ready to talk to him. He heard her sigh heavily from the dining room table. It wasn't the kind of sigh she gave when bored with her work it was more like she was thinking about something else.

He walked over to her and placed his hands on her shoulders. She dropped her pen and leant her head back against his stomach. Leaning over her he placed a kiss to her forehead. Mulder began massaging Scully's shoulders easing the tension, from the day, away.

"Feeling better?"

"Much. Thanks_. _I wish it could be like this forever. Just us." She looked up at Mulder he stopped massaging her shoulders and drew a chair up beside her.

"What is it? I know something is wrong. If you don't want to tell me then that is fine but consider telling me. We are getting married and I hoped we had no secrets between us." 

Mulder held her hands as she turned fully to look at him her eyes etching the pain within. She looked down at their joined hands, how his were huge and manly compared to hers and how they fitted into each other perfectly. Sometimes she had to shake hr head at how mismatched they appeared on the surface but how they complimented each other. It was otherworldly. They were yin and yang personified. 

"I got a letter today, about William's adoption."

"No wonder you have been distressed. What did it say?"

"The family want me to sign the final paper and meet with them. I am meeting them next Tuesday at ten. I want you there too. He is your son."

"I will be. What will happen?"

"I don't know. Talk about William and whether I want him back I guess."

"Do you?"

"Yes… No… Well both. I do because he is our child and I still bear the pain of giving him away and not seeing him grow up. On the flip side of the coin, he has a family now and I couldn't tear him away from them because of a purely selfish desire to be the Mother to our son. He doesn't know me and we don't know him. Imagine the multitude of emotional scarring we could put him through! Not to mention the baby! I don't think I can cope with that. What do you think?"

"I think that perhaps you are right. I would like to see him though. The other night was strange. How did you know it was William helping Samantha?"

"I know where they live and the park the take him to on Wednesday afternoons. Its almost religious." 

"Dare I ask how you came by that information?"

"Skinner. He found out for me on the promise I wouldn't try and steal William. I just wanted to see him."

"Was it wise to do that?"  
  
"Not really but I had to see him. He is so beautiful."

"I understand. We'll see what they want ok and make the decision then. It's going to be hard you know?" she nodded wondering if the papers had arrived, before her moonlight flit with Mulder, would she have signed them straight away.

He kissed her then making the pain melt away and turn into desire. Pulling her onto his lap, so she straddled him, she felt his instant arousal. It always made her smile how he could become aroused at the drop of a hat. 

"Is that a gun in your pocket or are you just happy to see me!" she spoke huskily in his ear.

"Why don't you give the trigger a squeeze and see if it goes off!" Scully couldn't help laughing. Mulder hugged her to him as she laughed. Slowly she calmed down tears in her eyes from laughing so hard. "It isn't that funny, Dana, You do realise that!"

"I know… I… Oh my!" Scully's face paled suddenly making Mulder look at her concerned. Scully's hands rested upon her belly.

"What is it?" she began breathing deeply as a mild pain crossed her belly. "Dana?" Scully held onto his shoulders as the pain increased her nails digging into his back.

"I think I need to go to the hospital." She said as the pain eased slightly. Mulder placed a hand on her stomach feeling how tight it was. "This isn't normal." Her face creased with fear and worry not thirty-six hours ago she was thinking about an abortion and now she was having pains… labour pains.


	48. Chapter 48

48.

Memorial Hospital, Washington DC

3.21am

Scully was hooked up to a drip and monitors. She lay perfectly still, almost afraid to move in case she miscarried the baby. The doctor had said it was highly possible that she may do just that. They had given her the anti-labour drugs, which seemed to be having little effect. Samantha was bundled up on a few chairs wrapped in the car blanket.

They hadn't been able to contact Scully's Mom and had hurried from the house straight to the hospital. Scully had hugged her belly the whole way and Samantha had groaned about having been woken up for a car journey.

Mulder watched Scully's face crease with intensifying pains. She cried silently and he could hear her murmur her love to the baby, begging for it to hold on. That the hospital would give her the drugs so it could stay inside of her. All it had to do was hold tight for a while. She didn't think she could cope with losing the baby now. Not since she had realised how much she loved it.

Scully's mind raced with the horror that could lie ahead. She didn't want to lose the baby now and hoped all the drama of the past week hadn't caused these pains.

The doctor came into the room quietly as he noted Samantha's presence. He spoke in a tender voice.

"Miss Scully. It appears the drug to stop labour progressing further is not working but we have a new drug that is stronger but may carry side effects for yourself."

"What kind of side-effects?"

"Vomiting, tiredness, headaches and heart palpitations. It isn't without its risks but it is all we can give you to save this baby." Scully placed a hand over her belly.

"The heart palpitations… How serious could they get?"

"Extremely. It has been known to cause hearts to stop and need restarting."

"What damage has that done to the children born after?"

"Nothing. They have been perfectly fine."

"No learning difficulties or abnormalities?"  
  
"Nothing what so ever." Scully nodded her head. Weighing up the information in her mind she had to consider the fact her heart could stop momentarily.

"Doctor… Have there been any fatalities using this drug? What is the success rate? Also what is my chance of survival if my heart goes flat line?"

"We have a 95% success rate and the fatalities are one in fifty. The odds are pretty good despite the side effects."

"Ok, you can use it."

Mulder looked on in awe of Scully's rational questioning of the doctor. She was amazing when she took that professional stance with people, finding everything out that she needed to know. 

The doctor was back ten minutes later with the drug and administered it directly into the drip feeder in the back of her hand. Closing her eyes she felt the burning of the drug as it travelled through her veins and around to her heart. The heart rate monitor began to bleep frantically as Scully's heart beat faster. She opened her eyes briefly to look at Mulder who was staring wide-eyed at the monitor. Her eyes fluttered shut as her heart rate suddenly took a nosedive into a flat line.

Scully stopped breathing, in that instant, the doctor grabbed the paddles after slapping salmon coloured rubber strips onto Scully's chest. He barked commands at his staff that jumped with his every word. Mulder stared at the scene from the seats by the wall. Samantha was oblivious to her Mother's turmoil. All she had wanted was to save their baby and she had flat lined in the process. 

The doctor repeatedly charged the paddles, taking them to the highest shock possible. Nothing. 

A second attempt was followed by the third and still nothing happened. Scully's heart was refusing to start. Tears escaped Mulder's eyes. The doctor looked panic stricken as if he had not been witness to this reaction before. Mulder pleaded with God for everything to be okay, that he would resume taking Samantha to church if Scully was returned to him in that instant.

The paddles were charged for the last time. The doctor had said it was futile to keep working on her anymore. As if in slow motion Mulder watched the doctor place the paddles to Scully's chest and hit the 'blast' buttons. Her body jumped off the bed with the electric shock and fell to the floor as if hit with another shock from beneath her body. The wires came loose, equipment crashed from the trolleys as Scully's body fell into them.

The doctor rolled her onto her back and felt for a pulse. He looked up at Mulder and his team. The room was silent, an air of concern swept through it like a tornado through Kansas. The doctor hung his head momentarily. Mulder collapsed from the chair he had been perched upon. Not now!


	49. Chapter 49 Mulder's dream

49.

4.59am

Mulder woke up gasping for breath. He couldn't believe it. Scully was dead. How could he explain that to his little girl? Looking down beside him he noticed she was missing. Standing up he saw his little girl tucked up in bed beside Scully. His face crumpled with tears. How could she have died like that? It wasn't fair. They had finally decided to get married and have a baby together, both of them in the same house, and now everything was gone.

Taking hold of her left hand he toyed with the ring that he had given her days ago. He couldn't believe how her hand still felt warm despite her soul not being there. Her face was pale, just like the time they had first met. He studied her face knowing it was the last time he would see her. Scully had dark circles beneath her eyes from the lack of sleep they'd had lately. Her skin looked so colourless. Her lips were edged in a feint blue. 

With Samantha snuggled up tightly against her everything looked so normal. A Mother asleep with her child, also asleep, beside her it was the perfect picture of being a family. What was wrong with that? He couldn't answer. How could he have let her do it? Why hadn't he said it wasn't okay to take the drug and that nature should take its course? Just plain WHY???

"Why did you take the drug, Dana, we had so much going in our favour!"

He caressed her cheek, jumping a mile when she rubbed her face into his hand and opened her eyes. "JESUS!" he yelled.

"What? Fox, what is it?" she said half scared, half asleep.

"You… you're alive?"

"Yes… I was the last time I checked!"

  
"But you died. Right there on the floor!" Mulder pointed down to the floor his face flushed with anxious excitement.

"Calm down. What are you talking about?"

"You took that 'miracle' drug and died."

"No. I didn't. What happened was the doctor told me about the fatality risk, you fell asleep and I made the decision to try a second shot of the first drug. The one he told me about shouldn't even be allowed in the hospital let alone in the vicinity of patients. Luckily the second shot has worked. The baby is going to be okay."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You've had a nightmare and a half by the sounds of it."

"I thought you were dead. I was devastated. I couldn't imagine how I was going to tell Samantha." He kissed her hand and held it to his cheek, which she caressed with her fingertips.

"You don't have to worry now." He nodded.

"When can you leave here? I want you home where I can keep an eye on you!"

"The doctor said in a the morning if I get loads of rest. I need you to take Samantha home and I'll see you both tomorrow."

"You sure?"

"Yes. You are shattered yourself and could do with the rest." Scully smiled tenderly at Mulder. He still couldn't quite believe his eyes. He had been so sure she had died. Shaking his head he picked up Samantha, who moaned profusely about being moved yet again, from beside Scully and carried her to the car. Mulder blew Scully a kiss as they exited the room. He still couldn't believe she was alive so just to make sure he reopened the door. Scully threw a pillow at him. 

"I'm okay now get out of here!" she laughed as he gave her a wounded puppy look. He smiled back and headed for the car and home.

***

6.23am

Mulder had snuck past the nurse's station and the doctor's lounge. He had called Maggie so he could drop Samantha off with her. Mulder knew he wouldn't have been able to sleep without Scully at his side. Even when he had expelled himself to the couch he had been restless. He needed Scully more than she would ever realise. Mainly because he needed rest and only she could provide it. Only her body fitted into his perfectly. The two halves of the proverbial orange! 

Opening her door he was surprised to find her awake.

"Couldn't you sleep either?" she said tiredly, shaking his head, he climbed into the hospital bed beside her.

"We could always…" Scully raised her eyebrow in that divine way of hers and chuckled momentarily.

"I don't think so… I just want sleep." She lay on her side and Mulder spooned behind her. This was his favourite time. Her being asleep in his arms, everything about her was de-stressing. It was perfect. No matter where they were, just as long as she was in his arms. Everything would be fine. Now all they had to worry about was meeting William's new parents and making sure Scully got to the hospital to deliver the baby. This time she would get there before she gave birth even if he had to break twelve traffic laws!


	50. Chapter 50 Meet the parents

50.

Mulder watched Scully sleep as he had through their time together. It had taken him years to fathom what made her so perfect for him and at times he still wondered. It probably had something to do with her never ending faith in him. She had never given up on him, even now, when life kept throwing miseries at them. She had been taken away from him, the baby had nearly been lost, twice, and now as she slept he could see her face twitching with a dream that didn't look all that pleasant. He wished he could make life better for her, that he had more to offer her. Was love going to be enough to pull them through everything? They may have survived the upheavals of life on The X-Files but was it really as easy as it all seemed? Could they really grow old together and be relatively happily married? He hoped so. He never doubted her decisions, unless you counted the abortion, but that was fuelled by her confusion about the baby's origin. She still hadn't seen the photo. He reminded himself to give it to her later. She had mentioned the Doctor wanted her to have another scan that morning before she left for home as routine procedure after a threatened miscarriage. 

This time looking at the baby wouldn't be a huge deal for her. She actually wanted it now. He wondered if she had changed her mind because he was desperate to see her through an entire pregnancy. Although the first three months or so she hadn't even been in the country! It was funny. Usually it was him who disappeared, not her. He couldn't describe the feeling he had towards her in that moment. She was the most precious thing he had ever encountered. If he was given the choice of owning the Hope Diamond or marrying Scully he knew exactly what he could choose. He might be able to see through the diamond and know its value but to him Scully was worth more than that. Besides he could see what was in her soul and that meant more than all the riches in the world. When she looked at him his world slowed to a standstill. She stopped the traffic in his life and made the world a better place. The thought of losing her compared to nothing. He would rather jet into space and open his suit than let Scully go. She stirred softly kneading her face into his chest. She looked so beautiful. 

"Fox, stop tickling me." She murmured.

"I'm not. You are dreaming." Scully opened one eye to see if he was lying. He wasn't.

"Then… what was?" he chuckled at her puzzled face.

"Like I said you were dreaming." She shook her head as her face became serious in expression. 

"What's wrong?" there were two reasons for that face one being a serious problem and the other was her telling him something about a case he was not going to like.

She grabbed his hand almost desperately and pulling up her pyjama top she placed his hand against her hard stomach. She began pressing his fingers into her stomach harder for a few seconds before smiling.

"Do you feel that?" she asked softly. He shook his head. "Press harder, the baby is kicking." Mulder grinned widely and pressed his fingers into her belly he still couldn't feel anything.

"Maybe it's too soon for me to feel." Scully looked disappointed. She had wanted to share every moment of this pregnancy with him. The baby's first kick was so important but at least he had been there to share the moment with her unlike the times before. Holding his hand against her belly they kissed tenderly. He wanted to bury her beneath him but didn't want to spoil the moment by turning it into an excuse to make love to her. Sometimes that surprised him, with Dana he made love but even with his previous girlfriends he had sex with them or shagged them. It had never meant anything apart from relieving him of the tension of his anatomy. 

****

The following Tuesday 9.55am, Maitland's Adoption Agency

Scully and Mulder sat patiently staring at the painting in the office. It had barely changed from Scully's memories. It hurt to think William had once been left in this room to become another statistic, another unwanted child. She had wanted him, giving him up had been the hardest decision of her life and that would never change. She regretted the decision but still stood by it, even now when she had the chance to take him back. She couldn't be a mother to him after these years but she could let his new parents finally have their son for real. She knew that if they wanted they would probably get him legally anyway. He had been with them for too long for Scully to claim him. She had discussed everything with Mulder, adding to her own stress levels when he asked if they would be able to see their son. She hadn't known if it was possible. Meeting him after all this time would be too traumatic for her.

Samantha had been poorly that morning and was currently being entertained in the children's lounge. Scully hoped that no-one saw her daughter and thought she was there to be adopted. That could prove highly embarrassing!  

Sarah Maitland walked in and she remembered Scully. Never before had it struck her how a mother wanted her child but was forced to give him up. Little William, he had been adorable, now the 'biological' mother had to sign away her son for good. The man beside her was obviously the boy's father. He looked confused by the situation and now she had to resolve it. The adoptive parents would be there in a minute. William had been poorly that morning and was being settled in the Children's lounge.

Mr and Mrs Vanderkamp walked into the room after knocking. To Mulder they were the vision of perfect parents. The mother was wearing a simple blue wrap skirt with white flowers upon it with a white t-shirt. The father was wearing cream slacks with a red and cream check shirt. Country parents who were raising his child, he could profile them in an instant but refrained. Scully's face had fallen. She had wanted the mother to look like a witch with a hook nose and a boil but she was nothing of the sort. She may have been plain but there was contentment behind the nervousness showing in her eyes.

 Both women smiled nervously at one another. They were seated on the sofas in the room. Scully had sat exactly where she had seven years ago. Mulder sat beside her and when the Vanderkamp's had knocked he had tightly gripped her hand for support but he was not quite sure who the support was for, him or for Scully. The Vanderkamp's sat opposite Mulder and Scully and looked incredibly uncomfortable and apprehensive although Mulder sensed that should Scully say something wrong they were on the verge of legal action and from his analysis he could surmise they had already sought legal council. 

"Bob and Marcy Vanderkamp, this is Dana Scully and Fox Mulder." Began Sarah realising she was finding this whole situation awkward herself. "We are here today to discuss William's future. Would anyone like to start?"

"Well… err... ok… We have been waiting for the papers to be signed for years and have been wondering what the hell is going on?" Mr Vanderkamp began "We love William as our own child and have found it increasingly hard to think you may one day turn around and demand to have him back."

"I understand that, Mr Vanderkamp, I am sorry that it has been delayed for this amount of time. I have… well… there are no excuses really but I have come here today to sign those papers for you." Scully said in her rehearsed voice.

"You have?" Mrs Vanderkamp said nearly choking on her words.

"Yes. I can't deny that I would love to have William back with me… with us but we have discussed this and think it is better for him emotionally and psychologically that he stay with you. We had one request, really, I don't know if it is allowed but we would like to know how he progressing in school and things. You can decline. I… we just thought that it may be a possibility."

Mr and Mrs Vanderkamp looked bewildered. They had expected some sort of resistance from them, not the signing over of William. 

"I think we can do that. Would you like photos, too? I'm a little taken aback by this. We expected you to want him back."

"Don't get me wrong, we do want him but he is your child now and has been for so long it is hardly fair for us to take him away."

"Did you have any other children?" Mrs Vanderkamp said "Its just William has this idea he has a sister. That and I guess I am curious."

"We have a daughter, Samantha." Scully didn't want to rub their faces in the fact she was pregnant. For all she knew Mrs Vanderkamp was infertile and she knew the pain that caused. It hurt like hell.

Sarah Maitland handed Scully some papers to sign, which she did without a moment of hesitation although it took all her strength to sign away her little boy. It was for the best. They had agreed to update on his progress which was something but if they failed to do so Scully could always ask Skinner to find their whereabouts.

"When you say William talks about a sister, what do you mean by that?"

"He sometimes tells us about his sister and he has drawn a picture of her. He displays… err… abilities."

"Abilities?" Mulder asked "What kind?"

"He is very sensitive to emotions and has said he can see things."

"Do you mean psychic abilities?"

"No, not really he is just sensitive to the situations he is in."

"Is there something we should know about William?" Mrs Vanderkamp said in utter concern.

"No." Scully interjected, "Fox has an obsession with the paranormal. He is fascinated by anyone with abilities like that." Scully scowled at Mulder. Mulder nodded his agreement realising why Scully had given him the look that could kill.

He hadn't thought about it but the Vanderkamp's might not want a 'special' child. A child who displayed paranormal abilities but considering they had lived with William and his abilities for seven years they may still want him. 

After some small talk both couples left the room and headed for the children's lounge. Mulder stopped in his tracks as he saw the two red-haired children talking. William and Samantha were deep in conversation. Mulder's mouth hung open when Samantha rushed over to him.

"Daddy, Daddy… This is William, my brother." Mulder turned to Scully not knowing what to do.

"We know sweetie." Scully said hugging her daughter. She turned to the Vanderkamp's and smiled "She wasn't feeling too well this morning."

"William either" Mrs Vanderkamp said before laughing. "Anyone would have thought they cooked this up between them.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they did!" Mulder whispered in Scully's ear.

"We have to go I'm afraid. It was nice meeting you both." Scully said ushering Samantha towards the door. "Please keep in touch."

"We will." William rushed over at that moment and put his arms around Scully. She wasn't sure what to do and eventually hugged him back. When he broke free she crouched down to his level. Scully caught the jealous look in Mrs Vanderkamp's eyes. William had run to his biological Mother as he should have done for his whole life and she had never known him to do that to her ever!

"Hi, how are you doing?"

"Fine. You ok now?"

"Yes, thanks. Take care of yourself."

"I will. Thank you for giving me a great Mommy and Daddy." He headed to Mulder and hugged him before going to his parents who swiftly left before anything else could happen. Scully's heart felt like ice. She went cold as her son left the room looking back over his shoulder at her. He blew her a kiss, which made the wound of her longing for him reopen and cut deeper into her heart. Mulder slipped his arm around Scully's shoulders and spoke softly to Samantha.

"Go and play for a minute Sam, Mommy and I need a moment alone." She skipped to the toy area and Mulder turned to Scully laying his hands upon her shoulders. "Are you okay? Don't play the martyr, be honest with me."

"Honestly? No I'm not. He is my son, Fox and I want him! I want him so bad it hurts right to the centre of my heart." Her lip trembled as tears began flowing down her face. "He is my first born child and no matter how many children we have it never feels the same. I want him, I always will. I didn't want to let him go when he hugged me. I only signed him away because I had no choice but to."

"Dana, I thought you were okay with this before?"

"I was until I saw him. I should be the one he calls Mommy, not her! He should call you Daddy. I want our son home with us, Fox, I want MY BABY!!!!" she cried onto his shoulder with guilty sobs, for both her, Mulder and the adoptive family. She was tied wanting her son and knowing the Vanderkamp's loved him as much as she did.


	51. Chapter 51 Suspicion

51.

A week later – August 21st 2008 1.49pm 

Scully awoke from her afternoon rest to hear Mulder talking incessantly upon the phone. Groggily she moved out of her bed stumbling aimlessly to the bathroom, she felt sick. Despite knowing it was the baby making her feel this way she still felt awful. Part of her assumed it was psychosomatic. She hadn't really felt ill before she had found out. Scully threw up her lunch. She hated this part of her day. She hated being sick. Slowly Scully composed herself and after brushing her teeth she headed for the bedroom door.

"Listen… I'll try and get out for an hour or so but I can't promise anything. I know… It's important I see you too. I'll call you when I'm on my way." Scully's interest was piqued. "Yeah sure… How can I repay you? …I see… I'm sure I can handle that." He laughed. 

Scully supported herself upon the stair rail as she eased her way down the stairs. She felt so weak after being so ill. It was unnatural… Mulder was positively glowing and flirting with someone on the phone. He hung up as he saw her and smiled affectionately at her but his appearance was of someone who had something to hide. She had seen it often enough. She didn't have time to think about it because he swept her into the air in his arms.

"I love you so much, Dana."

"I figured that… Who was on the phone?" she asked suspiciously.

"It was no-one important." Scully raised her brow. "Honestly. Don't worry your pretty little head about it."

"Okay, now put me down you loon you'll make me sick again!" She teased as Mulder carried her to the sofa and put her down. He didn't even respond to her 'loon' comment. There must be something wrong, something he was hiding.

"You rest up. Do you need anything?"

"No. I'm alright… Are you going to collect Samantha, she did ask you?"

"Yeah… I have to run an errand first. If I go now I'll be able to get to the school on time."

"Sure." Scully laid her head back against the sofa as he grabbed the car keys.

"Will you be okay? I can get your Mom over if you want?"

"Fox, I'll be fine now get going." He kissed her deeply upon the lips and with a smile he headed out the door. Scully lifted herself from the sofa and looked out the window. She saw him on his cell phone as he got into the car. She felt a wave of hurt flood her system. It was strange, the way he was acting following that phone call. He was heading to see another woman, she was sure of that. It was someone whom he liked a lot. He had the same look on his face the day after he had first slept with her. Devastated Scully headed to the phone and picked up the receiver. She hit redial and let it ring once before hanging up. She couldn't face knowing if it was true. It was too much. She didn't think he would want someone else but his behaviour and the look he had given her when he had seen her descending the stairs was like a frightened rabbit. Surely he didn't have someone else? A solitary tear trickled down her cheek.

+++

The baby's kicking woke Scully from her second nap that day. She smiled softly as it continued with its exercise. She heard chatter and laughing from the kitchen. It was Mulder and Samantha. She hadn't heard them come into the house and she had been asleep on the sofa. She had meant to watch an old Shirley Temple movie but that idea vanished when she passed out within the first two minutes. Carrying children zapped the majority of her energy but it didn't stop her mind running. Scully couldn't fathom who Mulder had been talking to on the phone in such a 'friendly' manner but it must have been important. She wouldn't quiz him about it because it was bound to be entirely harmless. Instead she would act perfectly normally. Everything was fine. Mulder wouldn't jeopardise everything he had just got back, would he? She placed a hand over her belly as she walked to the kitchen. Something was cooking and it smelt excellent. 

"Mommy, you look tired. Are you okay?" Samantha asked walking over to hug her Mom.

"I'm okay Sweetie, the baby is making me tired, and that's all." She stroked Samantha's hair as she looked at Mulder. He was wearing a paper hat and white apron as an attempt to look like a chef.  She smiled softly at him as he announced the menu for that evening. He blew a kiss at her and she couldn't help her heart doing a somersault in the same respect she couldn't help but think he was doing it to keep her sweet because he had something to hide.


	52. Chapter 52 Murder Most Horrid

52.

August 24th 2008.

3.25pm

Scully stood outside the cottage she had dreaded visiting for a week now. She had known Mulder had been hiding something but hadn't imagined it was something this huge. In six years of absence he had set up home with someone else. Another woman when he had sworn that she was the only one… to think he had accused her of adultery! The conniving prick had another woman. How could he? What made it worse was the fact she still loved him more than anything in the world. Fox Mulder was the only man she would ever want and if she couldn't have him… why should someone else be able to? 

Scully had seen Mulder go inside but foolishly had left the door ajar. She pushed the door open so not to make any noise. He had been wearing a tan suede coat, white t-shirt and cream trousers. The weather was cold. She knew it was August but the coolness made no sense and she wasn't about to look into it. Walking through the hallway she took in the traditional décor. The white painted walls, the panelled flooring even the solid oak beams above her head. The home was picturesque. Scully could only dream about a home so beautiful.

She heard voices and followed them down the hall to the kitchen. From around the corner she could see Mulder in rapid conversation with a woman, a heavily pregnant woman. From what she could see there would be a baby in that home within a month. Scully wanted to leave but found herself glued to the spot. She was transfixed by the scene. Proud she had found out without too much effort and hurt he would do that to her.

The woman had long dark hair which ran to her shoulder blades. The woman wore a pink smock top with blue cropped leggings and no socks. They were hugging and kissing with Mulder rubbing the woman's belly. The kiss broke momentarily but his eyes never left hers. Mulder lifted the woman onto the kitchen side where he began to kiss her with more ardour. Her left hand was visible on the back of his head and Scully could see the distinct gold band. They were married! He was whispering sweet nothings in her ear… the same as he had to her! Ba$tard. Leaning against the wall she felt the hot tears burn her face. Reaching behind her to her waist Scully found her gun, the trusty piece of metal that had yet to let her down. Rounding the corner she held up the gun. The woman opened her eyes and froze. Mulder turned slightly in her arms and saw Scully. His face told it all, he had been caught out. Scully looked at the clock, she wanted to remember this 4.00pm. Three shots were fired. One was fired at the woman, one at the baby and one at Mulder, right into his heart. He wouldn't live to regret double crossing Dana Katherine Scully.

4.44pm

Scully's eyes snapped open in the dark room, tears still ran down her face, she couldn't believe what she had done. She had killed Mulder and his wife. She cried hard making so much noise the door opened shining bright light onto her. Scully eyes stared at the silhouette in the doorway. It stepped nearer until seated on the bed beside her. Scully could feel a breeze and hear the whirring sound of a fan. They turned on the lamp. Scully screamed as she saw Mulder. 

"What's wrong?"

"I killed you and your wife!"

"I don't think so. I don't have a wife."

"You do, she's tall with long dark hair and she's seven months pregnant. I shot you at four pm."

"You can't have. It was a dream, Dana. You have been asleep since after lunch. I brought you upstairs so you don't get a crick in your neck again."

"Thank God!" she hugged him then. "Promise me you won't marry anyone besides me."

 "Look, I can't marry anyone but you because your Mom has told Bill and he is not impressed!"

Scully smiled wiping her eyes. Trouble would be blowing into Washington in the name of Hurricane Bill! 

"There may be trouble ahead…." Mulder sang into her ear making her laugh. 


	53. Chapter 53 Caught in the act

53.

27th August 2008, 11.28am.

Washington DC High Street.

Scully was walking slowly in the baking sunshine. Every pore threw out more sweat in the intense heat. She had a thousand things drumming in her mind. The dream had puzzled her. Why was she dreaming about killing Mulder? Was it a subconscious thing? Would she actually do that if she caught him with another woman or was she just preparing herself for it? She had heard him several times since, on the phone, telling someone they were fantastic and he couldn't think how to repay them. He was out now… 'On business' but Scully suspected it was far from that. Pretending it didn't matter she had headed into town to start buying some things for the baby. There was no way this child was having Bill's cast-off's. 

William had been given the best of everything because he was supposed to be her only child. Samantha had very little that was new because Scully had been trying to pay her lawyers fees, pay the mortgage and find work. Her Mom had enlisted Bill's help. Instead of giving his sister financial help, which was what she needed at the time, he had given her the baby clothes of his daughter. Scully had cried that day. Her child would be living just above the poverty line and at five months pregnant she had considered giving away the child in her belly. Something had changed when she saw the repeat scan and seen her little girl. The nurse had told her the sex and everything had altered for her. It was different now. Mulder was home and he was there to help… when he wasn't someplace… He was not with her but with someone else on these seemingly mythological 'business meetings'.

Stopping outside of Rock-A-Bye Baby shop Scully stared in the window at the prams and push chairs. From where she stood she could see the latest in crib designs. She wished Mulder had put the 'business' off for the afternoon and spent the time with her but obviously what he had to do was far too important and she was sick of being alone. She was certain there was another woman. Scully turned slowly and saw what she had never really expected to see. Mulder with… Monica Reyes.

He had an arm draped around her waist guiding her through the streets of DC. They had emerged from a jewellery store. Scully leaned against the doorjamb of the baby shop watching them in animated conversation… so this was who he was seeing and calling. He was having an affair with her best friend. How could Monica betray her like this… she of all people knew what she felt for Mulder and now Monica was taking him away? A tear slid down her pale cheek before she entered the baby shop. She would buy everything this child needed and have it out with him soon… right now she couldn't face it and she needed more evidence than him walking Monica through the streets of DC with his arm around her waist.

***

3.18pm

Scully shifted uneasily upon the sofa. Even indoors it was too hot. She had every fan switched on but it made no difference, she was baking. Her face had burnt in the sun despite the cream she had put on her pale skin. She looked permanently flushed. Who would get pregnant in this weather? She wondered to herself. At least she wasn't heavily pregnant, that was a blessing. Having to give birth in the heat would wipe her out totally. The phone rang as she had made herself comfortable. Getting up she made her way to the phone, even that was warm to the touch.

"Hello."

"Miss Scully?" Scully instantly recognised the voice on the phone she couldn't bear to think what this meant…

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"I need you to my office, right away, It's important."

"Okay."

"I just need to discuss some things with you."

"Can we say four pm; my daughter is due home from school any minute now."

"I'm afraid it can't wait… is there no-one who can look after her?"

"I'll do my best. I'll call you if I can't arrange something." Scully hung the phone up and took a deep breath before ringing Mulder's cell phone.

"Hi, you're through to Mulder's answering service I'm sorry I can't speak to you right now… I'm probably busy or just asleep. Leave a message and I'll get back to you." Impatiently Scully tapped the toe of her shoe.

"Mulder… stop dicking around with Monica and answer your phone… I need you there pronto." She hung up the phone feeling the pang of fury within her. How could he do this to her and when she was pregnant? Scully called her mother who was out. Screaming her fury into the air she sat, on the stairs, waiting for Samantha to arrive home.

Hearing the school bus Scully took hold of her house and car keys. She stood by the car until Samantha reached close by and opened the door for her daughter. Samantha got in without a word. She could see the urgency upon her mother's face. She had see the wrath of anyone who crossed that face and knew better than to question, why?


	54. Chapter 54 Family Matters

54.

6.45pm

Mulder opened the door to a cacophony of children's voices. It was something he hadn't expected to hear… more children than just Samantha could be heard. Smiling to himself he entered the living room to face the music. From Scully's message he was both worried about the situation he would come home to and her jibe about Monica… what had she seen? Taking a deep breath he was amazed to see Scully flaked out upon the sofa. She looked ill. Her pale cheeks were flushed with what looked like a temperature and her skin… it was so pallid. She was wearing a black strappy vest top and denim clam-digger trousers but she looked so uncomfortable spread out on the sofa… he wondered if she had another scare… what if she had lost the baby while he had been spending all that time with Monica. Gently he sat down on the floor beside her and held her cool hand. Scully began to stir from her semi-slumber. It was just too darn hot to do anything. The afternoon's events had made a huge adjustment to her life.

"Hey" Mulder said kissing her hand.

"Hey." She looked into his eyes searching for the lies he would tell.

"Are you okay? You look sick?"

"Sunburnt, not sick, you should know this look by now! How was your meeting?"

"Listen about that…" he swallowed hard, this wasn't going to be easy to get out of if she had seen what he suspected… being with Monica wasn't a choice… he had to, she was the only one who could help him… who could solve this problem. Dana would never understand.

"I know you were with Monica." She held his gaze waiting for those lies to pour from his mouth… the ones denying the affair… the ones that would break her heart into two.

"I was… it's not what you think."

"What do I think?" Mulder just looked at her trying to raise his eyebrow how she could but failed. She almost laughed. Almost, it hurt too much for her to be amused at his failings. 

"Dana, please."

"No… I think you've lied to me for too long. Why can't you just be honest?"

"Don't get on your moral high-horse. You can hardly talk. Who denied me the right to know my child for SIX years? For God's sake Dana!"

"Don't you dare start? It's hardly my fault you left me. You wouldn't have come back if I had asked you, not when you were faced with a trial and certain DEATH!"

"If you must know Monica was helping me organise a surprise for you… She has helped me plan a trip away with you to a hotel in Baltimore for next weekend. I thought it was about time we spent some quality time together BEFORE the baby is born. Is there anything wrong with that?"

"No… I saw you with your arm around her!" Scully accused.

"Yes… because we had been into the jewellers pretending to be a couple… to buy you this." He handed over the tiny box he'd had in his pocket most of the afternoon.

Opening it Scully found a simple gold band with a diamond held within it. She touched the stone gently with her fingertips. Looking at him she let a tear trail down her cheek.

"I'm sorry… I just keep hearing you on the phone to someone being too nice and flirting. Seeing you and Monica made me jump into the stratosphere. I apologise."

"Wow, Dana Scully apologises… I wish I had that on tape!" Taking her hand in his he removed the gold Celtic band and replaced it with the diamond engagement ring. It was a close fit; in fact both rings were now since her fingers were swelling with the heat and pregnancy. Scully figured in the next few months the rings would be relegated to her necklace. 

Placing the Celtic band into the box he saw Scully's face fall.

"What's wrong? Don't you like the diamond?"

"It's beautiful… I just wanted to wear both rings."

"I was going to get this one polished up for you. Is that okay?" Scully nodded, unsure as to why it needed a polish when she had only worn it for a matter of two weeks. He gently stroked her cheek with the back of his hand making her wince as he touched her sunburn. She smiled when he kissed the tip of her nose as an apology. His kisses moved across her cheek and down to her lips where they were met in a passionate embrace. Hungrily Scully kissed Mulder back. She needed him. Only the touch of his lips against her skin could produce that feeling.

Mulder's hand ran across her stomach and slipped it beneath her top teasing its way up her ribcage.

As if on cue, a thundering of footfalls came down the stairs. Mulder removed his hand from its haven and looked in awe as two giggling red-heads ran across the living room to the kitchen and back again with soda cans in their small hands.

"Hi Dad!" they called innocently over their tiny shoulders.

Open mouthed Mulder looked at Scully who gently leaned over and closed his mouth before he drooled on the carpet.

"What is William doing here?"

"That's what I tried to call you about… apparently the Vanderkamps have had a change of heart. Or should I say William has been displaying too many signs of his gifts which have freaked them out. Not to mention Mrs Vanderkamp found out she is pregnant AND she thinks William was much happier in that hug I gave him last week than he has ever been with her. I got a call this afternoon. Basically, either we took him or they took him to Social services." Mulder nodded taking in all the information and slowly a smile spread across his lips.

"We're a family at last." He said before resuming kissing Scully making her giggle as he tickled her. "I love you."

"Ditto." She laughed as he pouted and softly kissed his lips once more. "Now go get our food… the take-out list is on the table. Then when you get back I need you to shift William's toys to the guest room."

Sighing Mulder eased himself up from beside her and taking the list in hand he headed out to collect the varied list of foods.

"Barbeque ribs, sweet and sour chicken balls, prawn crackers, chicken korma and rice, ultimate perfection pizza!" shaking his head he entered the first take-out place – the pizza parlour. 


	55. Chapter 55 Green Eyed Monster

55.

27th August, 8pm

Scully eased herself down onto the bed beside William. She was still in awe at having her son home with her. She had lost the better part of eight years with him and now the guilt because of her decision had returned. Stroking his face she wondered what he thought of her, would he ever forgive her for that wrongful decision she had made. Now, she had him back and it may have been a matter of hours but nothing would take him away again. Tiredly he yawned and studied her face.

"I used to dream of you Mommy. Now I have you back."

"And nothing is going to take you away. You hear me. Come hell or high water you are staying put little man."

"Will you sing me that song you always used to?"

  
"What song?" Scully said slowly raising her eyebrow in deep thought.

"The frog one." William began humming it and Scully instantly recognised 'Jeremiah is a Bullfrog' slowly she smiled and began singing it to her son. Secretly she wished she could have sung the song to him all of his life. She had made the choice and always regretted it but now she had him back she couldn't help the surge of anger towards the Vanderkamp's. How could they decide he wasn't worth having just because they were having a child of their own? It was inhuman. How could you thro away a child you had desperately wanted for so long? Wait… hadn't she done that? At least when she found out she was pregnant her desire to be a mother to him had not gone away, in fact it had multiplied. She had grieved over and again for her son and now she finally had him home. Her son, her baby, her first born was home with her. He was home with them all. Her family was complete. At least it seemed that way, looking down at William she noticed he had fallen asleep, it was then she heard Mulder's ecstatic voice on the phone… he was talking to Monica again and it wasn't about a surprise visit to Baltimore!

Creeping along the landing Scully listened hard to Mulder's words. She couldn't believe he had promised her nothing was happening when something clearly was. Lies! He had told her too many lies. She couldn't scream or shout at him, the kids would hear and wake up. Samantha had taken ages to settle into her bed. William had required the song and had happily passed out. Mulder was going to wreck their little family and he couldn't see it. She would never forgive him for this, never. She may love him so deeply into her soul that they were the same but hell hath fury upon a woman scorned. Mulder was laughing. Scully sat down behind the banisters clenching them tightly in her hands as she listened to Mulder's words.

"She doesn't suspect a thing. I'm taking her to the hotel on Friday and dropping the kids off at her Mom's place. I assure you she doesn't suspect anything… No. I'll see you tomorrow. Ok, bye." As he hung up he happened to glance above him and saw Scully clutching the railings.  He made a move towards her and she headed for the bedroom bolting the door closed. 'Another night on the sofa' he thought.

* * *                      

Friday August 30th 2008

Scully sat in the front of the car fuming. She still refused to talk to Mulder. He had tried countless times to make her talk but he knew it would take ages for her to come around. Only when the kids were present would she actually make conversation. He could see the pain etched across her face and eyes. She still loved him and hearing him talking, in the manner he had been, only burnt a hole right to her heart. He was such a fool. He should have waited to call Monica but she needed to know, now that William was home, things were going to get very difficult. He wouldn't be able to see her on a whim or if she called. He had to be there, now more than ever. 

The drive to her Mom's took forty minutes… forty minutes of sheer hell. William was overly excited at seeing his Grandmother and Samantha was looking as if the green eyed monster had set in. She was her Nanna, not his! Both Scully women were sitting with their arms folded across their chests, Mulder smiled and received a scowl from Scully. He had aptly named Samantha 'Mini-Mom' at the time it had been a joke but right at that moment he realised just how perfect the name actually was.

As the pulled into her mother's driveway Scully's face softened slightly she couldn't wait to see her mom.  Her mother opened the front door before the car doors had opened. Scully helped William and Samantha from their restraints in the back of the car. Both children rushed towards their Grandmother but Samantha had the upper hand in the sprint, reaching her Nanna a full hug before William. There was no way she was letting him hog her Nanna, not until she said so! He couldn't just walk into her family and take them all from her. It wasn't fair and it wasn't right.

It didn't matter that he had been the first born what mattered was the fact he had stolen her Mommy and Daddy… Not so much Daddy but Mommy was spending more time with William than she was with her. Samantha held onto her Grandmother with the tightest of hugs pressing her small face into soft stomach and smelling that sweet lavender smell all Grandmother's seem to possess. 

With teary eyes she looked up at her Grandmother who held her face in concern.

"Samantha, what is it sweetie?" Maggie said stroking away a tear with her thumb. "Come through to the kitchen with me." She picked up Samantha, who laid her head against her grandmother's shoulder and sucked her thumb, and carried her through to the kitchen. 

Sitting down upon a chair Maggie seated Samantha upon her knees. She asked her question again and watched the small girl's face crumple with tears that were fraught with anxiety.

"Mommy doesn't love me anymore… she has William and she doesn't want to be with me anymore. She didn't want to play Barbie's with me yesterday because she was playing cars with William. Daddy has to try and play Barbie's with me but he doesn't like to. Mommy doesn't read me my bedtime story because she sings to William. She forgot to kiss me goodnight last night coz she was with William. Mommy doesn't want me anymore, does she?"

"Maybe Mommy is making it up to William because he had to live someplace else?" she suggested whilst totally agreeing with her Grandchild's point of view.

"She still doesn't play with me! Why can't Mommy play with me too? She played with William then went to sleep again. She says the Baby is making her tired so she can't play like we used to. But she will play with William, Nanna. It's not fair."

"I know sweetie. Let me talk to Mommy. I'll tell her to play some more with you, okay?" Samantha nodded and hugged her Grandmother again.

"Can I have a glass of milk please?" she asked softly.

"There is one in the fridge door already for you." Samantha smiled and hopped from Maggie's lap and opened the fridge door to find her milk. Samantha seated herself at the table and slowly sipped her drink in the way she had been taught. Maggie left her alone and headed to the living room where she found Scully sat playing a card game with William and Mulder was leafing through the National Geographic magazine.

"Dana, can I have a word?" Maggie said with the deadliest of tones that Scully knew as trouble. Scully left the room with her mother who closed the door after them. Mulder leant against the door to hear their words. He had to strain to hear because Maggie was talking with the most tender but harshest tone of voice. He knew where Scully got that from! All he could think was how glad he was not on the receiving end of those words. 

It was a full ten minutes before Scully entered the room again her eyes were puffy and red, she had obviously been crying. She sat on the sofa beside Mulder all thoughts of his affair were momentarily displaced. He put his arm around her and she leant against his shoulder, her finger drawing circles upon his chest.

"Am I a bad mother?"

"Of course not… Having William home just meant you wanted to make things up to him and you didn't realise how badly Samantha would take it. You forgot she has been an only child until now. Not forgetting the baby… It was bound to be hard for her to adjust to having a brother and another sibling very soon." Mulder touched Scully's stomach as confirmation the baby was still there. 

Scully felt awful. Her little girl felt sidelined because of William and the baby and there was nothing she could do to apologise, she had tried but Samantha wouldn't listen. Scully had burst into tears at her daughter's sombre face. Samantha had given her 'the look' that every Scully could give to perfection. It was heartbreaking. How could she apologise for wanting to let William feel welcome? She loved them both. Scully knew she would have to learn to treat all of her children the same… especially once the baby made an appearance… at least she wasn't showing yet, it would make it easier for Samantha but not for long. Scully suspected once her figured bloomed so would Samantha's jealousy.

Two hours later and several card games down, Scully and Mulder headed for their hotel. She had consciously made an effort to play games with Samantha in the hope of making her feel better, it had worked slightly. Pulling into the tree lined entrance the car scratched its way up the driveway to the luxurious Royal Carlton Hotel. Scully stared at the pillared entrance to the building which stood three stories high and built in beige stone. 

Waiting in the doorway was a Valet attendant. He helped Scully from the car and after Mulder had exited the driver's seat he drove the car to the parking bay.

Mulder led Scully by the hand through the revolving doors.

Bright light illuminate the grandeur of the hotel. Plush red carpet lined the foyer and to the left of them was the reception desk. In the middle of the foyer stood a fountain that, had seats surrounding it, was the perfect place to sit and chat with fellow guests. Scully was gently pulled forward by Mulder as she stared up at the ceiling with its imperial looking architecture and a faux Sistine chapel ceiling. Scully smiled as her heels clicked upon the marble flooring near the reception desk. She walked away from the polished oak reception desk as Mulder booked them into their room. Opposite the reception desk were the elevators to the floors above. The foyer was crowded which puzzled Scully. She assumed a hotel of such stature would not be this busy but perhaps she was wrong in her assumption. She could smell the meals being served in the dining room and made a mental note to get something a little later on. A bellhop wheeled their bags towards her with Mulder sauntering behind him. They walked to the elevators and as they waited Scully spied the tall, dark haired figure of Monica Reyes by the fountain. 

Her memories renewed Scully stepped into the elevator fuming. How dare he invite Monica? This was supposed to be their weekend TOGETHER!


	56. Chapter 56 Not What You Think

56.

The Royal Carlton Hotel, Baltimore.

Friday 30th August, 2008, 8.45pm.

Scully was sat in the window seat of their 'living room' in the hotel suite. She stared out at an impending thunder storm. She could see the haze of heat rising from the tops of cars in the parking lot. Mulder was talking to her about something although she wasn't listening. Tears sprang in her eyes every word he spoke drove her crazy. How could he have brought his mistress to their weekend? She couldn't listen to his words. Everything he was saying was lies… he didn't love her, if he did, he couldn't sleep with her supposed best friend. Love was about being faithful. Not having two women at the same time. She had expected more from him. Those promises of having been faithful for six years… LIE. The unending love he had for her… LIE. The fact he wanted to marry her… LIE! 

She toyed with the diamond ring, taking it off and then placing it back sometimes she would rub the stone against her top to shine the diamond. She thought about Mulder and Monica and what they were doing. How could they when she was pregnant? How could they do it any way? Her best friend and her partner… They were probably better suited but hadn't she got him first. Hadn't she taken six years to realise her love for him and he the same. Why did that have to change? Why did Monica have to steal it from her? She loved Mulder with every ounce of her body and soul. Why did it have to be Monica?

Perhaps they were better suited. Monica had stronger belief in Mulder's cause and she hadn't needed to be 'won around' to the concept of life out there. It had taken her so long to accept it. Had Mulder needed someone to unconditionally believe? It was the same with Diana Fowley. He had been blinded to her devious ways because of her belief in the 'Truth'. Monica was not like her but there were similarities there. They both were tall, leggy and slim with brown hair and eyes. Monica by far was the prettier but Scully couldn't shake the fact she had seen this in her dream. Mulder had been with a dark haired woman. Was that how life was meant to be? Was she to have to be alone? Always wanting him but never having him. She looked at him wondering how he could profess love to her when he was obviously seeing, and sleeping with, her friend. She was angry and hurt and he was just chatting away to her as if nothing was wrong. As if everything was perfectly normal.

"Are you listening to me?" Mulder asked Scully for the third time.

"NO!" she turned her head and glowered at him. "Why should I?"

"It was important."

"To you, I have more pressing things on my mind, like YOU!" Mulder just stared at her not understanding or knowing why he was her main concern but at the same time feeling flattered she was putting him as her main priority.

"Why?" he asked as casually as he could muster. Things were not great between them and he only had a few hours before things changed for the better, at least, he hoped for the better.

"I know what you are hiding from me."

"Oh yeah?" Mulder swallowed hard… how could she have found out? He hadn't said anything for her to uncover the truth? Had Monica decided to confess everything? Was it the phone call? It must have been. How did she know?

"I know you've been having an affair with Monica."

"W - What?" he looked at her shocked, stumbling over his word, his mouth fell open as he thought about it. He loved her and he wanted her to understand everything that had been going on. He wanted her to see that bringing her away was for them to sort things out. Since the threatened abortion, William's return and her return from Australia things had been hectic to say the least and now… he had ruined everything.

"You and Monica have been having an affair. Don't lie to me Mulder. I saw her in the foyer… Why else would she be here?"

"I don't know." He lied, not meeting her eye, something Scully noticed faster than lightening.

"Oh I think you do! Your cosy little meetings, the f*cking phone calls, the wonderful 'how can I repay you?' remarks. Mulder I am NOT blind nor am I  stupid. I may love you heart and soul but you can't feel that way about me if you can lie and cheat on me. With my best friend how could you?" Scully's voice levels increased with every word escaping her lips. She fought those tears threatening in her eyes. The ones that would make her look weak when she was strong, much stronger than this. 

"I am not having an affair. I swear to you!" he said his hands held in the air.

"I don't believe you. For the past few weeks you have spent more time with Monica than with me and your children. You seem to forget I have another on the way and could do without this stress. If you don't want to be with me then just leave." She snatched the ring from her finger and held it out to him. 

He looked at her as if she had gone crazy. He refused to take the ring from her. His eyes met hers in blind confusion. What was she saying? Was she crazy? He knew her hormones went haywire when she was pregnant but this was a little too much to bear. He did want to be with her, it was just necessity right then to see Monica.

"Dana, calm down."

"I will not CALM DOWN. How could you do this to me? How could you do this to me with my best friend with Monica? I love you both and you have made me want to hate you. I can't but I want to. Please don't lie to me Fox. At least treat me with the respect and courtesy I deserve. If you love her go… And if you love me… please stay." Scully chastised herself for sounding so needy – please stay – she sounded like a love sick schoolgirl. This only added more fuel to her anger.

"I am not having an affair with Monica."

"Then why is she here? It can't be FBI business because she would have told me!" the tears fell then softly at first. Her eyes looked like pools of oceanic blue and he wanted to dive right in and steal away the pain that was etched within them.

"Dana? Please calm down for the baby's sake." He paced the room slightly which made her all the more agitated. 

His cell phone rang as she was about to respond. 'If he answers that is it' she thought and he did. Throwing the ring at him, which landed upon the floor, she screamed at him to go and pushed him towards the door with all her might. Opening the door she pushed him through it, he landed upon his backside in the hall. He should have put up a fight but was scared that if she fell or got hurt then the baby could be hurt too.

"Stay out!" she bellowed at him before slamming the door and sinking behind it she began crying with all of her might.

How her heart ached for him but she couldn't stand being lied to, not now, not ever. 

* * *

Mulder stared from his position on the floor at the closed door. What was she thinking? He tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge. He could hear her crying but knew better than to try and comfort her through solid oak. Speaking into his phone he said just four short words.

"I'm on my way." Scully heard him through the door and cried louder as she heard his footfalls faded away.

*   *    *

It was over an hour later when a soft tap was at the door. Scully stood from her position on the sofa in the room and slowly headed to the door. She had just stopped crying, her eyes were red and puffy, Scully sniffed before opening the door. As she opened it a foot, clad in a heeled boot, stopped her from slamming the door closed again. A hand pushed the door back. It was Monica.

"What the F*ck do you want?" Scully said turning away from the door and heading back to the window. "Come for his clothes have you?" she said venom lacing her voice.

"No, Dana, I haven't. I have come to explain."

"There is nothing to explain, Monica, You wanted Fox and you took him from me. It is as simple as that. I thought you were my friend."

"I am." 

"You see, that's where you and I disagree. A friend doesn't steal a life partner, a friend doesn't even consider sleeping with a lover and a friend doesn't take the children's father away! Just answer me one question… why? Wasn't John enough for you?"

"How did you know?" Monica asked… no-one knew about her and Doggett, at least she thought not.

"Come off it Monica! Every time you spoke about him your face had smugness to it. I can't compete with you, Monica, I'm not going to try." From the corner of her eye Monica spied the Diamond ring. She picked it up from the floor. "Take it. I don't need it anymore. Maybe you can choose who you want to marry!" Scully said her voice cracking with impending tears.

"Dana, he chose that ring for you. We have never and will never be involved. I admit it to you… I love John. I always have and could never love Mulder." She walked towards Scully wanting to shake her to her senses but Scully turned her back to her friend.

"Then why take him from me? You know how I feel about him." Scully pleaded to her. "I thought we were friends."

"We are!" Monica took Scully firmly by the shoulders making Scully look at her. "I haven't and never would do anything with Mulder because he is yours and he loves you." Their eyes locked and for the first time Scully saw the truth her friend was telling her. Monica's eyes couldn't lie, at least they never had.

"Then what are you doing here? We were meant to be spending time together, alone. Why are you both lying to me?" Scully pleaded for the truth, if there was another explanation, she needed to know.

"Dana, we aren't. There is a logical explanation. Please just give it time and you'll know." Scully looked like she had swallowed a wasp at that point. Her face grew red and screwed up in preparation for what she had to say. Shaking Monica from her she took a deep breath.

"Don't treat me like a child. I saw you together! You were playing lovers at the jewellers, the lovey-dovey phone calls, the secret meetings. What other reason but your AFFAIR is there for all that?" she turned her back on her one-time friend.

"Come with me!" Monica pulled Scully by the arm into the bedroom and shut the door. Spinning her to face the door she watched as Scully's face turned from blood-red anger to pale with realisation to a happy smile. 

"W-W-What's been going on Monica?" 

Hanging on the back of the door, in a dry cleaning see-through bag, Scully saw the white gown which could be nothing else but a wedding dress.

"We've been planning your wedding day. Its tomorrow!" Scully looked at her friend and hugged her as a solitary tear trailed down her cheek.


	57. Chapter 57 Party time

57.

"I can't get married tomorrow!" Scully said as she released Monica from the hug. "I haven't had anything to do with the preparation. I wanted to plan my own wedding." Monica smiled to this.

"You did. In your journal you had this big plan of exactly how your dress, the church and everything would be and we went with that. Mulder showed me the plans and we've worked solidly on the preparations since." She took Scully's hand and led her to the dress and uncovered it. "Now, tell me, is this dress just like the one you imagined yourself wearing?"

Scully nodded and bit her lip. It was all a little too much.

"It is."

"Can you try it on I need to know if it fits properly." Nervously Scully took her clothes off and touched the cool white fabric. This was it, this was the dress she had always wanted and now all she needed was for it to fit. Monica helped her into the skirt and bodice ensemble. It was a tiny bit loose around her ribcage and the skirt was a perfect fit.

"I'll alter the bodice in the morning. Now get into some going out clothes there is a party downstairs in your name."

"But its eleven pm!"

"Yes… the manager has kindly left the bar open and all of your friends are down there for your bridal shower come hen night. Oh and the ceremony is at four. Did you pack Mulder's clothes separately? He's going to be staying at your Mom's and taking care of the kids." Scully nodded again as she looked at her reflection in the mirror. Tomorrow she would be walking down the aisle in this dress and marrying Mulder. Her dream had come true. And she had accused them of having an affair.

"Mon… I'm sorry for being a total bitch."

"I'll put it down to your hormones and our lack of thinking. I can see how it looked now I think about it. I'm sorry too." She looked at Scully in the mirror. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Everything is perfect except…" Monica handed her the diamond ring as if reading Scully's mind. They smiled at one another and Scully changed.

She chose a skirt that wasn't tight the week before and a close fitting top with a plunging neckline. It was her last night of freedom and she hadn't even known about it until now. She applied some eyeliner and a dab of mascara before grabbing the room key and following Monica. They headed down the corridor to the elevator, their heels tip-tapped along the tiled floor, knowing this party would be in full swing. All of Dana's friends had arrived and her mother would be arriving shortly and handing over the car and the babysitter's money to him. Monica had an over night bag for him on her shoulder.

There he stood, nervously, by the fountain. Mulder had his back to the elevators because every ping of its arrival only served another disappointment. How long was it taking Monica to convince Scully to marry him? She had said yes and no before, this was the decider? They were in love and, ok, he had been an idiot planning this without her but he wanted her to remember this for all her life, their life together. 

He heard their voices before he turned around, smiling, she looked so beautiful. That was the Scully he loved. Dana Scully was the most beautiful, arousing, perfect little red-head who had walked into his office and captured his heart with one foul swoop. He would never forget the torture of six years of denial followed through with another year of procrastination. He couldn't tell her he loved her. He didn't do feelings, but, she had somehow taught him. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her had made him confess all after she had… He still managed to say the words though. He had still initiated the first kiss, that first passion-filled kiss that sent chills down both of their spines.

Scully practically ran into his arms where he lifted her up into them and kissed her, holding her body against his. 

"I love you Fox Mulder" she said as the kiss broke leaving them both a little breathless. He smiled then put her down and dropped down on one knee. Scully's cheeks blushed a shade of red that closely resembled the deep plum of the carpeted foyer. 

"Will you, Dana Katherine Scully, marry me tomorrow at four pm and make me the happiest man alive? I promise to love honour and obey in the bedroom. That smile on your face right now will be worn by you for everyday of our life together." Still blushing and smiling Scully nodded her head.

"You had better keep that promise, you big oaf, now get up off the floor and stop embarrassing me!" she gave a laugh right then and kissed him deeply before she looked across the foyer and saw her mother approaching a little flushed in her cheeks but looking nothing but happy.

The women led a reluctant Scully away from Mulder who looked like a little lost puppy, especially with the face he was pulling. Tenderly she smiled back at him and headed to her party. Everyone was in the bar, everyone she knew. Gathered together for the party were her friends from university, her graduating pals from the FBI training and some from her medical days. Scully couldn't believe so many people would show up for this, even her father's sister had graced the evening. She wasn't one to frequent this kind of occasion and this probably meant a lecture about having children before marriage. She had refused point blank to come to Samantha's christening because she saw it as wrong. A child out of wedlock is a child not blessed by God.

An OJ was thrust into her hand by Monica at some point through the evening where she had spent 90% of her time 'filling people in' on what Mulder was like and the children, etc. despite the looks she could feel her Aunt giving her Scully was enjoying seeing her friends again. Mingling was never Scully's forte but she made every effort to have a conversation with everyone. Occasionally Monica would renew her drink so no-one suspected she was drinking just OJ. Surrounded by friends Scully was laughing and joking with her drunken pals until, out of the corner of her eye, she noticed something suspicious. Excusing herself she followed the mysterious character, passing the bar, and heading down a tiled corridor to a secluded room. Not having her weapon upon her person she thought about requesting some back up but what was the use of thirty – strong drunk FBI agents? Shaking her head she slowly opened the door. It was dark and her eyes adjusted to the dim light shining through the skylight window from the street. She could see the full moon high in the sky and a few dotted stars.

Shadows fell across the floor as people passed by the window. Straining to see, Scully let the door close quietly. There was nothing but boxes and a desk in this small room. Scully walked the ten steps across the room and peered in the boxes which contained napkins and some tablecloths. Moving towards the desk she looked at the few papers upon it. Wine and food lists and one referring to a recent meat order. Placing them back where they had been she was about to turn on her heel when she felt it. A shadow fell across her making her cold. Frozen in unarmed fear she swallowed hard.

A hand grabbed her around the waist and the other covered her mouth 'don't scream' she told herself. She was spun around to face her attacker and as she laid eyes on Mulder she laughed.

"I gotcha good, Scully!" he said softly in her ear sending chills running down her body. 

"You did not!" she mused "fear is easy to feign as you well know." She said touching his face with her hand, which he kissed ever so tenderly, softly nipping at the flesh of her palm. Kissing his way down her wrist and along her arm he wasn't surprised to find her backing up against the desk. He kissed her neck, occasionally drawing circles with his tongue. She groaned deeply wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Did anyone follow you?" he asked his breath hot on her neck he could feel her shake her head as he lifted her onto the desk. "Shame… the pleasure of being caught out… imagine!" he felt her body stiffen slightly.

Her reaction told him it had aroused her. Her hands ran across his back and grabbed his butt pulling him tighter against her. Their lips met in a deep passionate kiss. Taking her by the hair he held the kiss. His arousal was beginning to make itself evident as Scully hooked her leg against his hip. Mulder ran his hand up her thigh and inside the skirt, touching her hot centre through the flimsy fabric. Mulder pulled at the underwear ripping them from her. Huskily she giggled until her eyes met with his watching them cloud over with desire for her and her alone. Scully fiddled with his shirt buttons and barely made impact as he eased his hand up and under her top and freed a breast from its position within her bra. He teased her nipple erect and sucked upon it through the flimsy fabric. Reaching for his waistband she slid from his arms and took him into her mouth. He gasped, gripping the desk behind her for support.  

Scully ran her tongue along his shaft slowly, occasionally biting him gently. Working her way up his length she took the tip of him between her teeth and gently massaged him with her tongue. She could feel him getting harder with every flick of the tongue.

Taking a deep breath she slid him deep into her mouth until she nearly gagged. Gently she began to make noises in her throat causes the vibrations to run along his member. She could feel him buckling at the knees with desire. Tenderly she pulled away slightly tasting the beginning of his orgasm. Smiling she stood up.

"God don't stop!" he appealed and watched as she pulled her skirt up and around her hips as she settled back against the desk. "You are so wonderful." He said kissing her hard on the lips.

He pulled her legs around his wait and entered her with a thrust that was harder than intended. Scully gasped feeling him inside of her was always a dream come true. He filled her completely. Mulder set the slow rhythm of to and fro urging Scully's body to respond to him. He was so close and had to have her come with him.

"Come with me, Dana?" she nodded as he began teasing her clitoris with his thumb, softly at first then harder and then softly again. All the time he thrust deeply into her making her cry out his name. Her nails scratched down his back as she began to climax, her muscles began to squeeze against him. Her hands pushed against his chest then pulled him against her. Scully's face began contorting with pleasure. Her breaths became shortened as she struggled to breathe with the building orgasm within her. Her eyes fluttered open she watched Mulder's face begin to turn serious. The way it always did just before he came. He toyed with her a little more holding back on his own movements in the vain attempt to stave off his own orgasm. Their last night as an unmarried couple had to be perfect. Scully's hips bucked against his as she felt herself reaching that ultimate high. A tidal wave of passion thundered through her stomach and across her upper body making her jerk backwards calling out his name. With one last thrust Mulder exploded into Scully. She leant into his neck kissing him hard and suckling the flesh, near his shoulder, until a small bruise had appeared. Not that she realised she had marked him as hers.

As their breathing slowed and their heart rates returned to something resembling normal they heard the resounding clicking of heels. Mulder pulled his trousers up and her skirt down before hiding beneath the desk. The door opened and Monica stepped into the moonlit room. 

"Are you okay, Dana?" Scully nodded feeling the burning of her cheeks at being nearly caught out. 

Mulder was crouched on the floor behind her, beneath the desk, and couldn't resist one last kiss… to her backside. Scully's breathe caught in her throat as he kissed her before gently biting at the flesh through her skirt.

"Dana?" Monica looked puzzled.

"The baby is kicking my bladder. I'm okay, really. I needed some quiet time. There are so many people out there." Monica took Scully by the hand and led her from the room.

"And I'm sure Mulder being beneath that desk has nothing to do with it!" she said as she closed the door behind them both leaving Mulder still crouching under the desk in the deserted room.


	58. Chapter 58 The BIG Day

58.

The Royal Carlton Hotel, Baltimore.

10.52 am Saturday 21st August, 2008.

Scully awoke to a loud banging at the door. Opening her eyes she nearly screamed with shock at seeing Monica in the bed beside her. Clear recollection flooded her mind. They had both staggered into the room, Scully holding Monica up, and they fell on the bed laughing. Scully had managed to crawl into bed and Monica had dragged herself to the pillows to join her. The pair had talked and laughed into the 'late' early hours until they had finally fallen asleep side by side. 

Grabbing her robe she pulled it on during her walk to the door. Peeking through the spy-hole she saw her mother and Samantha standing in the hallway. Her mother was carrying three black dress bags. Groaning slightly she pulled the robe across herself. That was when she noticed it… the baby had turned and her flat stomach was now protruding slightly. It wasn't much but was enough for her to finally feel pregnant. Smiling she opened the door.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy." Samantha chirruped "I am a bridesmaid, Mommy" she said throwing her arms around her mother's legs. "Pick me up." Scully knelt on the floor at Samantha's feet.

"I can't lift you sweetie, we don't want to hurt the baby, do we?" she looked into her daughter's eyes and Samantha shook her head.

"Where is Auntie Monica?" she asked softly.

"She's asleep in the bedroom… don't wake her up!" she called after Samantha, a little too late as she heard Samantha scare Monica awake. Lightly she chuckled and looked up at her mother who helped her stand again. "Thanks Mom."

"I see you are showing at last!" she said as Scully walked towards the armchairs in the room.

"I hope I'm not showing too much us Brides have to look somewhat virginal!" she teased. "Does having two kids ruin that pretence?"

"I think so. Now I'm going to order breakfast, if it is not too late, and I think you should start getting that friend of yours out of bed. We have lots to do in a very short space of time… Like take that dress out a bit so your baby will be comfortable today."

Scully padded through to the bedroom where Samantha was bouncing up and down on the bed in an attempt to get Monica up.

"Mommy, Auntie Monica won't get up." She said pouting.

"There is only one way to get an FBI agent out of bed, Samantha. Take the covers and see whether she gets up." Samantha and Scully pulled the covers from on top of Reyes and she groaned tuning her face into the pillows. Scully and Samantha looked at one another.

Holding out her hand Scully led Samantha to the bathroom. Taking the water glass she filled it with ice cold water from the faucet. Winking at Samantha she dripped some water onto Monica's head and she ignored it. Scully poured a little more onto her friend's head, this she noticed. Opening her eyes, Monica, was faced with a glass of water threatening to fall upon her.

  
"NOOO!" she said sitting bolt upright and headed for the bathroom.

"Never fails!" Scully said taking Samantha's hand and leading her back to the living room area of the hotel suite just as a delivery of boxes arrived.

"That will be the flowers." Her mother said as Scully wrinkled her brow in curiosity. 

* = * =

3.00pm

The morning had been spent pampering and being 'made up' for her big day. Scully had painted Samantha's nails whilst Monica fussed with Scully's hair. She had managed to pull the hair into a French twist and to add allure she pulled strands of Scully's hair down so to frame her face. Monica pulled a face as she stepped back to look at her work. 

"No, It's still not right." Twiddling her own hair in her fingers the idea snapped into her head like a bullet from a gun. Taking some hair wax and a pencil she wound the strands around it and applied the wax. A few moments later Scully had a curl of hair framing her delicate features. 

Softly Scully smiled as she was shown her reflection. Her hair looked perfect as did her make up. Now all they had to do was fit her dress. They had made the alterations during the morning and had finally made it fit perfectly. Monica had panels fitted, to the dress, which could be let out should the need occur… which it had. Her mom had stitched the bodice's alterations and let out the skirt. The dress looked as wonderful as it had the night before. 

The skirt was full and would trail behind her; it was white satin and had tiny faux diamond stones dotted around the base of the skirt. The bodice was fitting to all of her curves, including the new one, and the straps were made so they sat just off of her shoulders. It laced up at the back and had taken ten minutes to make it sit right on her body.

Everyone's nerves, except Scully's, were on edge. She couldn't feel nervous. This was exactly what she had wanted for so long and it was finally coming true. How could you feel nervous about that?  Her mom had changed into a pale blue skirt suit with a long jacket and white blouse. Monica and Samantha had similar dresses in lilac satin. It was a simple spaghetti strapped dress that fell to the floor, although Samantha's was cut to the knee.

At 3.35pm a knock was heard and in walked Bill Scully. Scully almost choked on her orange juice as she saw him dressed in his naval uniform.

"Hello Bill." She said quietly expecting a row and sitting down to compose herself.

"Hello Dana, you look… Divine." Scully's eyes widened as she looked at her Mom. 

She couldn't understand why he was being so civil and why he was there anyway. He hated Mulder with a vengeance, disapproved of their children and of her love for him so why would he be there when she was about to get married? Unless he was there to cause trouble.

"Bill… what are you doing here?"

"Didn't Mom tell you? I'm here to give you away. I may not approve but it is tradition for the elder brother to take the place of the Father in these situations. If you prefer Charles can do the honours but it would be my pleasure to do this one thing for you." He wasn't about to tell anyone the real reason for his change of heart… He would pay penance for his 'indiscretion' with his secretary in due course but he still couldn't fathom exactly\hoe the three stooges had discovered his infidelity.

"It doesn't mean I forgive what you said. But I would love for you to give me away Bill. Thank you." She turned to Monica who was fiddling with a box. "Need any help with that, Monica?"

"It's a little tricky that's all." She said finally jiggling the box lid free.

She pulled out a long piece of finely knitted fabric. Scully looked on as she brought over the veil and another box which Scully opened to find a tiara. 

"Thank you for this Monica. Thank you all for this I appreciate it." Monica squeezed her hand and fitted the veil and tiara to Scully's hair.

Scully stood letting the veil fall down her back. It was almost as long as the train on her dress. Samantha had flowers in her hair and in a basket in her hands. She scowled at her uncle she knew what he had said and she didn't like him for it. She didn't like him because he hated her Daddy even if he was pretending to like Daddy for Mommy.

Scully watched her daughter's quiet exchange of hatred with her uncle. He hadn't looked at her but Scully could see his cheek twitching with disapproval. Bill looked out of the window and saw the cars below. He turned to the group and informed them.

Scully took Samantha by the hand and found her mother taking her other hand as a way of support. This was it. This was the time. She was going to get married.

3.20pm

Margaret Scully's residence, Baltimore.

Mulder fiddled with William's bow tie. Their suits were almost identical, both black, both with wine coloured waistcoats and their black shoes shined to an army boot glint. 

"You know something William? I should have asked you Mom to marry me years ago. Well before we had you and your sister. Do you think today will make up for it?"

"I think it does Daddy. Mommy loves you." He said as a matter of fact.

"Have you got the ring?" he asked looked seriously at the small boy in front of him.

"No. Uncle Walter has." Mulder sighed with relief. William was to carry the ring down the aisle. He looked up at Skinner who entered the room.

"Are you ready to leave? It's nearly time to go."

"Sure thing Skinman" Mulder said a hint of nerves in his voice he grinned as Skinner shot him a look that would have killed any other ex-FBI agent. 

Mulder had never felt so nervous in his entire life. Would he stumble over his words in the church, would he drop the ring? Would she actually say I do? She could run out of the church for all he knew. Why had he watched 'Runaway Bride' last night? Scully wouldn't do that, would she? Shaking the thoughts from his head Mulder stood and took a deep breath. Ushering William towards the door they left Maggie's house and headed for the church.

Mulder stood expectantly at the front of the church talking with Father McCue. Thanking him for conducting the service for them both. He knew she would love the fact he had got her childhood priest to conduct the ceremony. Nervously he kept checking the back of the church hoping the next people through the door would be Bill and Scully. More guests filtered through the solid oak door and took their place on Scully's side of the church. Mulder smiled he had but five guests… the lone gunmen, Doggett and Skinner as his best man. He was sure had he asked Frohike he would have been floored. Everyone knew that Frohike held a major torch for Scully even though she loved Mulder he had never quite been able to find someone else to fall for. It was still quite a miracle that Scully had managed to save the trio and create a vaccine in the limited timeframe she had been given. 

            The organ thundered a tune, the wedding march, making Mulder turn around in order to face the congregation and his future wife. Scully was standing at the back of the church, everyone turned to face her, and she felt her face flush beneath the veil. Never before had she felt so 'on show' even when she had finally received her FBI badge in the great hall at Quantico.

Samantha slowly began walking a rehearsed step and together routine and dropping rose petals along the aisle. Monica followed suit after a few moments allowing the guests to admire the youngster. They walked down the aisle slowly allowing the guests to 'oh' and 'ah' at Scully who was hiding her blushes beneath her veil. She didn't know why she felt embarrassed but perhaps it was because she was the centre of attention and that didn't normally happen. Lifting her head and holding Bill's arm in a loose grasp she walked down the aisle, towards her destiny, towards her dream, and towards Mulder. She grinned through the lace at him as she laid eyes on Father McCue, the priest she had always known and respected. He had come from retirement to perform her wedding. She held back the tear afraid her make up would run. There was no way Mulder was lifting her veil to see her with Panda eyes!

            The ceremony began, to Mulder and Scully alike it drifted into a blur the only recollection she would ever remember were the vows.

"Do you Fox William Mulder take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Do you promise to love honour and cherish her in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and live only unto her until you both shall live?"

"I do" he said looking directly in Scully's eyes making sure she knew he was sincere. His heart may have been pounding in his ears but he meant every syllable.

Father McCue turned to Scully and smiled warmly at her… this was the day he had wanted to see her through so many years ago.

"Do you Dana Katherine Scully take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband to live together after God's ordinance in the Holy Estate of Matrimony? Do you promise to love honour and cherish him in sickness and in health, forsaking all others and live only unto him until you both shall live?" momentarily Scully looked at Mulder searching his face for something that wasn't there. 

"I do." He would never betray her it was written across his eyes and she saw the relief flood across them when she said those immortal words.

William was beckoned forwards with a cushion which had the rings set upon them. Father McCue blessed the two gold bands and finished the ceremony.

"Repeat after me…" he beckoned to Mulder as he held the ring to Scully's finger.  "I, Fox William Mulder, take you Dana Katherine Scully, to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death us do part"

Mulder repeated the words as clear as a bell, not once faltering; his voice was laced with emotion for the woman standing before him. Scully smiled through her veil as he spoke the words to her.

"With this ring I the wed." Mulder slid the ring into its rightful place upon Scully's finger "I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, as a token of my unending love for you."

It was Scully's turn to speak, taking the ring from the pillow William held. Once again Father McCue asked Scully to repeat the words he spoke.

"I, Dana Katherine Scully, take you Fox William Mulder, to be my husband, to have and to hold from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; and I promise to be faithful to you until death us do part" she held Mulder's hand in her own her eyes held his as she spoke the words knowing fully had she attempted to marry another she would never have made it this far.  "With this ring I the wed." Scully slid the ring onto Mulder's finger claiming him as her husband for the entire world to see "I give you this ring as a symbol of our marriage, as a token of my unending love for you."

"I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride!" Father McCue spoke leaning in towards them. Slowly Mulder lifted Scully's veil as a solitary tear slid down her porcelain features. Taking her face in his hands he brushed the tear away with his thumb. Leaning down their lips met in a tender embrace. As clapping rose through the church a resounding slap was heard as Scully hit Mulder on the cheek… hard. 

"What was that for!" Mulder asked stunned and hurt by what she had done… everyone had their eyes on the scene.

"I want you to remember this moment for the rest of your life because you have made me the happiest woman in the world today and I never want you to forget it. Is that dumb?" Mulder chuckled then.

"No, it isn't."

Father McCue ushered them to sign the register where it was made official that they were man and wife. It took ages to actually sign her name with all the photos being taken. They smiled lovingly for the cameras and kissed as requested, even the children joined them for the signing as had Monica and Skinner. 

It didn't take long to get outside for the professional photographer who had them standing with all the guests and in different positions. The final shot was of the 'newlyweds' in an embrace a simple, loving, tender kiss. 

As confetti was thrown Scully and Mulder ran to the car that would take them to the reception. Mulder gave the driver a $20 bill to stop by a lake for a few minutes to allow the other guests the chance to arrive before them. They sat on a bench beneath a tree and held hands as Scully leaned into his shoulder. She was tired from standing in the church for over an hour in heeled shoes and it showed.

"I love you Fox."

"I love you too. You look shattered and we still have the reception to go to."

"I'll make it through. This is our day. This is the day I have longed for my whole life."

"If you are sure, we could always cut out early?" Scully nodded snuggling her face against his chest a little more. 

Mulder held her tightly for a few more minutes before they stood to leave the peace and tranquillity of the lakeside bench. 

            The reception was buzzing with music and people awaiting their arrival. They walked hand in hand through the main doors to the reception. As they seated themselves down at the top table the waiters began serving the food for everyone. Champagne bottles were opened and a glass of lemonade was placed in front of Scully. She smiled at Mulder for adding that touch to her day.

"You can have champagne when the baby is born!" he whispered into her ear. 

10.45pm

Scully flopped onto the hotel bed and sighed as she kicked the shoes off. Her feet were sore and she needed the relief. Mulder lay down beside her and took note of how beautiful she was looking. Stroking her face he gently kissed her cheek. She turned her head to face him her eyes fluttered open as she fought the fatigue the day had brought to her.

"Would it be okay if I kissed the bride again?" he asked wiggling his eyebrows seductively

"I don't see why not although you may want to ask my husband first." She laughed as his lips came down upon hers in a passionate embrace. Both were far too exhausted to act upon that passion.

"I blame you for all this." He said as their kiss broke. She turned her head to look at him.

"Why?" she asked raising her eyebrow.

"You started the love affair and now look at us… two kids, one on the way and a marriage behind us."

"As I recall YOU kissed me first."

"You made the 'other' moves." She blushed slightly remembering that night. 

"I was asleep!" she said indignation stressed in her voice.

"And I've given up sunflower seeds." She laughed at him then.

"Okay… But you didn't HAVE to marry me!" she said her eyes closing momentarily. She opened them again as Mulder sat against the pillows.

"I'm happy I did. I have loved you for so long I can't imagine what it would be like to love someone else."

"Me either. I remember our first night like it was yesterday."

"Which first night are you talking about? The one where we kissed? Or do you mean the night where we were first together?" 

"The kiss is your memory. I am talking about the movie premiere night where we first got it together against my hotel room door!" 

The couple snuggled in each other's arms and discussed the events of both of those nights. Naturally Mulder had a more pornographic slant on the events but for once he wasn't too far from the truth. The truth was Scully was in love with him and it had taken seeing her old flame, Daniel Waterstone, to make her realise it.


	59. Chapter 59 The First Kiss and Cuddle

59.

Royal Carlton Hotel

Saturday 21st August 2008 11.47pm.

Mulder watched Scully's face turn serious as she fought against the tiredness both of them felt. The truth be told he was thinking about their first night together, that first kiss, how she had made some darn sexy moves on him all whilst she was 'asleep' in his arms. He didn't like to think of her ex boyfriends but he liked to think that Daniel Waterstone had made Scully's mind up over how she felt for him. He'd never told her he loved her until then.

** Flashback**

March 22nd 2000.

Special Agent Mulder's Apartment, 9.58pm.

Scully had literally just fallen asleep upon his couch. He smiled this was his favourite time with her. There were no worry lines upon her face. She looked utterly content. Maybe one day they would make her sleeping at his place a permanent arrangement but not yet. 

He couldn't tell her he loved her, the last time he had she had just said 

"Oh Brother" and walked away. Then again she had just pulled him out of the Bermuda Triangle. He had seen her on the Princess Anne ship, they had kissed and she had given him a right-hook to the jaw. But even the 1940's Scully had trusted him. 

Looking at her now he stroked a piece of her hair from her face. He resisted the urge to kiss her, he had to, she'd hit him again. He was certain of that fact. Something had changed though, it would change them. She had looked at him differently today. She had 'seen' him. Like today was the first time she had ever laid eyes upon him. 

Standing he pulled the Navajo blanket across her shoulder to keep her warm knowing his apartment lost heat fairly rapidly at night. He turned in the doorway to take one last look at her, his sleeping beauty.

"Mulder" she had murmured his name in her sleep, but the tone in which it was said… it was laced with desire. 

Could she? Did she? Surely it was impossible. He had returned to sitting beside her, his interest piqued at the way she said his name. He looked at her studying her features. They had been through so much lately, the failed IVF, CSM taking Scully to give her the 'truth' about cancer, his brain going into overdrive were just to mention a few. He wished more than anything that he could have given her a baby, their baby. It could have drawn them together, as he wanted but perhaps it was not to be.

Scully's head tilted, her lips were parted as if waiting for a kiss, his kiss. He debated whether to or not. A quick chaste kiss to the lips would do no harm, would it? She wouldn't wake up if he was careful. Changing his mind he went to his room and changed for bed into his t-shirt and boxers. He wondered if Scully would want something to sleep in… in fact he wanted her to sleep in his t-shirt… in his bed… with him. Finding a clean t-shirt in a drawer he took it through to the living room. She was still asleep, still perfect, and looking like she wanted that goodnight kiss. Putting the t-shirt upon the couch arm he sat down beside her once more. Her hair had fallen in her face again. Sometimes he swore it did that on purpose. 

Gently he leaned in close to her face, just as he had been when she had resigned. Touching her face gently he watched her close her mouth and open it slightly. It was now or never. Softly he touched their lips together. She responded. Pulling back slightly he studied her face again, she was still asleep. Kissing her again he found she responded. Their lips moved together, softly he suckled her bottom lip, he heard her groan. He tried not to smile, Dana Scully made animal noises, and he liked it. Her lips parted allowing him access to her mouth. Slowly he dipped his tongue into her warm welcoming mouth. Their tongues met and began to dance together. She ran her tongue along is teeth, making him shudder as a chill ran down his spine.

As he pulled away, all too aware his desire for her was growing, her eyes fluttered open.

"Hi" she said sleep etched in her voice.

"I um I got you this T-shirt to sleep in." he said reaching behind him for the black garment. "You can sleep in my bed… if you want… I'll take the couch." She stared at him momentarily. 

"It's fine. I'll stay here." She said yawning. At this Mulder grabbed her hands, pulling her to her feet, and dragged her through to the bedroom, handing her the T-shirt, he left the room and closed the door behind him sighing deeply. If she slept in his bed he'd be able to smell her on his pillow for the next week. That made him smile.

Scully sat on Mulder's bed holding the top she slowly changed into it. He had finally kissed her. Today she had realised that she was in love with him. Seeing Daniel nearly die had made her realise she had been denying herself Mulder's love for so long that it was painful to think of the exact time span. He had aroused her with that kiss. It had been so darn hard to maintain being asleep during the kiss but she hadn't wanted him to think it was a trick, that she was lulling him into bed because of a desperate need to be close to someone… there hadn't been anyone in … well… a long time. 

She looked at herself in his mirror she looked worn out. Just dressed in his t-shirt and her knickers she could be posing as a girlfriend… or wife if they only had another case like the Arcadia one! 

She looked at his bed longing for him to join her… he wouldn't unless she asked him to. Feeling brave she opened the bedroom door. He had a bad TV movie on it was 'attack of Godzilla' or something equally as poor.

"Mulder…" he turned to look at her, his jaw dropped slightly but she pretended not to notice. "We can share the bed… I um It's not fair that you give up your bed for me… we'll stick pillows down the middle of the bed if you want."

He smiled, talk about maintaining some degree of separation! He nodded at her as he switched the TV off by the remote. He watched her pull the covers back and throw a few pillows in the centre of the bed. She climbed into the left side of the bed and settled down upon the pillows at the top of the bed. Crawling up the bed he settled on his side pulling the covers across them both before switching out the lamp. This was unreal he would sleep to the left of his bed from now on just to smell her.

Scully looked at Mulder in the darkness and smiled as she snuggled her face into the pillow beneath her face. Being so close to him was near enough a miracle. Mulder turned on his side to face her. She snuggled closer to the pillows in the centre of the bed pretending to be asleep. Scooting closer to the centre of the bed Mulder watched Scully roll nearer to him. She was being gradual but she was definitely moving his way. They met against the pillows face to face Scully's eyes were closed but Mulder was watching her face… she wasn't in a deep sleep that was certain. Mulder kissed Scully again. This time she not only responded by kissing him back but also stroked his face with her fingertips. Scully tried to move even closer to him but was prevented by the pillow between them. Mulder smiled as a feint look of frustration crossed her 'sleeping' features. Something told him they wouldn't need separating so he grabbed the pillow and threw it across the room and met her in the middle of the bed.

He couldn't help kissing her it was an addiction, a pleasant one at that. It was Scully who made the next move by moving her leg to rest upon his hip. She took his hand and ran his hand up her thigh, across her bottom until it rested on her lower back. She groaned softly whilst kissing him. Pulling away slightly he silently willed her to open her eyes and look at him. His hand on her face he ran his thumb across her lower lip, instantly she took it into her mouth suckling it, running her tongue along its length and around it. Mulder couldn't help his reaction… it wasn't entirely involuntary. His arousal sprung up between them and he could have sworn a smile flickered across Scully's face. 

Removing his thumb from her mouth he kissed her hard upon the lips. She responded with equal intensity her hands running across his chest, pulling his t-shirt over his head until he lay in just his boxers. Her fingers expertly teased his nipples as if they had done so for their entire existence. Slowly she scratched her nails down his abdomen forcing him to suck in his breath. He held her tightly, not making any moves on her, too afraid she would 'wake up' and freak out at his arousal.

Her breaths were shortening as they continued to kiss deeply. She had to break away from him every so often. She would murmur his name so softly it was barely audible. Her fingers began exploring the waistband of his boxers; this was where he stopped her. Taking her hands within his and kissed each one in turn.

"Don't Dana, not like this, not in your sleep. I can't get carried away with you like this. I love you too darn much to let you do this."

Letting her hands go he watched her run her hands down her stomach and stop at the top of her panties. He couldn't believe it when her fingers slipped inside of them. She tightened the grip her leg had upon him and inched closer to him as her fingers began to explore her own moist folds. Being with him made her close to the edge. She needed to be touched, to feel alive, and to be loved. She softly scratched at her clitoris feeling the increasing waves of pleasure course through her body. Kissing his chest she longed for him to take action. She couldn't do this alone. Using her free hand she teased at her breast bringing her nipple to an erect peak. She could feel him growing harder between her legs but still he remained motionless. There was only one thing she could do.

"Fox… I need you… please… Make me come. Make me yours." He remained still apart from the growing arousal.

Lightly she started to bite his shoulder. Moving her free arm away from her breast she ran her hand down his arm and took his hand in hers. Leading the way beneath the t-shirt she wore until he was holding her breast in his hand. He didn't remove it yet he refused to take any action.

"Please!" she begged before kissing him breathlessly upon his lips.

Slowly he began to graze her nipple with his thumb and she pulled him tighter against her whilst toying with herself. She could feel the thunder of orgasm building within her. Scully began to whimper slightly as the rush of orgasm waves began to spread through her. Mulder's lips touched hers as his hand slid from against her breast and followed the line of her stomach. He hesitated at the hem of her underwear but soon changed his mind as she groaned into his mouth. Their fingers met beside her clitoris and after a brief moment of their fingers entwining he began to massage her clitoris before pushing two fingers inside of her. Her lips left his as she cried out his name… Fox… she never used it but in the space of five minutes she had said it too many times for him to count. Mulder sucked at her shoulder causing a bruise to form. He couldn't help it he wanted her so much but not now, not today. He was about to burst. 

He could feel her beginning to come as her muscles tightened around his fingers. He didn't notice at first, her opening the buttons upon his boxers, not until he felt her cool hand take a hold of him. With expert precision she began to glide her hand along his shaft as he pushed deeper within her. 

Her hips bucked against him as she drew ever closer to the ultimate high. His lips fastened hungrily upon hers as she pulled at his member. He could feel himself about to explode. Using his free arm he tried to get her to stop but she wouldn't just as he couldn't stop doing what he was to her. Scully's body grew rigid as she came with an intense wave coursing its way from her labia to her mind. Seconds later Mulder exploded into her hand. Trying to breathe she leant her head against his chest uttering the immortal words.

"I love you Fox."

Removing their hands from each other they hugged tightly. Mulder ran his hand down her back a few times until her breathing returned to something resembling normal. He felt her look up at him and hesitantly looked at her; there she was her eyes open and smiling at him. He smiled back and kissed her. Gently she broke away and snuggled against his chest holding him tightly in her arms. She was never going to let him go. Not now, not ever.

Come morning she had struggled to move from his grasp. Whispering her love for him she moved from his increasing grasp around her waist. She did win on the promise of a kiss later that morning but she needed to change her work clothes. Reluctantly he had let her go. When she had finished in his bathroom she stood in his doorway for a moment looking at him. She couldn't quite believe what they had done but it wouldn't be the only time… she was determined to have him for keeps.

She wasn't the only one. As he dozed back to sleep Mulder made a solemn vow to love her forever. In fact the first thing he did when he saw her in the office that morning was to pull her into his arms and kiss her. Extremely unprofessional it may have been but it was worth every second.

Royal Carlton Hotel

Saturday 21st August 2008 11.57pm.

Scully grinned as Mulder kept accusing her of being awake through that, which she was.  She would never openly admit to making the moves upon him. Her favourite memory was when they had first made love or as Mulder had put it 'got it on against her hotel room door' now that was a memory and a half!

*Flashback*

April 2nd 2000.

Mulder had struggled to keep his cool through the movie of their case surrounding the Lazarus Bowl. It was complete trite but he had done his best to watch as much as he could. It had been painfully awful how her character in the movie had been in love with Skinner, 'as if' she had thought and watched Mulder leave. She had stayed momentarily as Skinner had taken her arm before she left. Handing her the FBI gold card he whispered why. Perhaps it was the flattering cameo role Richard Gere had performed as him, or the thought Scully just might like him that way. She took the card and found Mulder sitting on the set. Things had been so easy between them since their moment of passion. It had been one week and five days of pure bliss. They had yet to sleep together but the 'moments' of 'play' were increasing in intensity. Sometimes she swore Skinner rang their office because he knew what was going on against Mulder's desk. 

Pulling Mulder to his feet she took him to an expensive looking restaurant where they sat talking just like the other couples in the room. They took their time with their meal both all too aware of the tension between them. It had been there since they had woken up in each others arms in fact it had been there since they had first met. 

They had drunk a bottle of the most expensive champagne as it was 'on the bureau'. Scully kept wondering why it had taken them so long to be together. They weren't exactly the best matched of couples but their differences complimented each other perfectly. He was often off the wall whereas her feet were planted firmly on the ground. It was the yin yang of today. 

Mulder decided they were leaving when he summoned the waiter for the bill. Scully giggled as her playing footsie beneath the table had obviously had the desired effect. Dessert was on her!

Climbing into a taxi he pulled her onto his lap so she was sat looking out of the side window. They kissed as his hand began its steady route beneath her skirt. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the driver taking a peek every so often but right now, as the blush formed on her cheeks, she wasn't entirely sure that she cared.

Instead of stopping at the hotel the cab driver took them to a club as Mulder had requested. Scully was not best pleased but went along with Mulder's little plan. There must be a reason for them needing to insult their ear drums with the intensity of the music. 

Mulder dragged her to the dance floor where multitudes of bodies bumped and grinded together. Mulder pulled Scully's hips against his, their bodies pressed front to back. His hands caressed her hips as she swayed against him to the rhythm of the R 'n' B music. She slowly swayed her way towards to floor and then back up lacing her arms around his neck. His hands ran down her stomach and across her hips again. She could feel his arousal somewhere in the region of the base of her spine and she smiled. She liked this effect she had upon him. Releasing her arms from his neck she turned in his arms and looked deeply into his hazel eyes. She saw the flicker of desire in them as he leant down to take her mouth in his. Her arms wrapped around his neck as their kiss deepened, her fingers ran through his hair holding his head against hers. He broke the kiss touching their foreheads together. He didn't need to say anything as he led her from the dance floor and out of the club. He hailed a taxi and ordered it to take them to the hotel.

He didn't stop kissing her for the whole journey to the hotel. Scully's lips were on fire. They ached for his touch every millisecond his were separated from hers. She knew she was pouting but couldn't help it. The desire was burning through her. Mulder rushed her through the foyer and directly into an elevator she caught a glimpse of the time: it was 2.13am. No wonder the foyer was deserted.  As the doors closed he captured her mouth with his and her arms encircled his neck as the kiss deepened. 

He eased her against the wall kissing her hard and running his hand across her stomach feeling the fact her 'dress' was in fact a well matched skirt and vest top. He grinned as his fingers found the material divide. With a jolt the elevator stopped as did Mulder's movements. He stepped away from her so she could stand as the door opened again. Another couple stepped into the elevator. Mulder noted they had one floor to go until they reached her floor. A minute later they had exited the marble – effect elevator in favour of her corridor. They walked hand in hand to her room kissing for the majority of the walk. They laughed as they walked making a few residents open their doors asking them to be quiet. They smiled and did as requested.

They reached room 916 and Mulder chivalrously asked her for the key card and slipped it into his jacket pocket grinning. He leant her against the door and kissed her tenderly feeling her hunger for him as she tried to respond with lesser intensity than she was feeling. 

Pressing his body against hers he ran his hand under her top and freed her breast from its satin cage. He was kissing her with a renewed passion and not allowing her to question him. He could feel the rising panic in her. She was outside and he was getting frisky with her against the hotel room door. She did want him but not there, not in public at two thirty am. Mulder nibbled the flesh of her neck making her groan in his ear. Slowly he sank lower and sucked her nipple through thin material of her top whilst his other hand caressed the other. She closed her eyes as desire crept from her toes upwards. She clutched at his hair dragging him up to her lips. His hand ran down her thigh pulling her skirt higher up her legs than she would ever wear it, just beneath her butt. He squeezed her backside as he pulled her close to him their lips millimetres apart. His eyes stared at her closed lids until she opened her oceanic blue eyes. He saw only love in them.

"I love you." He whispered his eyes fixed upon hers he saw her smile

"I love you too." She answered before he took her lips in his again. 

Mulder's hand slipped beneath her skirt and finding his entry unrestricted he grinned at her.

"Commando?" he asked his voice catching in his throat.

"I have 'lost' most of my underwear in the last ten days. I don't suppose you'd know what happened to them?" she softly chuckled as he parted her folds that were already dripping with desire for him. He kissed her preventing her gasping as he entered his fingers inside of her, rubbing her clitoris with his thumb. 'God she loved it when he did that!'

Lifting her leg against his hip he eased his fingers in and out of her in a slow sensual rhythm. Her head fell back against the door as the waves of pleasure coursed through her body. She was finding it hard standing on one leg in her heels, her knees were buckling. Locking her ankle around his leg she tried to remain upright, it wasn't working. Mulder grabbed her waist forcing her to stand, leaning harder against her to keep her pinned against the door. There was no way she was going down… not yet anyway. She could feel those little bubbles of delight drifting through her body as he continued with his quest… to have her then and right there. Slowly she began to undo his tie and shirt buttons. Kissing his neck she couldn't help but mark him as hers when her first wave of orgasm hit her hard. Her arms around his neck she clung on for dear life as he pushed deeper inside of her and touched her clitoris with he tiniest of strokes, it was barely a touch at all, more of a hair being moved. She could feel herself about to come; she didn't want to in the corridor, it didn't look like she would get her wish.

"Not here" she said huskily

"I have to have you now" he growled "You have to scream my name before I let you go inside."

He captured her mouth with his before she could protest any more, she wanted to tell him she wouldn't be sleeping alone tonight, that she was sick of the foreplay and wanted more, everything he could give her. For the past ten days they had been toying with each other and now she wanted more. It hadn't mattered where they had been they had taken EVERY opportunity to kiss and practice their foreplay skills. In the office, the elevator, their apartments. It hadn't mattered but now it did. She would come for him if only he would for her.

Reaching down she found the waistband of his trousers. He stopped kissing her and let her waist go. Taking her hands one by one he put them back on his shoulders growling the word 'no' and meaning it. He kissed her again with fervour that released her pent up frustration. She was nearly there and he could feel it. Her muscles clamped down upon his fingers. Her breaths shortened as he released her from the kiss. Her head leant against his chest. She tried to breathe but found it increasingly hard. He teased her quicker and harder until her breaths came in a short pant. She heard herself whimper as the throes of desire swept through her like lightening. Her head lolled from side to side as she tried to think but nothing would form only the blackness of her mind gaining a multitude of colours. He timed his last kiss just right… as the moan of orgasm escaped her lips, into his mouth, as she clutched at his body for support during this blissful time.

Slowly she let her leg down and stood with her head against his chest, her cheeks flushed from her heavy breathing. Taking his hankie he wiped the perspiration from her face. Finding the key card he opened the door and held her hand as he closed it.

"Come here!" he ordered his face more serious than before.

He pushed her back against the door kissing her hard on the lips. This time he let her explore his body as she stripped him of the clothes he had on. He was hard before she touched his trousers. The arousal was visible in his eyes and body. Silently she pleaded with him to take her, to throw her to the floor and have her but he didn't. He gently undressed her savouring every inch of her pale skin, planting kisses where he revealed more skin, until she stood before him naked. Taking her hands in his he kissed each one in turn. He kissed her palms softly biting the padded flesh above her wrist. She groaned pulling him closer.

"Please?" she asked the non-verbal question.

"You sure?" she nodded "Really?" she nodded again as he stepped forward into her arms kissing her tenderly upon her lips. He lifted her off the floor and into his arms against the door. 

Sliding himself inside of her she let out a sigh. He thrust slowly setting a pace they could handle. Her arms were snaked around his neck, fingers running down his back. She whispered in his ear what she wanted and her responded by quickening the pace thrusting deeper inside of her. She could feel him starting to leak… he was so close, as was she. He thrust harder banging her body against the door with a thud. A scream of 'shut up' was barely audible as Scully called his name. Scully kissed his neck as he continued to pump inside of her, this was heaven. He fitted her perfectly and if she wasn't mistaken… a flood of orgasm hit her making her back arch and her head fling backwards. Seconds later Mulder's seed flew inside of her as rainbow fireworks exploded in their minds. He kissed her fully on the lips before carrying her to the bathroom to 'clean up' her and him. 

Little did either of them know but at that moment they had conceived their son. 


	60. Chapter 60 The Family

60.

January 29th 2009

8.28pm

Scully lay in the bath for what seemed like forever, the heat enveloped her body easing the pain of the Braxton Hicks contractions she had been feeling for over a week now. This one was intense and only a hot bath seemed to ease them. This was the part of pregnancy she really hated, the constant faux contraction which didn't last long but hurt like hell. Her body had swelled to that of a small whale. She felt like she was a walking, talking beach ball. The nurse at the hospital had told her the baby's head was engaged which brought a sigh of relief to her lips. This would mean Mulder junior would be there soon, on the due date or close to it. Her main concern was the baby's size. Despite the fact she looked like something you pumped up the baby was small, not overly small but enough to make her worry since she was so huge. The doctor had said the baby was taking on its mother's stature rather than its father's. It had abated her worries. The baby wasn't that small, just a few ounces or so, they thought. If the hospital wasn't worrying Scully felt at ease. Her mind wandered back to her second sexual moment with Mulder… it had been shortly after the 'against the hotel door' incident. 

***Flashback***

11.56pm April 2nd 2002 

An hour later they were snuggled up on the sofa watching the TV of the hotel. Both had redressed in their earlier attire.

"Mulder… Fox… Are we friends or more than that now?" she asked looking up at him searching his eyes for her answer, he looked puzzled.

"I'm not sure what you mean. Haven't we changed our relationship tonight? Haven't we just crossed that unspoken line? I like to think of us as being more than friends, don't you? I mean we do friendship stuff like hold hands" He held her hand and ran his thumb across her skin making the fire of passion ignite within her. Scully closed her eyes absorbing the feeling as she imprinted it to memory.

"So when I'm in the hospital and you hold my hand, or vice versa, its friendship?" he nodded as she held his hand giving it a little squeeze.

"When we touch foreheads… That is friendship." He said holding the back of her head so their heads touched. Scully felt a warm bubble in her stomach as the arousal of this situation was getting to her. She couldn't think why all these small displays of affection were getting to her but they were.

"What about our hugs? Are they friendship?" she asked her eyebrow rose slowly as he took her into his arms.

"Definitely friendship including when we kiss each other on the head." Mulder said huskily as his arousal became stirred. 

He held her face in his hands and slowly leaned into her kissing her lightly on the lips.

"That is the kiss of friendship but this…" His lips met hers, his tongue pushing into her mouth, running across her teeth to gain entry to her mouth. Their tongues met and slid against one another. Her fingers ran through his dark hair as she pulled him closer to her. Scully's body ached for his touch as his hands slid down her back until they rested upon her butt. "Is a lover's kiss" he said breaking away for air.

Scully's eyes met his with doubt etching across them. Did she want to be his lover? Was that permanent enough for her? Scully wanted more, she had for years and now he was making it official… they were 'lovers' but not partners in the romantic sense of the word. They were not boyfriend or girlfriend they were just 'lovers'. This ultimately meant it could dissolve if the other found a new lover. He would, he could, and Scully couldn't. There would never be anyone else for her. 

Mulder sensed her doubt and the hurt even if it wasn't showing she had stiffened slightly. He knew what he had to do to make her realise how he felt.

"Our kiss is the kiss of a lifetime; it is the kiss of the one true love, soul mates, and partner's for life. There is nothing in comparison. Our kiss is the kiss of destiny having come true." Scully looked at him as if he had suddenly sprouted another head. Her eyebrow arched ever so slightly and he realised this wasn't doing anything for the mood.

"Mulder… Fox." She said taking his hand and turning it over tracing his palm lines with her nails, his arousal sprang up between them and she smiled. "What are you trying to tell me? You are making no sense." She watched him take a deep breath before replying.

"The kiss we share is one where we will never be divided. You are mine forever. I am yours forever." Scully thought about what he said

"What are we, Fox? Are we lovers, friends or are we having a relationship? Or is this a one night stand for us both and we go back to the way we were before" she couldn't believe she had taken the bull by the horns but she needed clarification. If he wanted them to be lovers she would be that, she would take whatever he was offering her.

"I think… I mean I want… I want to have a relationship with you. I want to wake up with you beside me EVERY day. I want permanence, Dana. I need to know you'll be here for the rest of my life as my partner in the field and in my personal life. I want no-one else but you! We wouldn't work as a one night stand we both need more than that. I need more than that from you!" A tear trailed down Scully's cheek as he spoke. He had said everything she needed and wanted to hear. "Can you say the same Dana, can you admit to what you want from me?"

"I want it all. Everything you have to give me and more. The most important thing I want from you is for you to let me in here." She placed her hand upon his heart. "No more shutting me out and I promise the same. I love you."

He kissed her pulling her into his lap. She straddled him making her skirt ruche. Mulder ran his hands over her backside inching the skirt until it was in line with the base of her butt. Scully giggled as he ran his hands down her outer thigh. She wasn't sure why. Softly she kissed him on the cheek and began kissing down his neck, opening his shirt as she did. He groaned louder than he meant to as his arousal grow harder between them.

"Take it easy big boy, we have all night!" Scully said huskily as she opened his shirt fully to reveal his chest. She took each of his nipples, in turn, into her mouth and sucked and stroked them with her tongue until they too stood erect. 

Mulder placed his hands upon her shoulders, kneading them to relieve any tension she might have. He eased each strap down from her shoulders and nipped at the flesh before gently suckling a bruise to mark her. He was staking his claim upon this woman. Scully would be his forever and no-one would divide them.

Running his hand down her stomach he found the divide between her top and skirt. He pulled her top up and over her head. Her breasts revealed to him as was the porcelain white of her skin. He laved her nipples with his tongue causing shivers down her spine. She held onto his shoulders as she wriggled with the pulsating of her never regions muscles. She needed some sort of friction. Thrusting her hips against him she instinctively sought out his member, rubbing herself against it. Mulder pulled her closer to him. He touched his hand to her inner thigh drawing small circles as he made slow progress in ascending to her hot inner core. By the time he reached the top of her thighs he could already smell her arousal and it didn't surprise him that she was wet. So much so a slippery trail had made its way towards her thighs. She groaned as his fingers touched her clitoris. She bit into his neck, scratching her nails down his back as he began swift movements across her sensitive nub. 

She began to squeal softly as his movements slowed but her body pulsated harder and faster. Her head moved from side to side as the waves of pleasure passed through her eventually calming to a steady even rhythm. Her breath hitched in her throat causing her to gulp for air. He kissed her deeply forcing his tongue into her mouth which she took and sucked upon. She broke the kiss and nuzzled into his neck.

Opening his trousers she took his erection in hand and began to lower herself upon him. Scully slammed her hips down against Mulder's causing him to thrust up against her. Their bodies rocked against one another the friction mounting as they kissed and slid against one another. Mulder's breathing began to shallow as if he were being slowly deprived of air. They kissed harder as their needs grew more urgent. 

            Scully's muscles pulsated within her, tightening, against Mulder's being inside of her. Mulder couldn't help but urge himself to hasten their entangling. Holding her by the hips he tried to help her grind down upon him but she was tired, he could see that. Her eyes were fluttering as a wave of orgasm began to flow through her. He watched her face contort with pleasure and smiled. Trying to be gentle he lifted them both from the sofa and fell on top of her on the hotel suite living room floor. They had both laughed before continuing with their quest. His gaze penetrated her eyes until she saw herself in his eyes. The love he had for her was evident. He leant down and kissing her began to gyrate his hips against hers. He thrust deeper with every moan she gave. 

Bolts of lightening passed through Scully's body she twitched beneath Mulder as the fiery eruption began to course through her. Mulder felt himself tighten as his own orgasm began to throb in his member. He couldn't stop himself pushing harder into her. Skin slapped against skin as their bodies came together and parted. Scully dragged her nails down his back scoring red lines across his shoulders. Pushing her leg so it lay against her chest he thrust deeper into her causing her to shudder. Only now could he come. He looked into her face as he released himself inside of her with several pumps of himself. He saw pain etch across her face. He slowed asking her with his eyes if he had hurt her. She shook her head and rubbed the back of her neck. Finally having spent himself he kissed her and lifting her into his arms he carried her to the bedroom. They fell asleep instantly and woke late morning to Skinner calling her room asking if she had seen Mulder, which she denied saying he had met some girl in a nightclub. 

*  *  *

Scully awoke in the bathtub to water being dripped upon her face. She blushed as she opened her eyes to Mulder. By the smile on his face she had either said or done something to indicate what she had been dreaming about! Holding out his hand he eased her up and out of the bath.

"I swear you are having a water baby. You spend so much time in that tub I'm thinking of moving you in here to sleep!" he joked as she stepped over the side of the tub.

"You'd get too lonely." He patted her belly tenderly as he kissed her.

"You have been in that tub every night this week when I've been home from work." She smiled feeling another Braxton Hicks pass through her belly. She held onto him for a second as she composed herself enough to speak.

"Well you have been home late. I mean it is all very well your having been given the  job of profiling for the violent crimes division of the FBI but sometimes a wife needs assistance in the bath!" he chuckled. "How Skinner managed to persuade them to give you the job I will never know." He wrapped her in her robe, placed an arm around her and he began to guide her towards the bedroom. They had barely moved when the sound of pouring water resounded through the bathroom.

Mulder looked down at the floor then at Scully whose face was grimacing in pain.

"What the f**k!" he almost shouted. 

"Its time, call M-o-m, MY WATERS JUST BROKE. OH! F*CK!" Scully said as another pain ran through her belly.

Mulder helped her into the bedroom and sat her on the bed trying to ring her mother who wasn't home and her cell phone was off.

"She isn't there." He said concern whipping across his eyes.

"Get me some clothes, my bag and ring her again." Scully said breathing deeply as the pains began in her lower back and evilly trailed across her stomach until the ebbed away. Mulder handed her one of his t-shirt and some knickers figuring she wouldn't be wearing them for long anyway. She dressed slowly as he took her bag to the car and got everything organised. He tried her mom again as he mounted the stairs. Once more she was out. He left a message telling her to meet them at the hospital.

"I'm going to put you then the kids in the car, Dana. Your Mom is out."

Helping her up he slowly began to usher her down the stairs, it took three contractions and a few minutes deep breathing to get her to the front door. Mulder opened it and Scully screamed. Stood there, arm raised, was Monica.

"I had a feeling…." She trailed off.

"Can you look after William and Samantha?" Mulder asked as Scully leant against the doorjamb trying to breathe through a contraction. She clasped her hand across her belly; her face grew red as she gritted her teeth. Mulder rubbed her back soothing the pain as he had been taught. Monica had agreed to look after the kids and keep ringing Mrs Scully to tell her the news.

After five minutes Mulder had Scully strapped into the car. She had barely said anything since her waters had broken but he could tell she had everything under control. Her concentration was fixed upon her breathing. Squealing out of the driveway Mulder headed for the hospital. Scully reassuringly put her hand upon his arm. 

"Take it easy. We have a while." Scully began deep breathing again. Her contractions were little more then three minutes apart. She realised she must have been in labour all day for her contractions to be so fast between them.

They hit red lights the whole way to the hospital and Mulder was panicking as Scully seemed to be continually in pain. Mulder mimicked the breathing they were taught in class to help her, which he was thankful that it did.

He could do nothing to ease her pain except let her squeeze his arm or leg. Mulder hurtled into the parking lot, stopping in the ambulance bay where he was met by angry hospital staff. He was told, in no uncertain terms, not to park in the ambulance bay.

"Look, man, she's in labour! My wife is in labour!" he yelled at the male nurse. The male nurse changed his tone and asked Mulder for Scully's name and her details. Scully had slipped off her underwear so she could be examined, they helped her swivel in her seat so that she could be examined.

"Dana, you have to deliver out here. I can see the head starting to crown." Scully's eyes opened and she shook her head as a contraction hardened her stomach causing her immense agony. Her face contorted as she tried to say 'no' she was breathing hard until the contraction eased.

"I want to deliver in a hospital bed, in one of those rooms I pay my medical insurance for! Don't tell me where I am having my baby!" she virtually screamed at the nurse. He beckoned an orderly to him, who came armed with a wheelchair. Mulder helped them transfer Scully to the chair. She screamed as they lifted her into the chair. She could feel the baby's head pushing against her and she wasn't ready to have this baby, not yet. She was too tired. She had been for days. Mulder held her hand, which she gripped with every ounce of her strength. He couldn't believe the agony she was in. she had gone through this twice for him. Both times were without medication as was this one. They would get her to a room and she would deliver. That was what the nurse had said.

Mulder watched as they lifted Scully onto a bed, she was in so much pain. How could she cope with this? Help her he thought, God help her. She didn't have time to be dressed in a gown or even be put on a foetal monitor. She was screaming in pain nearly all the time now.

It was intense. Every pain was like a hot blade ripping through her stomach. It was almost unbearable. She could feel Mulder sitting behind her on the bed holding both of her hands which she held onto with all the strength she could muster. Her feet dug into the bed as the doctor told her to push. She pushed down into her bottom forcing the baby's head out. She was told to pant so they could check the position of the cord. It was fine. Once more she was told to push. Gripping Mulder's hands harder she became aware of his soft murmurings of how proud he was of her. Scully could barely hear him but she could feel him speaking as his hot breath hit her shoulder. 

As the baby popped free, at 1.22am on February 1st 2009, she fell back against Mulder. It let out a huge cry. Mulder let out a sigh of relief. It was over for them both. The baby was placed onto her belly. Tenderly Scully stroked the baby's cheek before they took it away for cleaning up.

"Congratulations you have a healthy baby girl." The doctor said as Scully was given her baby again. This time she held her daughter in her arms and Mulder smiled down at their child from behind Scully. Mulder kissed Scully's face. Slowly she closed her eyes. A nurse took the baby and Mulder extricated himself from behind Scully. He was given his daughter to hold and felt the rush of love he had experienced with all his children, especially William. Samantha had been a strange growth of love. He was dumbfounded at having two daughters. What was surprising was this child having dark hair. He turned to Scully who was screwing her face up again. She was in discomfort.

"She has my hair, Dana." She smiled softly at him seeing the pleasure in his eyes Mulder turned to the nurse. "Should she be in this much pain?"

"It'll be the afterbirth being delivered, its nothing to worry about." He looked at Scully who was making noises of discomfort.

"It doesn't look that way to me!" he said to the nurse almost forcing her to take a look at Scully.

"Like I said… get me another delivery trolley someone… ASAP" Mulder almost dropped the baby, Scully looked as shocked as him she had finally regained her voice.

"What!" she said almost choking on the word.

"Well, Dana, it looks like your little girl has been hiding her sibling!" the nurse soothed.

"I'm too tired for this." Scully said looking as exhausted as she said. 

Another nurse took their daughter from Mulder and he seated himself behind Scully again she looked up into his eyes feeling tired and pained all in the same moment.

"I'll help you." He said forcing her to sit up a little more she groaned with the discomfort she felt. She was instructed to push. She tried but fell back against Mulder half way through her contraction. Scully's head lolled from side to side as tears strolled down her face. 

"Take me home, Fox, I'll come back tomorrow and do this, I promise." Scully begged making him smile.

Mulder asked the nurse to push her legs closer to him. He took her thighs in his hands pulling them even closer to her body. 

"Dana, it's already tomorrow, you have to do this now. Push as hard as you can next time." He said "and I'll hold your legs. You won't fall. Lets bring this baby out here." Scully nodded as a contraction began to wave through her. Scully pushed deeply into her bottom as Mulder pulled her thighs harder against them. The baby's head broke through into the daylight a muffled cry was heard. Scully was panting at the nurse checked the cord. She was given the ok to push again. Taking a deep breath she bore down as hard as she could. Mulder pulled her legs harder forcing the baby out with a pop of air at 1.57am.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy boy."

They both leaned backwards as their newer baby was placed onto her belly. Scully held his tiny hand.

"Hey cutie." She said softly before closing her eyes as the nurse swept the baby away for cleaning. "Nurse… which of the twins was visible in my scans? I mean which one were you aware of, my son or daughter?"

"Both although we didn't see them at the same time. At your various scans we saw one or the other. You should see your notes. One week it would have boy then a line through that and girl was put in its place." Scully smiled imagining the messy note scribbling. "We only ever saw one twin at a time. They must have been synchronised. Even the heart beat was just the one." Scully nodded as Mulder shook his head in disbelief. He moved away from Scully and held his son. Another dark haired child! There was no way these children were not his although his son was pulling a face at him that was a distinct Scully-ism. The raised eyebrow from one so young was hilarious, he had to laugh. He showed Scully and she laughed too. 

It wasn't long before they were wheeled into a room and Mulder lay with Scully in the bed. The twins were sound asleep in their cribs beside the bed.

"I love you, Mrs Mulder." He said softly to her. "BUT you are never going through that again! I want you on the pill until you are ninety." Scully chuckled.

"And if I don't? Will you divorce me?" she said a gleam in her eye.

"No. I'll refuse to have any intimate relations with you."

"Intimate relations… you have to be kidding me!" she laughed at him fully. "Maybe you should have the snip!" he looked hurt and offended making her laugh again. "Its okay I'm going on the pill." He looked relieved and kissed her before cuddling up to her again. They both fell asleep and shortly after her mother came into the room and saw them all asleep. She looked briefly at her grandchildren before leaving the flowers and card on the bedside table after having 'borrowed' a vase from the nurses lounge room.

* * *

February 3RD 2009. 4pm.

After two days in the hospital Scully was allowed home with the twins. Mulder had taken that time to add the extra crib and clothes to the wardrobe. He changed the stroller for a double. Even the car became a people carrier. This was the life he had wanted. Now all they needed as a dog or two! Except he knew Scully would go crazy if he even suggested it.

The whole family, including Bill, had arrived at the house for the presentation of the twins to the Scully's. Even Skinner, the Lone Gunmen, Doggett and Reyes were there. It was a huge party but there were people who were missing, those belonging to another world now. Later in the year they would drive to Martha's Vineyard and take the kids to the graves of his parents to 'introduce' them. In his heart he felt they already knew. 

"So what have you called them?" Mrs Scully asked as she cuddled Samantha and William.

"Angel and Luke we couldn't think of any other names." Scully said as she sat down with the twins in her arms. 

"You have a complete family now." Mrs Scully said.

"A family." Mulder said leaning over Scully to kiss her as his thoughts trailed away.

His dreams had come true. He had a wife whom he adored and she felt the same, four children, a home, a good job. Life was perfect. He knew there would be many adventures to be had as a family but this moment where everyone was happy, even Bill, made it perfect. The gunmen were alive; Skinner had got him and Scully out of trouble and even found him a decent job to support his family. Scully loved him. What more could he ask for? Absolutely nothing.

THE END.


End file.
